Incorrecto
by Unicornio Senju
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, el séptimo Hokage, mantiene una relación en la clandestinidad con Sarada Uchiha. Por ahora se mantiene así pero un suceso no planeado los oblige a hacerla publica sin dejar otra alternativa, ¿Podrán enfrentarse a todo cuando estálle el drama en sus vidas?
1. Doble Vida

Disclaimer; Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su creador; Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso con propósitos de entretener, de fans para fans.

 **Notas de autor:** Antes de empezar con esta historia quiero dejar en claro, que será un NaruSara o NarutoxSadara. Si les desagrada esta pareja, por favor, absténganse de leer. Esta no es de mi mis "favoritas", simplemente, creo que puede darse una historia interesante de ella. La veo como una pareja bizarra y completamente crack.

Aclaración:

Es importante aclarar que Sarada no es una niña en esta historia, actualmente tiene dieciocho años y diecisiete al iniciar la relación con Naruto. Puede que se gente cierta confusión debido a que, si mi memoria no me falla, sólo se mencionó este detalle una vez en todo el fanfiction de manera breve. Por si la dudas, lo aclaro.

.

.

.

Capítulo uno: Doble vida.

—Bien, pueden retirarse. —Concedió Naruto, el séptimo hokage, al Equipo Konohamaru, luego de que estos le entregaran el reporte de su más reciente misión en Suna.

—Sí, Hokage-sama. —respondieron Sarada y Mitsuki al mismo tiempo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Bolt solo se limitó a suspirar con cansancio en su lugar, a pesar del tiempo aun no llegaba a respetar completamente a su padre, ya no lo llamaba "viejo estúpido" al referirse a él. Pero sí que le guardaba algo de resentimiento por las escasas veces que pasaba tiempo con él, Himawari o su madre, Hinata. De pequeño pensaba que Naruto prefería su a trabajo antes que a ellos, ahora le daba igual si era o no así, solo se amargaba cuando pensaba en el asunto. Nunca podría cambiar el hecho de que su padre se había perdido muchos momentos importantes de su vida y la de su hermana.

Mitsuki salió por la puerta del despacho, una vez que el hokage les indicó qué podían irse. Bolt lo siguió más lento debido al cansancio y Sarada también. El séptimo carraspeó y apiló unos cuántos empaque vacíos de ramen instantáneo de su escritorio.

— ¿Podrías quedarte un momento…—Bolt se detuvo en seco, pensando en que tal vez, su padre quería hablar de algo con él. Preguntarle qué tal había estado la misión en la calurosa aldea de Suna. Toda esperanza de recibir un poco de trato paternal murió cuando otro nombre salió de su boca—…, Sarada? —no había sido su nombre.

Se sintió un poco molesto y estúpido por haber deseado un poco de atención de su padre, sin embargo, no dijo absolutamente nada y salió de ahí oyendo como Naruto le decía a Sarada lo que el tanto había deseado; "Cuéntame que tal estuvo la misión". Contrario a lo que el Bolt de doce años habría hecho, solo se marchó muy decepcionado a casa.

—Cuéntame que tal estuvo la misión—pidió Naruto a Sarada con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Estaba feliz de ver a la chica de nuevo, hacia dos meses que ella y el equipo Konohamaru, junto a otros más, habían partido a la aldea de Suna para ayudar en la construcción de un nuevo hospital. Debido al crecimiento de la aldea de la arena, el antiguo hospital resultaba pequeño.

Eso había supuesto dos meses sin verla, dos meses que a Naruto se le hicieron eternos. Dos horribles y aburridos meses llenos de trabajo, con el papeleo hasta el cuello, donde no vio a _su querida_ Sarada. Hacia un año atrás cuando él y la joven Uchiha mantenían una relación en la clandestinidad, habían pasado 365 días desde que ambos decidieron que podían permitirse sentir algo más que un amor fraternal por el otro. En las memorias de ambos, yacía muy presente el _hermoso_ recuerdo de aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer… ese día había marcado sus destinos para bien o para mal.

Naruto aun recordaba ese instante. Era un recuerdo tan nítido para ellos, era especial. Todo había empezado luego de que Sasuke abandonase la aldea en otra de sus largas misiones por los alrededores, las cuales solían durar varios meses. Ella, a pesar de tener diecisiete anos ya cumplidos, seguía sintiéndose decaída al ver a su padre atravesar la gran puerta de la aldea, lo extrañaba, casi tanto como lo hacía su madre. Ese día por alguna razón se sintió más deprimida que de costumbre, y como era habitual, el séptimo siempre acudía a consolarla. Todo paso tan rápido a partir de ahí, sus miradas se cruzaron sintiendo una chispa encenderse en ambos, desembocando en un beso dulce lleno de ternura y una confesión tímida de amor.

Por el momento llevaban su relación en la clandestinidad, ninguno de los dos planeaba decírselo a nadie en un tiempo. Todo estaba funcionado de maravilla hasta ahora y no buscaban estresarse con el drama que podría devenir de hacerla pública. Claro estaba que tanto Naruto como Sarada deseaban poder algún día poder caminar juntos por el mercado de Konoha o tomarse de las manos bajo la luz del día, más ninguno de los dos había dicho nada al respecto.

—Fue agotadora… y te extrañé mucho—Admitió ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas sin moverse de su lugar frente al escritorio de la oficina del Hokage. Naruto sonrió nuevamente y se levantó de la cómoda silla, extendió los brazos y atrajo a la joven hacia él. Sarada correspondió al abrazo, se aferró a él, feliz de verlo de nuevo. —. Realmente te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti, Sarada.

Cuando se separaron, Naruto volvió a su asiento sin antes darle un suave beso en la frente a la chica sin borrar su cálida sonrisa. Junto a él, Sarada se sentía amada y querida, el séptimo había estado ahí en sus perores momentos. Siempre apoyándola y secando sus lágrimas, siendo un hombro para llorar si era necesario u oír lo que pensaba. La admiración que sentía en el pasado hacia aquel hombre rubio de brillantes ojos azules se había transformado lenta pero progresivamente en amor. Estaba segura de que sus sentimientos por el Hokage eran _más_ que admiración y respeto. Lo _amaba._

— ¿Cuándo podremos vernos? —Pregunto de repente Naruto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la Uchiha. Ella se sorprendió, estaba por preguntar lo mismo. Dos meses era mucho tiempo sin verse, ambos ansiaban pasar tiempo con el otro desde hace semanas.

—Tal vez el viernes. Mama hará guardia por la noche en el hospital, papa no está por lo que no habrá nadie en mi casa que note mi ausencia. —respondió Sarada con cierto emoción. Los siguientes tres días serían eternos para ella, ya ansiaba estar entre sus brazos y contarle cada detalle de la misión.

Naruto acomodó unos cuantos papeles más, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa solo a ella.

—Entonces nos vemos en el mismo lugar de siempre. Hasta el viernes—repuso radiante y con la mirada iluminada que contagió a Sarada.

—Hasta el viernes—Repitió la muchacha pelinegra emocionada, se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina del Hokage dejando a Naruto sonriendo para sí mismo, cosa que extrañó enormemente a Shikamaru cuando entró a la habitación para anunciar que había terminado y se iba a casa. Bufó con cansancio restándole importancia pasando de largo sin preguntarse que podría haber dejado a Naruto así, sin pensárselo demasiado se lo adjudicó a que Bolt había vuelto a Konoha. Era lo más lógico y probable.

Ni siquiera imaginada la verdadera razón de la felicidad de Naruto, razón que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Bolt.


	2. A escondidas

**Disclaimer** : Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sí no, a Masashi Kishimoto. Quién es creador de todo este fantástico universo.

 **Notas de** **autor:** Espero que les entretenga la lectura, dejen un comentario si así lo desean. Me haría muy feliz que lo hicieran. Gracias por leer esta humilde historia.

Me dejaron un Review y fui muy feliz. Gracias :3

.

.

.

Capítulo Dos: A escondidas.

El viernes por fin había llegado, los últimos días habían pasado pesados y largos para tanto para Sarada como para Naruto. Se extrañaba el uno al otro a cada segundo que pasaba, pero no podían solo escaparse de sus vidas preestablecidas sin más cuando ellos quisieran. Ambos eran totalmente conscientes de la situación "peligrosa" en la que se hallaban y de que lo que hacían era catalogado por la mayoría de las personas como _incorrecto_ , como algo _malo_.

 _Prohibido._

El día de Naruto Uzumaki fue bastante pesado, lleno de interminables pilas de papeles que debía revisar, firmar y leer con cuidado al ser el mandatario de la aldea de la Hoja, era agotador y le resultaba fastidioso tener que hacer eso casi todos los días. Era la parte menos _elegante_ de su trabajo soñado. Pero aun así, amaba su trabajo, no soñó en vano toda su vida con ser Hokage para terminar odiando aquella profesión; le gustaba saber que había sido elegido casi por decisión unánime, que no estaba ahí solo porque el anterior Hokage lo había puesto. No, le llenaba el saber que la gente lo había elegido… porque ellos lo reconocían como algo más que un monstruo, un contenedor o un niño "sin talento". Era un héroe ante los ojos de todo el Mundo Ninja, su nombre retumbaba y causaba júbilo en todas las aldeas ninja. El, Uzumaki Naruto junto a Uchiha Sasuke habían traído la paz al mundo y eso, era lo que hacía que las toneladas de papeleo valieran la pena.

Al final de la jornada, soltó la pluma y se hundió en la acochada silla de la oficina dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio. Solo debía esperar a que Shikamaru le avisara que se iba a casa, entonces esperaría unos minutos y saldría después del al encuentro con Sarada. Siempre hacia la misma rutina cuando decidían reunirse, todo estaba tan fríamente calculado en la mente de ambos. Nadie podía verlos juntos.

 _Nadie_.

Eso podría significar una tragedia. Solo buscaban ser felices el uno con el otro, sin importar si estaba bien o _mal_ …

El pomo de la puerta de la oficina del séptimo giro y se abrió, como había estado esperando era Shikamaru con una expresión de fastidio y aburrimiento total.

—Me voy, hasta mañana—anunció Shikamaru con desánimo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para salir de la torre. Naruto nunca se sintió tan bien al oír aquellas palabras salir de su "ayudante", la emoción creció en su interior.

Espero unos cuantos minutos y salió de ahí de acuerdo al plan que ya tenía trazado.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Uzumaki-Hyuga; Hinata, Bolt e Himawari aguardaban pacientemente sentados en el comedor de la casa el regreso de Naruto. Eran cerca de las nueve y media y aun no volvía. Hinata solía servir la cena bastante tarde esperando que su esposo volviese de su trabajo como Hokage y los acompañara. Casi siempre, esperaban por un rato hasta perder las esperanzas y terminar comiendo una cena fría para desgracia de ella e Himawari, quienes aún anhelaban poder compartir ese momento como ese con Naruto.

Himawari suspiró derrotada y se volvió hacia Hinata, ocultando la decepción que sentía.

— ¿Por qué no viene papá? —Preguntó la hija más pequeña del matrimonio Uzumaki. Hinata le devolvió la mirada mientras se dirigía a guardar en el refrigerador el resto de la cena que había preparado con tanto esmero. — Desde hace meses que casi no lo vemos, mamá.

Hinata desvió la mirada sin saber que decir exactamente porque era verdad lo que decía su pequeña hija; hacía un año que los escasos momentos que Naruto solía pasar con ellos cada vez que podía eran ya nulos. No existían, es como si Naruto se hubiese cansado de ellos y sin dignarse a decirles absolutamente nada, los había desplazado lentamente hasta dejarlo por completo en un segundo plano de su vida.

Hinata era una mujer inteligente y suspicaz, ella sabía que su relación con Naruto había estado agonizando por cerca de cinco años hasta que llegó al punto muerto en el que se hallaban, ella se empeñó en negárselo a sí misma. Se resistió a aceptar ese hecho pero finalmente lo hizo, tomando la decisión de permanecer a su lado por sus hijos aunque eso significara estar atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor.

Ella lo haría por sus hijos, interpretó el silencio de Naruto como un acuerdo mutuo de permanecer juntos por Bolt e Himawari. Todo fue de esa forma por años, Hinata sufría en silencio y se tragaba sus lágrimas pero todo empezó a decaer desde que el Uzumaki no solo era distante con ella si no también con sus hijos.

Bolt nunca se tuvo una buena relación con su padre, a los doce años solía tener roces con él, discutir y desobedecerlo. Era una relación complicada, en aquel entonces se debía a que Bolt lo extrañaba y deseaba que pasara tiempo con el e Himawari. Con lentitud su turbia relación se volvió pésima y Bolt solo sentía decepción cuando pensaba en el.

Le producía tanta rabia que su padre apoyara y escuchara más a su compañera de equipo; Sarada Uchiha. Cuando la muchacha de ojos y radiante cabello negro necesitaba un hombro para llorar, alguien con quien hablar o acompañarla, ahí estaba Naruto Uzumaki. Siendo más un padre para Sarada que para él o su hermana.

—Sabes que tu padre es el Hokage y tiene mucho trabajo, Hima—Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa forzada para reconfortar a su hija. Himawari solo asintió un poco más animada. — A tu padre le gustaría estar aquí pero su trabajo no lo permite. Ahora, come tu cena.

La chica asintió y se dispuso a hacerlo. En medio del silencio que había entre los miembros de la familia Hyuga-Uzumaki resonó la risa irónica de Bolt al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la cuchara metálica sobre el plato de sopa helada.

—No, Hima. Papá no viene porque no le importamos. — Explicó Bolt a Himawari como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, le lanzo una mirada a su madre y esta le devolvió una de amenaza. Su pequeña era una chica sensible y las palabras de su hermano podían afectarla demasiado, Hinata no quería que Himawari terminara resentida con Naruto como lo estaba Bolt.

Ella no quería que Himawari _odiara_ a su esposo.

— ¿Mamá? —la chica se volvió hacia su madre con los ojos brillosos y voz temblorosa, a punto de llorar por lo dicho. Buscaba consuelo en su madre, hacia años atrás le habría dicho a Bolt muy segura de que eso no era cierto, que su padre los amaba. Pero no era tonta ni estaba ciega, veía la enorme distancia que se venía forjando hacía tiempo. Distancia que parecía tener con ellos también.

Himawari miró a su madre quedarse helada, perdida en sus pensamientos y a Bolt molesto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nublándole la visión, rápidamente se levantó y corrió a su habitación destruida mascullando que ya no tenía más hambre. La oyeron subir las escaleras con rapidez. Hinata decidió darle algo de tiempo a solas para calmarse, más tarde ella iría a hablar con su hija, cubriendo a Naruto como siempre.

— ¿Te gusta ver llorar a tu hermana? —preguntó Hinata seria con una mirada triste dirigida a Bolt, le dolía que su hijo se sintiera de esa forma; lleno de rabia y rencor hacia alguien que se supone debía querer. Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta de pensar que a pesar de sus intentos de preservar la buena imagen de su esposo ante sus hijos, ellos parecían empezar a darse cuenta de la verdadera situación; su familia estaba rota.

El chico la observó sin expresión.

—La verdad duele. —masculló el muchacho rubio antes de levantarse para irse directo a su habitación, sintiéndose una persona horrible por decirle todo eso a su hermana pero al mismo tiempo hirviendo de la ira por ver a su hermana y madre sufrir.

Hinata lo observó alejarse, no lo impidió porque ella misma necesitaba espacio. Todo estaba cayéndose a pedazos y no podía hacer nada en contra de ello. Se hundió en sus cavilaciones mientras recogía los restos de la cena fría en medio del vacío silencio de esa triste casa.

Esa noche Hinata durmió y lloró sola.

.

.

.

La emoción que invadía el interior de Naruto era enorme, en esos dos meses extraño muchísimo a Sarada. Espero tanto ese día, el volver a verla, abrazarla… _besarla._

Como lo dictaba la rutina acordada con la chica; ellos debían verse a las diez de la noche en aquella banca en la cual años atrás, cuando el equipo siete no era más que un trío de gennins, Naruto casi logró besar a Sakura Haruno con la apariencia de Sasuke.

Cuando llego, la vio ahí sentada aguardando a su encuentro. Tan puntual como siempre. Camino unos metros más sin que Sarada notase que se acercaba a ella, lucia pensativa y perdida en sí misma.

—Sarada…— La llamó y ella volteó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su pálido rostro.

La muchacha se levantó de la banca, podía vislumbrarse la emoción del reencuentro en ella. Tímidamente ella tomó su mano, con cuidado y le dedicó una mirada ilusionada. Ambos sonrieron mientras se transportaban a un lugar muy lejos de ahí. Una cabaña en medio de la nada construida por Naruto con ayuda de sus clones de sombra.

Esa pequeña casa de madera era su lugar especial. En ella podían ser libres por unas cuantas horas… ahí no existía nada prohibido, nadie los juzgaba por los sentimientos que los aquejaban. No existían los títulos, estatus, edad ni inhibiciones.

Nada.

Sólo dos personas enamoradas.

Entraron, las tablas del piso rechinaron al caminar sobre él. Sarada dejo su pequeña mochila en el sofá, aspirando el aire con olor a madera de la residencia. El pecho se le llenó de una hermosa sensación cálida y sonrió para ella misma.

—Extrañé este lugar. — Admitió animada, se dejó caer en el sofá junto a sus cosas ante la mirada alegre del Séptimo.

— ¿Más que a mí? —Preguntoó él en broma sentándose a su lado.

Sarada río en respuesta, negando divertida.

—Jamás podría.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:** Gracias por leer. UwU Me hizo feliz ver que algunas personas se pasaron por esta historia. ¡Gracias! Quizás en este capitulo no pasa gran cosa pero en el muestro como va la situación actual :D

Comenten que les pareció, y hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Lugar secreto

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador, solo los uso con fines de entretener.**

 **Notas de autora:** Holo, he vuelto con este capítulo nuevo. Mi computadora murió, debo conseguirle un nuevo cable. Pero me prestaron una para continuar esta historia Gracias por sus hermosos y sensuales reviews. Me hicieron feliz, gracias por pasarse por esta humilde historia.

Un saludo a:

Gaby Enoza: Vaya, a mí Hinata me agrada pero no creo que su matrimonio fuese perfecto. En Boruto se ve que actúa pasivamente ante el descuido emocional de Naruto a sus hijos, ya sé que es Hokague pero… son sus hijos.

Marianto023: Gracias UwU

El Ignaro: Jeje sí. Claro que continuare la historia.

The Elder Gurú: Sé que el NaruSara es desagradable para algunos fans. Y sobre el NaruHina, creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, no lo dejo muy bien que digamos… (Irónico, porque a mí me parece adorable) creo que pueden manifestar su desacuerdo siempre que sea de manera respetuosa.

RisingSun: Gracias. En este fic no hay brillos ni ponys voladores con rayos arcoíris mágicos. No me gusta escribir cosas empalagosas, me daría diabetes y moriría antes de terminar de escribir el fic.

Wittzy92: Pienso lo mismo y por eso escribo de este pairing.

.

.

.

Capítulo tres: Lugar secreto

La noche había caído, cubriendo el firmamento con un bello manto de estrellas plateadas. Naruto y Sarada yacían en aquella cabaña alejada del mundo exterior. El séptimo se dirigió a la parte delantera de la casa, ahí la joven Uchiha observaba pensativa el cielo. Lucia incluso más perdida que hacia unas horas en la banca donde se había encontrado para escaparse juntos. Solo al observar su expresión de preocupación sutil supo qué clase de pensamientos la invadían, porque eran los mismos que tenía cuando estaba soloe en medio de la torre del Hokage: pensamientos acerca de su relación. Se sentó a un lado de ella y le sonrió.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa de consternación, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedía. Se rasco la mejilla con nervios sin dejar de mirarla, esperaba que fuese algo más. Siempre se sentía fatal cuando ella se sentía culpable de todo. De _ellos… —_ Pareces distraída…

Sarada desvió la mirada, enfocándose en las brillantes estrellas delante suyo. Lanzo un suspiro y sus penetrantes ojos negros bajaron al suelo, para contemplar como balanceaba los pies, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Pensaba en qué pasaría si lo supieran—contesto la joven acomodando un mechón tras su oreja. Naruto intento mantener la calma, nunca sabia como responder a esas preguntas que Sarada formulaba y a veces, le hacía responder en busca de consuelo a algo similar.

—No lo sé, Sarada. La gente de la aldea hablara…

—No hablo de esas personas—Le corto ella con rapidez, a ella, jamás le había importado que pensasen los de la idea.

Levantó el rostro y lo encaró, mirándole con intensidad. Naruto guardo silencio antes la interrupción. Solo se oía la sirve brisa de primavera golpear suavemente contra ellos.

—Hablas de...

—Mis padres. — completo ella con dificultad. Siempre que pensaba en ellos, se sentía culpable, Sarada consideraba que amaba a su familia. Le dolía en verdad tener que ocultar sus sentimientos por el séptimo ante sus padres y el mundo. Naruto le prometió que algún día caminarían juntos bajo la luz pública como una pareja, pero debía esperar y entender que era algo complicado que necesitaban hacer con extremo cuidado.

—No lo sé... — Respondió como solía a esas preguntas que catalogaba como difíciles. —No te atormentes con eso.

—Me preocupa...

Naruto sonrió para hacerla sentir mejor. Se acercó aún más ella y la abrazo con cariño, la muchacha al principio se quedó estática. Pero su calor la reconfortó, con algo de timidez lo rodeo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

—No te preocupes.

Sarada se separó un poco sin soltarlo, sus miradas se cruzaron por un largo minuto mientras sonreía el uno al otro. Naruto avanzó viéndola fijamente a los ojos. Entonces, la beso. Rozó sus labios con Sarada mientras ella cerraba los ojos y correspondía más intensa. Desesperada y casi hambrienta para sorpresa del hombre rubio. La chica se aferró a él. El Uzumaki supo que ella deseaba algo más que un simple beso. Algo que él también quería. El séptimo se detuvo antes de continuar besándola. Se observaron y ella asintió sin pronunciar una sola palabra. El dio un Respingo por saber a qué se refería ella... El Hokage extendió la mano hacia ella y esta la tomo. Juntos entraron a la casa. Ahí se besaron con pasión, Sarada le dirigió a Naruto una mirada llena de ilusión... El sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pues era la misma que vislumbró hacia años en el pálido rostro de Hinata Hyuga, su esposa. Sarada lo rodeó con los brazos sin dejar de mirarle. Naruto realmente deseó poder ser libre junto a ella.

—Sarada...—Susurró el con la respiración agitada. Sentía su corazón latir desesperado dentro de su pecho, como un tambor desenfrenado. Se sentía aturdido pero bien, era una sensación muy extraña pero placentera.

La joven Uchiha deslizo sus manos bajo la ropa del Hokage, haciendo a Naruto estremecerse. Ella parecía bastante segura de lo que estaba por suceder. Estaba confiada, él podía notar un brillo de deseo en sus ojos oscuros. Tan distinta a Hinata en absolutamente todo, y se sentía horrible por ello.

Acaricio sus hombros y la beso con desenfreno mientras la culpa, la vergüenza y la voz de su propia conciencia se desvanecía hasta apagarse por completo. Finalmente podía disfrutar un momento con Sarada sin pensar en lo ruin que era hacerle eso a Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke o sus propios hijos. Aquella noche Naruto y Sarada se entregaron el uno al otro y al amor que tanto se profesaban en la sombra.

.

.

.

Sakura salió del hospital general de Konoha a las seis de la mañana, su turno había terminado hacia una hora pero Ino la invito a tomarse un café con ella en la cafetería y simplemente no pudo negarse a ello. Luego de casi una hora de charlar sobre sus vidas, ambas finalmente salieron directo a sus casas para descansar luego de un largo turno nocturno de lo más aburrido.

Cansada y somnolienta, llego a su casa casi arrastrándose. Abrió la puerta y se encontró en una casa a oscuras y en silencio. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a ello, Sakura odiaba el silencio de su hogar… Era una casa fría y callada.

Dejo sus cosas sobre algún punto del suelo y se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre el sofá mullido de la sala de estar, miro a sus alrededores e imagino a Sasuke cocinando el desayuno para ella y Sarada por la mañana, a su hija y esposo hablando tirados en el suelo de la sala, a Sasuke cuidando de la joven Uchiha… a todos siendo una familia feliz. Sonrió al imaginar todo aquello, como si realmente lo hubiese vivido, pero su expresión se volvió amarga cuando recordó que todo eran fantasías de ella, que Sarada se sintió por mucho tiempo acomplejada por no saber nada de su padre por doce años, que ella tuvo que educarla sola, que el primer encuentro entre su pequeña y Sasuke fue de los más horrible, y que no eran para nada una familia feliz como ella tanto deseaba.

Suspiro, no tenía remedio nada de lo sucedido. No se arrepentía, gracias a Sasuke ella había tenido a Sarada y le agradecía por ello. Se levantó con dificultad del sofá y se encamino hacia la cocina de la casa, era sábado en la mañana por lo que Sarada no iría a reunirse con su equipo hasta más tarde, así que cuando ella se levantara Sakura la estaría esperando con el desayuno listo.

Cogió un sartén mientras tarareaba una canción, pues eso menguaba un poco el silencio de aquella vivienda. Una vez que el termino de preparar el desayuno, lo coloco sobre el comedor mientras tomaba asiento para comer con su Hija. El reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana cuando termino de cocinar, espero tanto que comenzó a impacientarse cuando el reloj marco las diez y media se dio por vencida.

Se levantó dejando los huevos revueltos fríos en la cocina, para subir las escaleras en busca de su hija. Paso por las habitaciones de la casa pero no parecía que hubiese nadie en ese lugar; estaba sola. Ciertamente desanimada, Sakura decidió que lo mejor era ir a recuperar fuerzas para su turno en el hospital, llego a su habitación y se recostó sobre la enorme cama matrimonial… Mientras se cubría con la manta se sintió tan sola, extendió el brazo a donde se supone era el lugar de Sasuke y cerró los ojos sintiendo el vacío.

.

.

.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Naruto despertó junto a Sarada, sus ojos azules divagaron observando cada centímetro de ella. Había sido _espectacular…_ al menos para él. Aun no podía creer que aquello con lo que había soñado por mucho tiempo finalmente se hiciese realidad.

Se giró para mirar al techo, a pesar de todo, la voz de su conciencia estaba atormentándolo. Hacia unas horas había tocado el cielo junto a su nada pero ahora se sentía el peor de los monstruos sobre la tierra; se sentía horrible por sentir algo más que amor paternal por la joven. ¿Cómo es que había terminado así? Era una pregunta frecuente para él, a pesar de aceptar sus sentimientos…Él hubiese querido seguir amando a Hinata como el primer día. Pero no podía forzarse a sí mismo a algo así, si era verdad que alguna vez la amó, pero esa llama se había apagado para nunca más volver a encenderse.

Además de estar traicionando a sus hijos a quienes ya había decepcionado mucho, a Hinata, que solo le había sido fiel como nadie en el mundo y a sus dos mejores amigos; Sasuke y Sakura. También estaba haciéndole daño a Sarada, condenándola a una vida llena de preocupaciones, ocultar lo que sentía frente a absolutamente todos, de mentiras …A menudo Naruto pensaba en cómo sería la vida de Sarada junto a otra persona, que tal vez eso sería lo mejor para ella…

— ¿Naruto? —Lo llamo Sarada somnolienta, estirándose para un nuevo día. Naruto se giró para verla, lucia radiante, joven, fresca y hermosa. Los ojos de la chica emitían luz y brillo de ilusión que solo le hacía recordar a Hinata hacia años… Haciéndole sentir sucio. —, Bueno días.

El no dijo nada, solo le mostro una sonrisa cansada y de completa culpabilidad que pasó desapercibida para ella

—Ya es tarde, deberíamos volver.

Ella asintió y ambos rápidamente recogieron sus prendas para ponérselas a toda velocidad. Sarada se sentía la más afortunada mujer del mundo, se sentía querida y amada como nadie. Todo lo contario a el Hokage…

.

.

.

Naruto se apareció en la Torre del Hokague a las casi doce de la tarde para molestia de Shikamaru. Nadie podía encontrarlo por ningún lado, Naruto se adentró en la oficina con la máxima cautela que pudo, pues no quería que lo vieran ser impuntual y tacharan de irresponsable. Con el mayor secretismo que un Anbu, logro infiltrarse a su propia estación de trabajo evitando cualquier ruido brusco se sentó en su silla y lanzo un suspiro celebrando internamente su victoria.

—Llegas tarde. —Murmuro una voz llena de desgano y aburrimiento. Era Shikamaru Nara hablándole, estaba parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de molestia notable.

En realidad no era la primera vez que llegaba impuntual.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. —Se disculpó Uzumaki con pena.

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida e ir a continuar sus labores.

—Eres el Hokague, recuérdalo. —Dijo sin voltearse a verlo, para seguir su camino.

Aquellas simples palabras de la boca de Shikamaru, lo hacían sentir mal…era cierto, era el Hokague que gobernaba Konoha. No se suponía que llegara tarde a trabajar o estuviese en una relación clandestina con la única hija de sus dos mejores amigos, que abandonase a su familia para ir con una chica que podría ser su hija, que engañase a Hinata y a todo el mundo.

Acomodo unos papeles pensando en lo al que estaba todo. Que era inmoral, ruin e incorrecto…


	4. Equipo

**Desclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador, solo los uso con fines de entretener.**

 **Notas de autora: ¡Hola! ¡He vuelto con un poco más de este fic! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia :D**

 **Tenia un bloqueo terrible, pero ya he aclarar que este es un capitulo de 'transicion', necesario para empezar con el drama :)**

 **Vamos a responder comentarios (Porque me gusta 7u7);**

 **Wittzy92:** ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! ¡Te mando un corazón lleno de mucho "lof"! Pobre Sakura… Aunque no es de mi agrado, me pareció bastante triste que Sasuke no este con ella y Sarada en la aldea, pero sabemos que fallaría como Uchiha emo revolucionario, si se queda en Konoha (?).Es que… Hinata ella ama a su "Naruto-kun" :v

Más adelante habrá parte candente… censurada y no muy gráfica porque a señor FF. Net no lo permite y pues me dará Ban :v. De hecho si pensé en ponerle un pretendiente a Sarada… Siento que haría las cosas más interesantes.

 **KRT215** : ¡CHETOS! (¿)

El Ignaro: La belleza de tu comentario es de más de 8000 7u7

The Elder Guru: ¡Hola de nuevo! Si, ellos han dado un paso importante y crucial en la historia. Trato de darle el mayor realismo posible, pues la historia se centra en esos pequeños detalles.

Agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leerla y notar errores gramaticales, me gusta escribir de forma correcta, porque creo que los lectores merecen una redacción decente.

Invitado: Jeje sí. Pero ya paso(¿)

Kaguya's heir: Yo también estoy en contra de la infidelidad. Creo que Sarada es de los personajes más interesantes de la nueva generación, aunque Hinata es un personaje que me agrada, es verdad que ha actuado de manera pasiva a muchas cosas haciéndola desesperante.

 **Jeffersongongora:** Gracias por tus comentarios.

¡A leer!

.

.

.

Capitulo cuatro: Equipo

Las aldeas respiraban la paz… Actualmente, los equipos no tenían gran cosa que hacer. No más conspiraciones de asesinato o captura, espionaje o ataques entre naciones. Eran tiempos más sencillos ahora para todos. Aunque era bastante aburrido para la nueva generación, no se quejaban. Lo más laborioso que hacían era llevar mercancía o equipos para ayudar en la construcción de algún edificio en aldeas con menos ninjas en servicio. Luego de una fácil misión de rango "D", el equipo Konohamaru se dirigió a la barbacoa para comer algo antes de irse cada uno por su lado, como solían acostumbrar los equipos de la aldea.

Mientras ordenaban, Konohamaru y Mitsuki hablaban de cortes de carne sin prestar atención a nada más que ellos mismo. Boruto la miraba de forma fría… lucia molesto, tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Estaba acostumbrada por lo que no le tomo demasiada importancia; ella sabía la razón de aquello.

No era un secreto que Boruto no tenía una buena relación con su padre, era más que evidente para absolutamente todos, ella estaba segura de que su compañero estaba celoso y resentido por obtener más atención e interés de su padre que Himawari y el combinados… Lo entendía, se sentía un poco mal por ello pero… no demasiado, Boruto era hostil y no conocía de nada a Himawari. No podía preocuparse por desconocidos o personas groseras como Boruto. Realmente la tenía sin cuidado. Era horrible pero cierto.

— ¿No van a querer nada más? —Hablo Konohamaru a Sarada y Boruto, quienes hasta ese instante no pronunciaron ninguna palabra.

—No—Declinó el joven Uzumaki con un gesto.

Sarada negó también y la mesera se retiró con la orden de Mitsuki y el líder del equipo. La chica Uchiha estaba en lo cierto, Boruto estaba enojado y triste. Aquel día que llego de Suna, se preocupó y hablo más con su compañera que con nadie más, esa noche volvió tarde a casa y al día siguiente muy temprano. Es como si estuviese evitándolos a ellos…

— ¡Sarada! ¡Hola!

Era Chocho Akimichi, su única miga desde la academia, quien la saludaba enérgica. Ella y el resto del nuevo equipo Ino-Shika-Cho recién entraban al restaurante. Ella se acercó a su amiga dejando a sus compañeros atrás y tomo asiento a un lado de ella. Estaba muy feliz de verla, era la primera vez en meses que le hablaba.

— ¿Cuándo regresaste? —pregunto Chocho mientras había unas papas en bolsa mirando a Sarada.

Sarada carraspeó, e intento no ver más a Boruto. Se sentía un tanto incomoda con tanta gente rodeándola.

—Hace unos días…

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? — le respondió ella mientras masticaba una porción de papas crujientes, Sarada se congeló sin saber que decir… la joven Akimichi sonrió e hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto. —, Tranquila, es una broma. —Miró a sus compañeros y dijo: —, ¡Vamos! Sientense, Sarada esta devuelta.

Shikadai suspiro con aburrimiento e Inojin solo obedeció exhibiendo una sonrisa serena tan parecida a la de su padre, Sai. Mitsuki y Konohamaru saludaron e inmediatamente volvieron a comer sin prestar atención especial a los "invitados" de su mesa.

— ¿Cómo te fue en Suna? —Se atrevió a preguntar Inojin a Sarada directamente. Parecía muy interesado en saberlo, quizás mucho más que la misma Chocho.

—Muy agotador… Extrañaba Konoha, en Suna hace mucho calor —Respondió ella con cierta monotonía, Inojin asintió amable y no dijo absolutamente nada más.

Sarada mentía, aunque no del todo. Konoha era su hogar, donde estaba su madre, sus amigos… donde estaba Naruto. La persona quien amaba; él le daba cariño y calor que tanto había deseado por años. Sarada se siempre se sintió sola, todos en la academia solían llegar a una casa amorosa con al menos una persona esperándolos con comida caliente hecha especialmente para ellos. Hecha con amor… Pero en la casa Uchiha nunca había sido nada así, ni de cerca. Ella percibía su casa como fría y silenciosa; ahí no tenía ni un solo recuerdo grato. Todos eran momentos de soledad; de tener que crecer sin una figura paterna sin rostro y con una madre que a pesar de haber hecho su mayor esfuerzo de cubrir ambos papeles, no era suficiente pues tercamente seguía esperando a Sasuke y el abandono de él, les calaba profundamente.

Naruto era tan contrario a todo aquello, era atento, amoroso y un hombre con una energía vivaz que se le contagiaba. La hacía sentir más viva que nunca, la hacía sentir amada como nadie, importante…para alguien. Sarada era joven e inmadura, era inteligente sí, pero inteligencia y madurez son dos cosas que no siempre van de la mano. Ella era incapaz de ver el daño que estaban haciendo al tener una relación amorosa con alguien que ya tenía una vida formulada ajena a ella, no veía como ella misma se ataba a alguien que ya había vivido sin esperar a que su propia vida empezara de verdad.

Sí que sabía los riesgos que conllevaba, sin embargo, no podía imaginar las repercusiones reales que eso causaba en las vidas de las otras personas de su círculo personal y el de Naruto, estaba ciega en ese aspecto.

Y eso era bastante peligroso.

—Oye… Saradaaaa. ¡Hey! —Interrumpió Chocho sus pensamientos tan lejos de ahí, agitando su mano frente a su rostro. Sarada dio un respingo sorprendida y agitada, la Akimichi la miro un par de segundo desconcertada. Eran bastante amigas como para que ella pudiese ver a través de ella, La mirada intensa de Chocho intimidó a Sarada, pero de manera extraña ella sonrió para desconcierto de la joven Uchiha.

—Estaba pensando en otras cosas—se excusó ella.

Chocho asintió engullendo una porción de papitas.

Los demás alrededor de la mesa estaban en su propia plática, hablaban de carne y comparaban platillos que servían en aquel restaurante sin prestarles mucha atención a ellas, excepto Inojin, que ocasionalmente le lanzaba miradas breves a Sarada que no supo cómo interpretar exactamente. Él era un chico enigmático, tal y como su padre, Sai. Solo que era más prudente y agradable para las personas del entorno de lo que Sai había sido en el pasado.

—Es un poco aburrido cuando no estás aquí, Sarada. —Admitió su amiga ofreciéndole un poco de sus papas.

Sarada sonrió forzada mientras sentía la fuerte necesidad de contárselo a alguien. Aquella noche había sido mágica para ella, una noche completamente memorable que le quedaría grabada con fuego en la cabeza para la eternidad. Pues había entregado su inocencia a la persona que más amaba en el planeta. Aun no podía creerlo. Deseo poder contárselo a Chocho o a su mama. Pero no podía y la razón era obvia.

.

.

.

Más tarde, en la residencia Yamanaka; Sai servía la cena y colocaba platos sobre la mesa mientras Inojin e Ino los acomodaban.

—Es refrescante descansar un poco después de dos meses seguidos de guardia nocturna. —Comento Ino a Sai con energía, lanzando un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa de alivio —Me gusta estar aquí, pasar tiempo con ustedes.

—A mi también—Secundó Sai mientras ambos se sentaban a la mesa junto a su único hijo.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales por un momento hasta que Sai se quedó viendo de forma confundida a Inojin, dejando de lado la plática. Ino se extrañó, dirigió su mirada a Sai y luego a Inojin, quien se veía perdido jugando con los vegetales de su plato, revolviéndolos de un lado a otro ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

Inojin era un buen chico, inteligente, amable, servicial y amigable para las personas, su apariencia era bastante parecida a la de su padre, sus rasgos eran suaves y delicados, exhibiendo un par de ojos brillantes como los de Ino. Pero era un enigma, tanto como para sus compañeros como para sus padres…

Ya no era un niño pequeño, había estado sintiendo interés por integrarse más con sus compañeros de la academia y por las chicas… en especial una, y no cualquiera. La mismísima Sarada Uchiha era aquella que le hacía dejar de ser tan indiferente en ese aspecto, estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, sin embargo no se sentía cómodo con ellos. No podía ver a Sarada por mucho tiempo a los ojos, sentía extraño de hablarle directamente; era un cúmulo de emociones que nunca había experimentado antes. Un montón de cosas inexplicables con palabras, que se traducían en una terrible confusión mental y un enjambre de abejas en su estómago para un chico en esencia 'frio' como Inojin.

Era amor invadiéndolo, dejándolo con un enamoramiento incómodo. Se sentía extraño…Había llenado un cuaderno entero de dibujos especialmente dedicados a Sarada, ¿Cómo era posible? Se preguntaba. No sabía qué hacer, quería gritar sus sentimientos y sacarlos de su sistema de una vez por todas, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que eso era una de las peores ideas que había pasado por su mente. Suspiro revolviendo sus vegetales por el plato, bajo la mirada confusa de Ino y Sai.

—Inojin, Inojin… —Llamo Sai con calma, mientras Ino era invadida por la preocupación.

Inojin se sacudió y los miro con una sonrisa para disimular.

— ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Ino mirándole con intensidad.

—No. Solo un poco cansado—Admitió encogiéndose sin más para seguir comiendo normalmente. Disipando sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Naruto no había aparecido en varios días en la casa Uzumaki-Hyuuga, HInata lo había estado esperando todo ese tiempo para decirle la situación en la que se encontraba todo ahí…

Himawari había estado muy molesta por días por la pequeña pelea en la cena, a pesar de que ella había hecho un esfuerzo mucho mayor que nunca para reconfortarla, no funciono. Pero la pequeña Uzumaki no se sentía resentida con su hermano como Hinata esperaba, si no, con su padre. Y eso para ella, como madre… le dolió. Era el ultimátum que le decía que debía actuar, que debía enfrentar a Naruto sobre como los desplazo de su vida, lastimando a sus hijos.

HInata respiro nerviosa mientras miraba la superficie de la mesa de la residencia, el reloj marco las nueve de la noche. El silencio del lugar se rompió cuando Naruto entro por la puerta, sacándose el abrigo mientras la miraba, Hinata lo observo y volvió a su ensimismamiento. En un momento, todas sus fuerzas y ganas de luchar por sus hijos, fueron opacadas por una especie de confusión que le impedía formular una frase coherente.

Así que solo se quedó ahí, sentada sola temblando mientras su esposo subía a la recámara a dormir…


	5. Receta para el desastre

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es de fans para fans.¡Hola de nuevo! :) Gracias a todos por dejar sus comentarios opinando de la historia, aunque no los responda todos si que los leo y tomo en cuenta. Disculpen por la tardanza de veinte mil siglos, tenía un bloqueo salvaje que no me dejaba continuar esta historia UvU)r Pero aquí esta el capitulo :D.

Es un capitulo de transición. (?) Para mostrar un poco mas de los personajes antes del drama.

 **¡A leer! :)**

.

.

.

Capitulo cinco: Receta para el desastre.

Todo había continuado de manera normal en Konoha; Naruto y Sarada solían tener encuentros casuales a escondidas mientras todos estaban ensimismados en sus vidas monótonas como para notarlo. Sakura se debatía entre las jornadas largas de guardia en el hospital, a duras penas podía mantenerse despierta en el desayuno antes de que Sarada se marchara con su equipo todo el día.

Esa mañana no fue la excepción, ella se levantó temprano y tras arreglarse con ropa para entrenar bajó las escaleras donde el agradable aroma a comida recién hecha le golpeó el rostro. A medida que avanzaba, podía notar con mayor claridad la silueta delgada de su madre preparar un desayuno para ambas, revolvía huevo en la sartén con la mirada perdida en los ingredientes y un par de ojeras muy marcadas bajos sus ojos. Se veía cansada y triste, era uno de esos días grises para Sakura donde se sentía sobrecargada por todo, donde sentía que cada aspecto de su vida la asfixiaba hasta casi matarla; días oscuros en los que se sentía sola, abandonada y harta.

—Buenos días, mamá —Saludó Sarada con algo de animo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

Sakura removió un poco mas en la sartén y sintió de forma mecánica a su saludo, sin voltear a verla. En esos momentos solo deseaba irse a dormir y recuperar fuerzas tras su turno en el hospital general.

—Buenos días— Respondió de vuelta la mujer girando la perilla de la estufa para apagar el fuego y con ayuda de la espátula servir los huevos revueltos en un par de platos. Después, se dirigió al comedor junto a Sarada para así comer juntas el desayuno.

—¿Como estuvo la guardia?—Le pregunto la Uchiha para acabar con el silencio que envolvía la habitación y el ambiente general de la residencia. Siempre buscaba tener platicas amenas con su madre, ella era su única familia y la cercanía era demasiado importante para ella, la necesitaba a pesar de ya ser mayor de edad.

Sakura también la necesitaba a ella, durante los últimos dieciocho años Sarada había sido su compañía y apoyo para seguir. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, jamás podría olvidar a Sasuke del todo como la Haruno quería. Lamentablemente, la realidad era dura; Estaba sola junto a su hija y atrapada en un trabajo muy demandante que, en ocasiones, la hacia sentir que no podía mas.

—Agotadora...—Balbuceó Sakura con una sonrisa que salio muy forzada y un suspiro de cansancio total.

—Hoy iré con mi equipo a limpiar un lago en la aldea, llegaré temprano. Konohamaru-Sensei dijo que no llevaría mucho tiempo...—Le platicó la muchacha a su madre mientras tomaba algunos bocados para charlar, en los últimos días casi no había cruzado palabra con ella—, Es solo una misión de rango "D"...

Oyó el suspiro exhausto de su madre pero decidió obviarlo, solo quería hablar y convivir un poco. El frío de la casa en la que compartían se notaba mucho mas cuando su madre se veía cansada de todo, por mas que lo disimulara con sonrisas forzadas, Sarada era capaz de notarlo. Tanto ella como Sasuke podían ver a través de ella, pues era un libro abierto al mundo. Sus sentimientos eran intensos y notorios para todo aquel que la observara por unos pocos segundos. No podía ocultar nada para nadie, y menos, para ella; su hija.

—Te esperaré...para la cena —Le respondió mientras apoyaba su mano en su mejilla para prestar a atención a las palabras de su hija.

—Deberías dormir, mamá —Sugirió Sarada con evidente preocupación. Por el estado demacrado de su madre a quien quería mucho como para verla así.

La aludida asintió con desgano, tomo los platos semivacíos de la mesa y los llevo hasta el lavabo para después lavarlos. Sarada solo la vio arrastrar los pies por el pasillo y hasta las escaleras desapareciendo de su vista con un vago "nos vemos después" en voz apenas perceptible.

Después de eso, salió de la casa para emprender camino hasta el lago que se suponía debian limpiar, a unos metros, vio a Inojin que lucía como si la esperara a ella. Hecho que la sorprendió.

—Hola, Sarada. —Le saludó amablemente el chico con un suave gesto y una leve sonrisa que resultaba reconfortante.

La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque aun se preguntaba el que hacia ahí. Sin embargo, mejor decidió preguntarselo directamente.

—¿Que haces aquí?

Inojin se encogió de hombros en su lugar antes de propinarle una respuesta, sin apartar sus claros ojos de los oscuros de ella. La explocación era simple.

—Bueno, nuestros equipos limpiarán el lago hoy. Y vivo cerca de aquí, pense que podríamos llegar juntos—Le respondió con naturalidad.

—No lo sabía—Contestó Sarada sorprendida. Aliviada porque el que fueran dos equipos aligeraría la "carga" de sacar la basura del agua. Tardaría menos tiempo en terminar la tarea y sería más fácil se realizarla.

Tras la pequeña conversación, ambos ninjas emprendieron marcha rumbo al sitio acordado para la reunión de los participantes de la misión. El resto del camino hablaron un poco sobre asuntos cotidianos de poca importancia.

.

.

.

Sasuke había estado rondando más cerca de Konoha de lo que era habitual, generalmente, se mantenía a una distancia prudente o muy lejos de la aldea. Pero los últimos meses se había estado sintiendo extraño respecto a la aldea, una especie se conflicto lo aquejaba como nunca antes en su vida, como si deseara volver. Y esa era una sensación ajena que nunca antes había experimentado en carne propia; anhelo.

La vida en el bosque de los alrededores le resultaba muy tranquila, demasiado quizás, tanto que volvería loco a cualquier persona que fuera perfectamente social y extrovertida. Pero al no ser el caso de Sasuke, era mas fácil de sobrellevar ese tipo de vida tan solitario que acarreaba en cuidar la zona. No amaba a su aldea ni se sentía conectado a ella como muchas personas que conoció en su vida o ciudadanos comunes que se topó alguna vez en sus visitas para entregar reportes a su compañero y ahora Hokage de Konoha, acerca de sus descubrimientos o observaciones. La reconocía como su lugar de nacimiento pero ahí tenía tantos recuerdos malos que le era más sencillo solo estar alejado de esas callejuelas que tanto veía tan nítidos en sus recuerdos vívidos que acudían a él en forma de horrendas pesadillas llenas de sangre y muerte.

Aunque Naruto en varias ocasiones, un par de años atrás, le había dicho de manera directa que ya no debía hacer más ese trabajo y que estaba en libertad de volver a la aldea para estar con su familia que aguardaba a su regreso; hasta le fecha no se sentía listo para ello. Muchas personas podían juzgar desde su posición la situación familiar de Sasuke y sus familia, sin embargo, él tenía sus motivos para todo ello. Sakura lo entendía y para él eso era más que suficiente, nadie más, salvó Naruto quizás tenía derecho a opinar sólo por ser amigo cercano de ambos.

Konoha fue su hogar desde que nació, ahí había pasado los mejores y peores momentos de su vida. Desde que desertó de ahí, dejando a una joven Sakura llorando tras intentar con todas su fuerzas convencerlo de desistir de su venganza, no había pasado mucho mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Ni aunque los exoneraron de todos sus crímenes y su rostro dejó de estar en el libro bingo; sentía rechazo por Konoha y como si ese sentimiento fuese mutuo. No fue capaz de regresar para vivir como un ciudadano común, aun, cuando Sarada se lo pidió con una mirada cargada de la mas profunda de las decepciones. Y como buena Uchiha, no insistió en que Sasuke se quedara, solo lo aceptó en silencio como si acatara una orden. De un forma tan mecánica, la niña en aquel entonces, solo asintió. Sasuke sólo se marchó sin decir nada mas, prácticamente abandonando a su familia.

Suspiró mientras contemplaba la naturaleza de sus alrededores, esa calma perpetua comenzaba a resultar molesta y tremendamente aburrida. El los últimos meses sentía cada vez mas que necesitaba compañía, no para charlar no nada parecido, aquello jamás se le dio bien.

El sonido de la naturaleza, antes le resultaba algo muy relajante, casi acogedor y que contrastaba mucho con el bullicio general de una aldea promedio. Sasuke caminó hasta encontrar un árbol que le pareció lo suficientemente reconfortante para detenerse a descansar y observar ese paisaje que le rodeaba. Frunció el seño al comtemplar la poca diferencia que había esa parte con el resto del bosque, «Nada nuevo», fue lo único que pensó. Ya estaba cansado de la ausencia de algo que hacer, personas a su alrededor que le recordaran que estaba vivo; dentro de sí, sabía que era momento de un cambio de ambiente.

«Es hora de regresar...», se dijo levantando la vista hacia el cielo siempre azul despejado del país del fuego.

.

.

.

El reloj de pared en la residencia Uzumaki-Hyūuga marcó las dos de la tarde y la merienda , preparada por Hinata y algo de ayuda de Himawari, estaba casi lista. Bolt no estana debido a que ese dia se le asignó una misión, por lo que estaban solas, Hinata removió un poco más en la cacerola y una vez que estuvo listo apagó el fuego.

Sonreía pero no estaba feliz en lo absoluto, la noche anterior había reunido todo su valor para poder enfrentarse a Naruto y de una vez por todas, decirle lo terrible que iba la situación familiar. Pero, en el momento de la verdad, se paralizó por completo. Todos sus deseos de luchar por la preservación de su familia se habían desvanecido cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Hinata sintió su fuerza menguar y las palabras que preparó, esfumarse.

Aunque lo hubiese intentado, no hubiera sido capaz de ni de pronunciar su nombre en un tono que fuese audible.

Mientras servía la merienda en un plato frente a su hija menor, esta la juzgaba con la mirada. Lucia tan preocupada por algo que Hinata desconocía, la chica hizo un ademán de querer decirle pero calló.

—Mamá...—Llamó ella con una voz algo temblorosa y cargada de dudas. Los azules ojos de la muchacha brillaron de tristeza a lo que Hinata tomó asiento frente a ella para pretarle atención—, ¿Por qué papá jamás viene a casa con nosotros?

Aquello fue otro golpe para Hinata, nada la hería más que el ver como su hija empezaba a sentirse como Bolt respecto a la ausencia se su padre. Ella sabía que la joven Himawari no lo obviaría ppr siempre, y que tarde o temprano comenzaría a cuestionarse cuál era la razón de que Naruto jamás estuviera con ellos. Finalmente esta sucediendo.

—¿Él ya no nos quiere...?—Insitió Himawari en un tono que exigía una explicación lógica que justificara esa situación que estuvo pasando por años enteros. La usual respuesta que daba acerca de lo duro que era el trabajo como Hokage y lo absorbente que podía llegar a ser, ya no les bastaba a ella—¿Mamá...?

Hinata tembló por dentro al no tener nada coherente para cubrir a su esposo. Estaba totalmente acorralada, suspiró con disimulo y prefirió repetir lo mismo que decía siempre.

—Tu padre es el hokage de la aldea...

—Lo sé—Interrumpió la menor bajando la mirada, había perdido la cuenta ya de cuantas veces su madre repitió esa simple frase para excusar el evidente abandono de Naruto hacia ellos. Simplemente no quería escucharlo más, solo buscaba saber la verdad—Ya lo sé.

Y las palabras de la Hyūuga no eran la verdad. Asintió, como si digiriera aquello bajo la mirada de su consternada madre.

—Himawari...—Empezó la mujer con aire culpable, sabiendo que ya no podía ocultarle más nada a sus hijos. Ellos ya eran lo suficientemente mayores como para notar lo que pasaba.


	6. El inicio

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es de fans para fans.

¡Holaaaa~! :)

He aquí, el capítulo seis de esta historia.

Disculpen si la historia va lenta, pero es necesario.

 **¡A leer!**

.

.

.

Capítulo seis: El inicio...

La aldea había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Sasuke estuvo ahí, mas bien, es que jamás de detuvo a observarla con detenimiento. Cuando llegaba para hablar con Naruto, iba de largo hasta la torre del hokage sin detenerse ni un segundo a perder tiempo. En el pasado, el simple hecho de estar en la aldea le hacia sentir incómodo y hasta nostálgico debido a la cantidad de sucesos cruciales en su vida que tuvieron lugar en esa ubicación.

El clima de ese día en particular estaba muy agradable, como si Konoha lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos tras tantos años de conflicto. Una especie de bienvenida sutil, un presagio de que su lugar estaba ahí en la aldea.

El viento soplaba ondeando su oscura capa, nadie lo miraba con recelo y la paz se respiraba en el ambiente. Las calles estaban concurridas, los habitantes iban y venian de un lado a otro sin preocupación alguna; entraban y salían de los diversos locales de la cuadra para comprar alimentos o solo curiosear en los puestos improvisados en plena via. Aquella visión le recordó a los días felices de mercado en el clan Uchiha, junto a su hermano mayor Itachi.

Ningún atisbo de deseos vengativos.

.

.

.

—¡Nos vemos luego, Inojin!—Exclamó Sarada agitando la mano derecha de un lado a otro a manera de despedida al primogénito de los Yamanka, quien muy amablemente, se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa. El joven le devolvió el gesto mientras se marchaba a la barbacoa con Chochō Akimichi y Shikadai Nara.

La Uchiha siguió hasta llegar a la puerta, giró la perilla y abrió. Cerró la puerta principal tras de sí, entrando a la casa.

Suspiró algo cansada por la misión y el sol al que habia estado expuesta por una cantidad de tiempo considerable, y como era usual, la cada yacia en un silencio casi adsoluto. Solo se oía el "tic-tac" que producía el segundero del reloj de pared ubicado en la cocina de la casa, podria ser tan desesperante a veces.

—¡Ya llegué, mamá!—Anunció ella un tono que resonó en cada rincón del primer piso de la residencia, el silencio despues de sus palabras le hizo saber que estaba sola. Probablemente, Sakura seguía durmiendo en al segundo piso pues esa mañana parecia exhausta.

Sin más, Sarada avanzó hasta la cocina. Su madre habia mencionado que le esperaría con la cena lista y como la misión terminó demasido rápido, creyó que el que ella le hiciera la cena sería un detalle muy especial. Valoraba mucho el hecho de que Sakura la cuidara, le cocinara y la escuchara; Sabía lo difícil que debía ser estar sola junto a una niña sin nadie que la apoyara.

Prendió la llama de la estufa y colocó una cacerola sobre este, dispuesta a cocinar. Del refrigerador sacó algunos vegetales para preparar un guiso, no tenia mucha idea de como iba todo aquello pero iba a intentarlo por lo menos aunque le quedara una pasta quemada. Fue mas difícil de lo que imaginó, ella no solia cocinar.

Una hora y media más tarde, finalmente terminó de preparar el guiso para su madre, estaba un poco quemado pero era comestible. Dejó la sartén en la estufa para que se enfriara un poco y ella se sentó a la mesa para esperar a que Sakura despertara.

Estaba cansada de sentirse tan sola en su propio hogar, pare ella Sakura jámas fue suficiente, en el aspecto de que siempre habría un lugar vació ahí.

El de Sasuke.

Y eso le calaría por la eternidad, pues él nunca mostró interés por ambas. Partiendo desde el hecho de que solamente iba a la aldea con el propósito de hablar con el Hokage, no se dignó en diesiocho años a desviarse para pasar tiempo de calidad con Sakura o ella. No tenía ni una sola foto familiar que valiera la pena, en la única que él aparecía, lucía como si desease estar en cualquier otro lado menos cerca suyo.

Odiaba a Sasuke por ello, por abandonarla y pasar de ella como si no valiera o mereciera el privilegio de estar en su presencia.

Sintió que iba a echarse a llorar de la rabia que le causaba el pensar en ese asunto, no importaba que o cuanto le despreciara, casi siempre se hallaba pensando en su padre. Cuando seguramente el ni se molestaba en recordar su existencia.

Pero al menos, Naruto y su madre la amaban. Aquello era más que suficiente, debía serlo.

Por que no iba a tener nada más.

Oyó a alguien bajar por las escaleras, debía ser Sakura. Cosa que confirmó al verla pasar el marco de la puerta para acompañarla a comer su intento de guiso medio quemado.

—Traté de cocinarte algo—Admitió al ver que Sakura intentaba ver de que se trataba desde su lugar en la mesa.

—Eso veo—Le dijo con una sonrisa alegre, sus rostro lucía cansado pero radiante, ella estaba feliz de ver esa "sorpresa" que su hija trató de darle al prepararle comida.

Sarada se levantó a servir una porción en ambos platos y volvió a tomar asiento, Sakura se dispuso a comer.

—¿Cómo estuvo la misión? —Cuestionó antes de tomar un bocado, las verduras estaban sobrecocidas y muy blandas pero lo ignoró.

Sarada rió como si tuviera gracia, soltando un largo suspiró. Como si dijera que fue complicada.

—¿Qué pasa?—Le preguntó desconcertada— Dijiste que era fácil en la mañana.

—No con el calor que hacía.

—¿Era mucho?

—Sí, bastante. Pero terminamos temprano, éramos dos equipos para limpiar; El de Inojin y el mío—Le explicó mientras se levantaba para ir por jugo al refrigerador—, De hecho, me acompañaron a casa cuando terminamos.

—Que lindo, Sarada.

—Sí, extrañaba la aldea y a ti— "Y a Naruto" quiso decir al recordar su misión en Suna que duró más de lo que habría deseado, amaba a la aldea, el estar con su madre y a sus amigos de otros equipos ninja.

Sakura guardó silencio, al ver el semblante nostálgico de la Uchiha. Le pesaba el verla triste y con ese anhelo en sus palabras.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta, y Sakura, con bastante pereza se levantó para ir a abrir. Sarada se quedó a lavar los trastes usados durante la preparación. Había ensuciado mucho para ser un simple guiso.

Otros dos golpes más dieron a la puerta, Sakura caminó un poco mas rápido para ya acallar eso. Siempre prefirió los timbres, algo molesta por la moderada insistencia, abrió la puerta exhasperada.

—¿Qué?—Dijo con un gesto de irritación que se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en uno de sorpresa total al ver de quién se trataba.

—Sakura, Hola.

—Sasuke...—Susurró ella entre dientes, impactada, e hizo la única pregunta que podía formular en ese instante —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Puedo pasar?

Sakura se quedó sin palabras, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

.

.

.

Himawari suspiró con pesadez mientras observaba un retrato familiar en la pared desde el comedor de la residencia Uzumaki-Hyūuga, ahí estaban todos; su madre, su padre, Bolt y ella. Sonreían alegremente.

Pero esa fotografía era de hace ya un par de años atrás, las cosas habían cambiado y no presisamente para bien. Al crecer, y ser cada vez menos inocente e ingenua, puso ver como lentamente todo al su alrededor comenzaba a decaer entre su núcleo familiar. Su padre estaba ausente casi todo el tiempo, hecho que molestaba a su hermano mayor al punto de causar tensión entre ambos y posteriormente una relación fría casi inexistente.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos de alguien ingresando a la casa, en dirección a ella. Hasta que estuvo muy cerca se volvió para ver, sus azules ojos se encontraron con los de su padre. Un silencio envolvió el ambiente por unos pocos segundos que parecieron no tener final antes de que Naruto se atreviera a siquiera murmurar algo.

Himawari no mostró nada, estaba en blanco. Solo lo miraba, como si estuviese esperando algo de el; una disculpa, una explicación coherente, una excusa, cualquier cosa aunque fuere mínima para justificar todo. Naruto avanzó un poco más, adentrándose en la habitación, Himawari seguía sin emitir absolutamente nada.

—Himawari—La llamó él con un tono que denotó incomodidad, casi obligación de hablarle. Aquello había sido muy extraño, normalmente cuando volvía a casa su pequeña hija corría a abrazarlo y decirle cuanto sentía su ausencia. A lo que él, mientra se lamentaba por ello y sentía culpable, juraba que pronto podría estar con ellos. Le pedía paciencia y entendiento, entonces la muchacha se calmaba, pero esta vez, no había sido así—...¿Como estás, hija?

Otro silenció antes de oir su repuesta. Sólo el "Tic-Tac" del reloj en la pared y el suave viento golpeando contra el cristal.

—Bien, papá—Respondió con tranquilidad que se percibió demasiado fría a su parecer.

Esa mirada que no decía nada lo ponía nervioso, suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa radiante, esperando dejar de sentir el ambiente tan tenso. Caminó hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador buscando algún alimento para saciar su hambre, Himawari no se movió de donde estaba.

—¿Y tu madre?—Agregó para romper un poco el hielo. Comenzaba a pensar en el por qué estaba tan callada su hija.

La chica levantó la vista al oír eso, volteó a verlo con un brillo de interés que no pudo ocultar. Casi emocionada por sus simples palabras.

—Está arriba, ¿Viniste a verla? —Completó rápidamente la Uzumaki menor con notable emoción, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Naruto. Lo desconcertó de sobremanera el presenciar ese cambio tan súbito por una pregunta casual.

Encontró un recipiente con sobras de la cena, la abrió y se sirvió en un plato.

—Solo preguntaba—Aclaró sin pensarlo demasiado, más concentrado en su comida que el tema de conversación; Hinata. Tenía mucha hambre, tantas horas en la oficina lo agotaban al máximo.

Himawari se removió en su lugar, echando un último vistazo al cuadro que estaba observando de ellos como una famila feliz, después a su padre que comía con ansias y finalmente al reloj.

—Esta bien, papá.

El sonrió un poco ante esa respuesta. No estaba prestando atención, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza justo en ese momento como para hacerlo. Tanto que no había espacio para nada más.


	7. Inesperado

**Disclaimer: Naruto, asi como sus personajes, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se pasan a leer esta humilde historia, aprecio mucho sus comentarios :)

Como decia RoseGold, no hubo NaruSara en los últimos capítulos. Es que necesitaba desarrollar otros aspectos de la historia, pero ya habrá :)

 **¡A leer! :)**

.

.

.

Capítulo siete: Inesperado.

Sakura cerró la puerta una vez que Sasuke ingresó en la residencia. Estaba atónita de verlo ahí, tan cerca de ella. Aún no salía de su asombro, Sasuke no iba mucho a la aldea y jamás se quedaba. Era una visita muy inusual...

Inesperada.

El semblante de Sakura mostraba desconcierto total, no paraba de tratar de adivinar que podría motivar a Sasuke a estar ahí. Por un momento pensó que podía ser que pasaba algo malo o necesitaba ayuda de alguna manera, él no era el tipo de persona que perdía su tiempo en pasar a saludar. Ni nunca lo fue, a decir verdad.

Sasuke permaneció cerca de la puerta, con la mirada puesta en Sakura. Ella se quedó callada al no saber que decirle, principalmente, por el hecho de que no tenía nada para decir. Los brillantes ojos de Sakura relucieron dudosos, esperando una explicación.

Decidió tomar la iniciativa, exhaló buscando serenidad y comenzó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?— Le volvió a preguntar como hacía unos instantes cuando recién abrió la puerta. Ya no hacía muchos años que lo llamaba por su nombre sin ningún honorífico.

—Volví a la aldea— Contestó con tono neutro y calmado. Sin prisa alguna, podía sentir esa mirada inquisitoria que Sakura le lanzaba, tratando de decifrar sus posibles intenciones.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?—Insistió ella, con un tono que casi sonó preocupado, ante la posibilidad de que Sasuke hubiera descubierto una amenaza.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella no le creía, pero no la culpaba por ello. Él tampoco se creía su propia desición.

Sarada terminó de lavar los trates sucios de la comida y suspiró, estaba aburrida y algo nostálgica. Pensó en que mejor se iba a relajar y divertir con su madre, sacó una bolsa de papas de la alacena y se dirigió hasta la sala.

Pero ella no estaba ahí, le pareció extraño así que se encaminó al recibidor recordando que fue a atender el llamado a la puerta.

—Mamá, y si vemos algo...

Y calló.

Sarada se quedó petrificada al ver con _quién_ hablaba su madre. Era él.

Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Su padre._

Su corazón se estrujó de una forma tan horrible que le dolió, quiso echarse a llorar y decirle lo enojada que estaba con él. Pero como una Uchiha, solo mantuvo la compostura y contuvo todas su emociones frente a él.

—Padre—Fué lo único que logró articular, dándole una de las miradas mas frías que alguna vez le dirigió a alguien. Llena de desprecio y un notable resentimiento a la que Sasuke respondió con una de seriedad absoluta.

Sakura quedó justo en el medio de ambos, observándolos intermitente a cada uno. Sin saber que hacer, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y la ira emanar de su hija.

—Sarada—Murmuró él en tono impersonal exáminandola de arriba a abajo. Había crecido tanto en su ausencia.

—Estás aquí—Señaló lo obvio sin mover ni un músculo, estaba helada y sentía que en cualquier momento gritaría presa de la rabia.

—Me alegra verte.

Y acto seguido, Sasuke posó su mano en su mejilla en un gesto que casi la hizo pensar que en verdad podría existir la posibilidad de que ella le importase. La tranquilidad y naturalidad con la que lo hizo la molestó mucho, por el 'simple' hecho de que sentía que no tenía el derecho de abandonarla así y volver de nada pretendiendo ser su padre de un minuto a otro.

Sarada se encontraba profundamente resentida y ofendida. Exhaló, se sentía aturdida y enojada por todo. Sakura aún no salía de su estupor, no tenía idea de que decir o hacer; estaba en blanco.

—Yo no—Le respondió apartando su mano de ella con brusquedad y pasando a un lado de Sakura en dirección a la puerta—Voy a salir, mamá.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y desapareció tras dar un portazo bajo la mirada triste de Sakura. Quién se giró hacia Sasuke para intercambiar miradas.

.

.

.

Sarada practicamente huyó de su casa, había sentido el gesto cariñoso de su padre como un atrevimiento que no le correspondía. No le halagó ni le gustó.

Él, que la abandonó por tanto tiempo para irse a vivir lejos sin cartas, sin regalos, sin visitas o felicitaciones en sus cumpleaños no tenía derecho alguno de tratarla como si fuera su hija ni fingir que le importaba en verdad.

No podía llegar así nada más y pretender que no la había dejado sola.

Y no lo iba a permitir.

Caminó por toda la aldea con un destino claro; la torre del Hokage. Realmente necesitaba ver a Naruto, se sentía horrible y solo quería echarse a llorar como nunca. Finalmente arrivó al lugar, recorrió los pasillos intentando con toda su fuerza de voluntad no llorar, los corredores eran amplios y numeroso. El camino hasta la oficina del Hokage era largo.

Finalmente vió la puerta de su destino y sin tocar entró, estaba algo desesperada. por contarselo todo. No estaba siendo precavida como siempre, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Naruto..? —Lo llamó por lo bajo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no había rastros de Shikamaru así que se atrevió a adentrarse en la oficina con libertad.

Allí estaba, hundido en el escritorio con un montón de papeles a un costado, lucía ocupado.

Naruto levantó la vista y le sonrió con cálidez.

—Sarada, hola—La saludó dejando su pluma sobre la mesa para prestarle atención a la chica que yacía de pie sobre la puerta como si no pudiera moverse de ahí.

—Yo...—No pudo decie nada más porque las lágrimas nublaron su vista y un nudo le impidió hablar con claridad.

Naruto se alarmó por ello y se levantó de su silla para ir hasta su posición, recibiendola con un abrazo para reconfortarla.

—Sarada...¿Qué sucede?—Le preguntó en voz baja, solo para que ella escuchase. La muchacha seguía sollozando aferrada a él.

No eran lágrimas de tristeza.

No, claro que no.

Eran lágrimas de rabia contenida y resentimiento puro. Le ardían los ojos y el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, estaba tan molesta y confundida por la visita inesperada de Sasuke.

Solamente esperaba que no se quedara demasiado, pues no deseaba verlo.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, el la observaba lleno de confusión y recordó que hasta el momento no le había dicho nada en concreto respecto a la razón de su llanto. Pensó en lo perdido que debía estar, se separó un poco de su lado y se secó las lágrimas intentado sonreír.

—¿Por qué lloras?—Le preguntó sosteniéndola por los hombros con suavidad, buscando su mirada.

Ella carraspeó para disipar el nudo en la garganta, que tanto le dificultaba el hablar.

—Él regresó...—Le dijó en tono bajo, como si fuera un susurro. Como si no entendiera lo que ella misma decía, exhaló para despejarse y se sintió tonta por basicamrnte correr a su brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Se avergonzó de sus propias acciones tan impulsivas, ella no era como Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke volvió a la aldea? —Cuestionó buscando una confirmación de lo que acababa de decirle, Naruto recibió un asentimiento de su parte y tuvo qur parpadear para comprender—, No lo sabía. Yo no lo llamé ni se supone que me reporte nada.

—¿No? ¿Entonces...?—Dijo Sarada más confundida que antes. No tenía sentido que Sasuke estuviera en la aldea si no era ppr nimguna de las razones que Naruto mencionóy descartó al mismo tiempo.

—No tiene ninguna misión desde hace meses—Admitió, y Sarada sintió rabia de pensar que hasta ese momento se dignaba en aparecer en sus vidas.

El ambiente se hizo más pesado.

—¿Y entonces que hace aquí?—Le riñó como si el Séptimo tuviera la obligación de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Se veía tan molesta que simplemente no supo que decir para hacerla sentir bien o, al menos, un poco mejor.

—Bueno...

—No tiene derecho alguno—Agregó escupiendo las palabras con rencor, frunciendo el seño de pensar en la posibilidad de que su padre tratara de inmiscuirse en su vida y la de su madre—No es justo.

—Sarada...

—No lo voy a dejar.

—Dale una oportunidad, Sarada. ¿Podrías hacerlo? —Replicó en un tono que sonó entre petición y súplica, pero que no dejó de oírse amable.

La Uchiha le regresó una mirada que decía "no" a todas luces, fruncía el seño y no decía nada. Aún tenia algunas lágrimas en las mejillas que él se apresuró a quitar.

Solo se miraron.

Ninguno agregó una palabra y se besaron con ternura.

Y ambos decidieron no volver a casa esa noche.

.

.

.

Hinata había escuchado la puerta de su casa abrirse, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en descubrir que se trataba de su esposo. Simplemente le daba igual, a él ella no era una prioridad en su vida, ni siquiera, una parte de importancia. Ese hecho le dolía en el alma.

Durante los últimos meses estaba pasando mucho más de ella y peor aún, de sus hijos, que de costumbre. Ya había intentado decírselo pero a la hora de la verdad simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

Se paralizó por completo.

Se levantó de su lugar en la cama matrimonial que alguna vez fue de ambos, ahora solo ella dormía ahí. Ver que restaba tanto espacio la hacía sentir muy sola.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso y vió a su hija sentada en el comedor de la casa. Parecía estar pensando en algo, con una expresión de seriedad que ni notó su presencia.

Hinata avanzó hasta llegar a la cocina de la residencia y preparle una linda cena a sus hijos, en la qur por supuesto, no esperaba que Naruto apareciera. Sacó algunos ingredientes del refrigerador y se dispuso a cocinar.

Himawari sentía mucha tristeza por su madre, que había resistido mucho. Pensó en muchas razones por las cuáles lo hacía y tras muchas vueltas llegó a la contundente conclusión de que Bolt y ella eran la única razón.

Y no era justo para ella.

Hinata siguió picando algunas verduras mientras era observada por Himawari.

—No tienes que hacerlo, mamá—Le dijo.

Hinata sonrió pensando que se refería a cocinar, pero Himawari hablaba de seguir en un matrimonio sin amor que no le retribuía nada y le hacía daño a todos.

—Yo quiero hacerlo, soy tu mamá. —Le respondió echando las verduras a una cacerola a cocinarse. Sin notar que su respuesta aplicaba para ambos casos.

Himawari no dijo nada más y la abrazó.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales: Gracias por leer esta capítulo :)** Nos **vemos en el próximo, y muchas gracias por sus fav, Follow y reviews :3**


	8. Desición

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto, esto es sin fines de lucro. De fans para fans.**

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Holaaaa! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia, se los agradrezco. Así como sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas :)

 **Rosegold09:** Es cierto, Sakura no se lo esperaba y Sarada ciertamente se lo tomó muy mal. Fue todo muy repentino para la pobre.

No te preocupes si no te agradan :) Todos tienen personajes que les agradan más o menos. En mi caso solía ser Sakura, pero le he cogido mucho cariño en la última parte de Naruto, además, me encanta su diseño final.

Aquí les dejo el capítulo número ocho de esta historia.

 **¡A leer! :)**

.

.

.

Capítulo ocho: Desición.

Naruto despertó junto a Sarada en medio de la espaciosa habitación de su lugar secreto, era tan linda y acogedora. Mucho más de lo que el hogar de cada uno lo era desde hacía unos meses.

Aún no amanecía, así que prefirió no levantarse hasta más tarde. Miró al techo de la habitación, como si éste fuera a darle respuestas a qué hacer con su vida; y mas específicamente con su matrimonio con Hinata Hyuūga.

Que no era un secreto que estaba en un punto muerto, estancado desde hace unos años. Ambos se hallaban atrapados en ese compromiso, y la verdad, ya no entendía el por qué. Sus hijos, Bolt e Himawari, ya eran lo suficiente mayores para afrontar una separación. Que en su opinión; en ese punto de la situación familiar que llevaba, era lo mejor.

Ya un tiempo atrás, él mismo consiguió los papeles necesarios para iniciar el proceso de divorciarse, pero por alguna razón más allá de su entendimiento no se sintió preparado para mostrárselos a Hinata. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero finalmente, desistía dudando de su desición si era lo mejor para ambos.

Suspiró con cansancio.

Sarada aún dormía y parecía que no iba a despertar hasta ya tarde. Pero él no podía quedarse a su lado solo por que sí, tenía un cúmulo de obligaciones y tareas por hacer esperándolo en la oficina. Pensó en dejar una nota diciendole que se marchaba debido a eso, no le parecía el solo irse dejándola tirada.

La Uchiha se movió entre las suaves sábanas de la cama para seguir durmiendo mientras él buscaba entre los cajones un trozo de papel y pluma para escribir.

—Uhm... ¿Estás despierto? —Dijo la voz de Sarada adormilada, levantándose un poco de entre las cobijas para verlo desde su posición, un poco desconcertada.

Naruto dejó su tarea por la paz, ya no era necesario dejarle una nota. Estaba despierta.

—Si, estoy aquí.

—Buenos días—Agregó ella con un tono alegre y una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Mucho más feliz y relajada que el día anterior cuando irrumpió en la oficina del Hokage—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, pero antes...

—¿Sucede algo?—Masculló Sarada visiblemente preocupada pues la expresión de Naruto se ensombreció al pensar en algo que ella desconocía.

Ese _algo_ era la petición de divorcio que estaba por darle a Hinata, sin embargo, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de contárselo a ella.

—Quiero pedirle el divorcio a Hinata... —Empezó con su azul mirada puesta en un punto fijo en la ventana que dejaba ver el paisaje natural del exterior, tomó aire y continuó—: Y voy a decírselo hoy mismo.

—Oh—Replicó la Uchiha mientras se colocaba sus anteojos rojos que estaban a un costado en una pequeña mesita de madera.

Ella no sabía que decir en el momento, estaba muy feliz por ese hecho pero no lo dejo entrever al sentir que era cruel alegrarse por algo así. Así que, solo asintió con lentitud a sus palabras. Una punzada de culpabilidad la azotó y al mismo tiempo, una de emoción.

Pero sentía mucha pena por Hinata Hyuūga, no podía decir que la conociera intímamente, pero sabía que lo iba a pasar mal. Y sentía que de alguna manera, aquello era su culpa.

—De acuerdo.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo, me refiero a decírselo—Siguió hablando él con la mirada perdida, recitando sus pensamientos al aire, compártiendolos con su amada para sentirse mejor—Pero es lo mejor para ambos. Este matrimonio no va a ningún lado, ni lo hizo en el pasado...

—Te apoyo—Concedió Sarada acercándose a abrazarlo y mostrarle su apoyo incondicional. Se notaba a leguas que lo requería en ese instante, el destello de alegría en su ojos azules lucía apagado y él menos animado de lo usual.

Naruto sonrió hacia ella ante sus palabras de refuerzo, la Uchiha acarició sus cabellos rubios con cariño.

.

.

.

Sakura acomodó sus cabellos rosados detrás de su oreja y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro cuando la tetera comenzó a silbar, señalando que el agua hervía en su interior. La retiró del fuego con cuidado de no provocarse ninguna quemadura y sirvió en unos recipientes para tomar el té.

Era temprano, el día anterior Sarada se marchó muy molesta de la casa y Sakura, por su bien, decidió darle tiempo no forzándola a regresar en ese mismo rato. Le permitió a Sasuke quedarse debido a que el también puso de su parte para que pudieran vivir en aquella casa y porque secretamente anhelaba su compañía, sin embargo, no entendía que lo motivaba a volver de forma tan súbita.

Ninguno se dirigió la palabra desde el día anterior cuando ella le dijo que podía dormir en el sofá dejándole una manta para que se cubriera del frío y después de un incómodo " _Buenas noches"_ se fueron a dormir.

Estaba cien por ciento segura de que si quería o necesitaba saber algo de Sasuke lo mejor era solo preguntárselo directamente, pues él nunca brilló por ser altamente comunicativo, si no preguntaba Sasuke ni se lo iba a decir.

Mejor solo andar sin rodeos.

—¿Por qué has vuelto?— Preguntó casi exigiendo una respuesta satisfactoria, no es que le molestara como obviamente a Sarada pero le confundía. ¿Sería posible que regresara a ellas para ser una familia? Era factible pero poco probable, considerando los ' _antecedentes'_ de Sasuke, que se mostraba siempre como una persona cero emocional y sentimental y con poco apego hacia, los que se suponía, eran sus amigos o compañeros.

Sasuke bebió un sorbo de su té, luego la miró y Sakura juró que pudo ver un débil atisbo de culpabilidad.

—Porque quise hacerlo—Contestó ante los interrogantes ojos esmeralda de su esposa. Estaba algo tenso por la situación, claro que no pensó que solo iba a llegar y sería recibido con los brazos abiertos asi como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no pensó en que Sarada le diera la espalda tan rotundamente como pasó.

Sakura dejó el vasito en la mesa y lo meditó. ¿Estaría siendo honesto?, era la pregunta que surcaba su mente.

—¿En serio?—Replicó impulsivamente, dejando escapar un pensamiento respecto a su respuesta.

Hubo un silencio antes de que respondiera otra vez.

—¿Tan difícil de creer te resulta...—dijo como si le ofendiera—,Sakura?

Ella se estremeció al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre con tanta naturalidad. No lo había hecho en varios años.

—Sí, lo es.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cuál es la razón?—Insistió la medic-nic con impaciencia, ya iban dos veces que no le respondía a los mismo. La curiosidad estaba carcomiéndola por dentro y necesitaba saberlo con urgencia— Deja de escapar a mis preguntas.

Sasuke cerró los ojos buscando paz y exhaló con el mismo propósito, se sentía apenado de que su razón de actuar fuera tan _estúpida_ a su punto de vista. Pero era la verdad y la única motivación por la cual dejó el bosque eternamente silencioso para regresar a su raíces; Konoha. Aquel lugar por el cual sintió desprecio por tantos años que juró arrasar hasta sus cimientos, aquel que traicionó a su clan y en el que vivían todos los que él amaba.

—Me sentía solo...—Fue su respuesta definitiva en tono seco. Una parte de él se sentía aliviada por decirlo.

Sakura lo observó incrédula y después sonrió. Sasuke pestañeó algo aturdido sintiendo el calor de alguien y se percató de que ella lo estaba abrazando.

.

.

.

Bolt había estado toda la semana muy callado, tanto que parecía una sombra de sí mismo, como si el chico impulsivo que siempre fue hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Desde aquel incidente durante la cena donde su hermana terminó llorando debido a algo que él le dijo, puso las cosas en perspectiva, específicamente la situación que estaba viviendo su familia.

Bolt siempre se sintió muy enojado al ver que Himawari corría los brazos de su padre siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad, le molestaba por ella no veía la verdad de su familia. Apenas ese día en la cena, la venda que la cegó todo ese tiempo, fue arrancada por él.

Creyó que cuando ella despertara de su estupor y dejara de revolotear alrededor de padre los días serían más gloriosos, pero no y muy al contrario a eso, eran mucho más deprimentes y grises que antes. Himawari solía ser el miembro de la familia que rompía con la tensión entre los tres y al no ser ella, ya nadie lo era. Ahora la tensión se extendía los cuatro lo cual lo hacía mucho peor.

No entendía a su madre, que parecía empeñada en prolongar el sufrimiento que le causaba el ser dejada de lado en vez de acabar con todo de una vez. Era lo más sensato para todos en la familia.

Caminó por las escaleras al segundo piso, tenía que hablar con su madre de ese asunto y sobre su hermana que estaba muy decaída. Él podía resistirlo, pero Himawari era sensible y era más joven.

Se posó en el marco de la puerta, ella estaba acostada leyendo un libro hasta que notó si presencia. Sus ojos perlados lo miraron y soltó el libro.

—Bolt.

—Mamá, ¿Puedo pasar?

—Si, pasa—Le permitió levantándose por completo y prestarle atención—¿Pasa algo?

—Quería hablarte de algo... —El muchacho se encogió de hombros incómodo de no hallar las palabras que emplear. Carraspeó pensativo y tragó—, Sobre Himawari... y mi padre.

Hinata prevía por donde iban encaminadas las palabras de su hijo y lo que estaba tratando tan dificultosamente de comunicarle.

—Bueno, él...

Alguien tocó la puerta y ambos se giraron para verlo. Ahí apoyado en el marco de la puerta yacía Naruto Uzumaki, esperando de pie.

Decidido.

—Bolt, ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas?—Pidió con amabilidad.

Bolt se levantó dando un vistazo a su madre que asintió y el se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Hinata...—Comenzó aclarando su garganta sin moverse de su lugar ni acercarse a ella. Estaba realmente nervioso, pero era lo justo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Debía.

Y entonces lo hizó.

—Quiero el divorcio.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales: ¡Ahhh! ¡Otro más en menos de una semana! ¡Salen como pan caliente! Jaja...** Nos vemos en el próximo.


	9. Familia

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es solo de fans para fans.**

 **Notas de autora: ¡Hola de nuevo! :)**

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, les agradezco mucho. Me disculpo por la tardanza, sin embargo, he estado haciendo capítulos muy cortos y siento que me falta describir un poco más... Además, decidí que quiero continuar mi primer fanfic (sobre creeppypastas) que esta inconcluso.

 **¡A leer! :)**

.

.

.

Capítulo nueve: Familia.

—Quiero el divorcio.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo repentino de sus palabras, se quedó muy quieta por unos minutos que a Naruto le parecieron una eternidad. Ni siquiera parecía estar respirando, estaba en _shock_ por esa petición tan lanzada a la nada. Era imposible haberlo visto venir, su matrimonio está más que enterrado y muerto, pero se negaba a aceptarlo y cortarlo así tan de repente. Ciertamente era lo mejor para todos, Bolt ya tenía un profundo resentimiento hacia Naruto que en parte recaía en su falta de acciones brindando excusas para apaciguarlo.

—Quiero que nos separemos.

Hinata pestañeó para, finalmente, atreverse a mirar en su dirección. Estaba tan cansada de pronto y sentía que absolutamente nada de los que hizo para tratar de mantener unida a su familia había merecido la pena; su felicidad sacrificada no servía de nada y ahora sus hijos pasarían épocas miserables por ello. Estaba tan hundida en sus cavilaciones que seguía sin reaccionar, no lo sentía nada como real, para ella todo parecía una horrenda pesadilla acerca de la destrucción de su tan amada familia.

—Hinata, mañana traeré los papeles para que los firmes—Dijo finalizando su pequeño discurso, no había mucho que pudiera decir a parte de lo que ya había expresado. Aunque no lo demostrara y se viera distante, esa situación le dolía mucho, no era un insensible y admitía que alguna vez sintió algo por Hinata pero ya no era así desde hacía un buen tiempo. Lo justo era separarse para dejar de extender las cosas hasta herirse más.

No se amaban.

Y ya no había posibilidades de hacerlo.

—Hinata—La llamó con suavidad Naruto en busca de una reacción por lo menos mínima, empezaba surgir en el la desesperación. El pálido rostro de Hinata o sus ojos claros no mostraban nada. Ella estaba en blanco total, miraba al vacío procesando la noticia, como si estuviera muriéndose por dentro— ¿Hinata...?

Pero aún no le decía nada y tampoco le respondía.

Naruto se pegó a la puerta observándola, no se creía capaz de moverse de ahí hasta obtener una respuesta; ella no lloraba, no hablaba, no respiraba, no reaccionaba. Y no lo esperó, pues se preparó mentalmente para oírla reprocharle entre sollozos o verla llorar desconsolada pero no para eso. En un último gesto de cariño hacia la Hyuūga, Naruto se aproximó hasta ella y se puso a su altura sosteniendo sus manos para obligarla a darle la cara. Hasta el momento, solo se había quedado observando las tablas del suelo cuando la azul mirada del Uzumaki se interpuso. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, ella se asombró por su accionar y sus ojos reflejaron la más profunda de las tristezas. Pero no agregó nada a lo dicho anteriormente por su esposo, pues _aún_ lo era.

Él tomó aire listo para continuar meditando sus palabras.

—Hinata, es lo mejor para ambos—Siguió convencido y hablándole en ese tono condescendiente como si fuera una enferma terminal cosa que la lastimó mucho más y la hizo sentir más deprimida que todos esos meses de abandono constante de las ásperas manos del Séptimo era reconfortante de alguna forma y muy incómodo al mismo tiempo, aunque había calidez en él, no era por las razones que hubiera deseado.

Miro sus ojos azules cargados de angustia y pena, mientras ella vislumbraba el día que decidieron iniciar una relación amorosa, que en definitiva, fue uno de los más felices y gratos de toda su vida. Ella, Hinata Hyuūga que siempre fue una chica de carácter débil, muy blanda para ser una ninja y una Hyuūga, siempre despreciada por su primo Neji y superada con creces por su hermana menor había logrado atraer la atención de la persona que más admiraba y quería, casándose e incluso, teniendo un par de hijos hermosos...

Pero los sueños terminaban en algún momento, el despertar era horrendo y la caída aún más.

Y ella despertaba en medio de una caída.

Pensó en muchas cosas, que le iban a la cabeza como luces e imágenes rápidas una tras de otra sin secuencia sobre su vida familiar desde el momento más grato hasta el más deprimente; las cenas juntos, las fotos, las sonrisas, su compromiso, su boda, los nacimientos de sus hijos, sus cumpleaños, sus aniversarios olvidados, las cenas en solitario, ella se sola en la cama, ella mintiéndole a sus hijos, poniendo excusas repetitivas cada vez que le preguntaban por su padre, Bolt e Himawari decepcionados.

Su familia destruyéndose.

Y no era justo para ella, no era justo para sus dos hijos.

Naruto no tenía derecho a pedirle eso. No podía irse prácticamente todo el día todos los días y luego, tras tanto sufrimiento y abandono acercarse tan digno a ella con ese molesto tono de voz que usaba con sus hijos para mentirles y excusarse cada vez. Ella no era una chica tonta que se tragara sus excusas, ya se las sabía porque ella misma las había usado a su favor una y otra vez mirando de esa forma y empleando el mismo tono de voz dulce.

No le iba a funcionar con ella.

Naruto carraspeó con nerviosismo, el silencio le incomodaba mucho.

—Hinata, por favor necesito una respuesta. Mañana traeré los papeles de la oficina para que los firmes, esto ya no funciona más...—Insistió el Uzumaki con paciencia desde su posición, buscando su mirada.

Los ojos de Hinata se posaron en su rostro, apartado sus manos de él. No quería su cariño por lastima ni lo necesitaba. Si quería una respuesta, entonces la iba a tener y mientras tragaba para disipar el nudo en su garganta los ojos se le cristalizaron hasta casi nublarle la vista por completo convirtiendo a Naruto en un borrón de color amarillo y naranja.

—No—aquel monosílabo salió de su tráquea desgarrándolo todo.

Naruto se levantó alejándose de ella, enarcó una ceja lleno de incredulidad. ¿Acaso estaba diciéndole que no? No... No era posible, Hinata era incapaz de negarse. Siempre fue una persona muy blanda que no luchaba mucho contra nadie y no cuestionaba lo que los demás sugerían o decían sobre cualquier cosa. Aquella, era una de las posibilidades que descartó cuando pacto pedirle el divorcio.

— ¿Cómo?

—Dije que no, Naruto...—Los ojos le ardían, las lágrimas escocían su rostro como fuego y la voz se le quebró—, No.

El aludido llevó su mano a su rostro, no tenía nada más que decir al respecto y no quiso rebatir su respuesta en aquel momento. Camino hasta la puerta mareado por la avalancha de pensamientos que azotaban su mente; realmente no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar a partir de ese momento. Hinata se había negado rotundamente a su pedido de terminar el matrimonio... se sentía tan agotado y cansado. No podía pensar con claridad.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha no era bienvenido en su hogar junto a su madre, Sakura Haruno, ni era invitado a ser partícipe de su vida. Y de ser posible, en la de su madre tampoco. Porque ella le odiaba y no lo quería cerca de su madre sólo para que le hiciera más daño, mientras ella pudiera, no se lo iba a permitir. De cualquier manera, ella previa que Sasuke no había llegado con el propósito de quedarse en la aldea, su historial vasto de visitas esporádicas por motivos laborales lo decía y por ninguna circunstancia creía que podría ser porque realmente las extrañaba.

Sasuke Uchiha no era ese tipo de persona.

Sarada soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la amplia cama matrimonial de la habitación enredándose entre las sábanas. Tenía dos días fuera de casa sin haber siquiera considerado volver, porque un presentimiento le dictaminaba que Sasuke Uchiha estaría ahí junto a su madre y esa sola imagen la hizo desear no poner un pie en aquel lugar que durante muchos años llamó hogar. Ni siquiera podía pensar en lo mucho que Sakura debía extrañarla o preocuparse por su repentina ausencia, su mente se enfocaba sin descanso en lo mucho que le desagradaba su padre y su presencia, dejando en un muy olvidado segundo plano a su madre.

Naruto le había dicho con suavidad que tenía que volver a casa y cuando ella le preguntó si sabía si Sasuke estaría ahí él sólo guardó silencio respondiendo indirectamente su cuestionamiento. Él había alegado que Sakura estaba preocupada por ella y la extrañaba mucho pero no había salido a buscarla pues entendía su posición y quería darle su espacio. Y aunque, ella sólo se cerró a pensarlo en ese momento dando por zanjada la conversación, cuando él se marchó hacia la torre del Hokage ella había pasado todo ese tiempo meditándolo en silencio con la vista fija en el techo. Lanzó un suspiro profundo mientras caía en cuenta de lo muchísimo que echaba de menos a su madre y lo sola que debía estar junto a la fría figura de su padre en mitad de la sala de estar.

En silencio, tal vez.

Exhaló sonoramente, levantándose de la cama para comenzar a recoger sus prendas del suelo para ponérselas sin prisa alguna. Subió el cierre de su blusa de color rojo y su mirada de quedó fija en el suelo de la habitación, la duda regresaba a ella y la idea tan clara de volver a su casa ese día ya no le parecía tan buena; en verdad no quería ver a Sasuke aún. Pues sabía que no podría evitar reprocharle a la mínima oportunidad, mejor ahorrarles el mal rato a su madre y ella misma. Agitó la cabeza para disipar sus ideas, definitivamente, debía volver. Motivada se apresuró a ponerse las últimas prendas y salió por la puerta en dirección a su casa. Su caminata por la aldea fue lenta y se movió casi como en piloto automático, su mente divagaba en todo lo que había sucedido; repitiendo una y otras vez las palabras de Sasuke Uchiha con tanta claridad en su cabeza mientras ella intentaba descifrar que era lo que realmente quería decir con ello. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco que la hizo temblar y su respiración se cortó por unos segundos; estaba en _casa._

Indecisa giró el pomo y entró a la residencia.

—…Hice un poco de té—Decía la voz dulce de Sakura Haruno desde la sala de estar, casi podía sentir la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha junto a ella. Algo le decía que definitivamente no tendría la suerte de que él se hubiese marchado durante su escapada. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando avanzó hasta quedar en el marco de la puerta para entrada a la sala de estar, Sakura volteó hacia ella con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa—, ¡Sarada!

Sarada y Sasuke se miraron directamente, ella lo fulminaba y el no mostraba absolutamente nada. Sakura dejó de lado el té y casi corriendo se levantó para recibir a su hija con un cálido abrazo, ya podía respirar tranquila pues estaba en casa con ella.

—Estaba tan preocupada…—murmuró Sakura sin soltarla, Sarada podía jurar que temblaba—, Sarada…

—Mamá—Interrumpió la chica con voz dudosa, Sakura dejó de abrazarla con lentitud y se le quedó viendo fijamente como si no comprendiera el motivo de la poca efusividad de su hija hacia ella—, ¿Podemos hablar en la cocina?

Sakura asintió muy perdida.

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa, Sarada? ¿Estás bien?

Ambas se dirigieron hasta la cocina dejando a Sasuke solo en la otra habitación. Cuando llegaron ahí, Sakura se adentró y apoyó de espaldas sobre el fregadero para escuchar lo que sea que sea que Sarada estuviera por decirle con una expresión de consternación en su pálido rostro. Sarada permaneció en el marco de la entrada que conectaba a la cocina con un pequeño pasillo y a las otras habitaciones de la casa.

La muchacha suspiró.

— ¿Qué hace el aquí, mamá? —Preguntó Sarada arrastrando las palabras horrorizada de siquiera tener que preguntar aquello.

Sakura entornó las cejas como si no entendiera el porqué de su pregunta o la incomodidad que la menor de los Uchiha había mostrado al ver a su padre. Una frialdad tan palpable que la hizo estremecerse.

— ¿Hablas de tu padre?

—Él no es mi padre—atajó la chica con brusquedad, el escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios de su madre le calaba de una forma horrenda—, ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? ¿Por qué no se ha ido?

Sakura calló, sus labios temblaron intentando articular una respuesta. Sarada supo que estaba dolida.

—Esta es su casa también, Sarada—Contestó la mujer con cierto nerviosismo en su tono, llevó su mano hasta su propia mejilla y suspiró con aire derrotado. La menor sabía que Sakura quería a Sasuke en casa para no sentirse tan sola, ni siquiera entendía ese sentimiento, ¿Cómo podía sentirse sola si estaba ella? ¿Acaso su compañía no le era suficiente a su madre? Quiso gritar pero se contuvo—Tiene tanto derecho a estar aquí como tú o yo.

Los ojos oscuros de Sarada se abrieron desorbitados con sorpresa, está furiosa y tan cansada, el solo hecho de tener que entablar esa conversación le resultaba la cosa más agotadora que hacer en la tierra. ¿Cómo es que podía atreverse a decir eso a ella? Cuando Sasuke Uchiha no hizo nada más que pasar de ambas y dejarlas en un segundo plano tan olvidado que ofendía.

— ¿Qué? ¿En verdad piensas eso, mamá? —Sarada escupió las palabras con tanto desprecio que Sakura retrocedió aferrando sus manos al frio metal del lavabo para sostenerse—, ¿Cómo puedes pensar de esa forma?

La aludida apretó los labios tan fuerte que se mordió y retirando sus rosados mechones de su rostro alzó la vista para cruzarse con la de la menor. Estaba encerrada, la ira de Sarada era tan notoria y por más que le doliese lo resentida que la muchacha parecía estar hacia su progenitor ella no se sentía de la misma manera y secretamente lo consideraba una reacción un poco _exagerada…_

—Sí, así es—Replicó rápido asintiendo enérgicamente acercándose— ¿Sabías que el pagó esta casa todos estos años?

Sarada boqueó aturdida por esa revelación, de cualquier manera, no quitaba el hecho de que las dejó a su suerte. No cambiaba nada en realidad.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No…no es cierto.

—Sí lo es.

Tomar aire de pronto se le hizo muy difícil. Estaba ahogándose en su propio resentimiento y desprecio hacia Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¿Y eso lo justifica todo? —Bramó Sarada temblorosa con un nudo en la garganta ante la mirada de dolor total que Sakura le dirigía, después de tantos años apenas caía en cuenta acerca de lo mucho que su hija llevaba sintiendo, tanto odio guardado en un chica tan joven con tanto que vivir y ella tan poco consciente de ello; dolía — ¿Una casa es suficiente por todo esto? Dime, mamá. ¿Ese es tu precio?

Las lágrimas inundaron los claros ojos de Sakura. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a ese punto?

—No sabía que te sentías así—Dijo y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas rosadas. Sus acuosos ojos se enfocaron en la visión borrosa de su hija al otro lado de la habitación—Lo siento tanto, Sarada. Lo siento tanto…—gimió en voz baja llevando sus manos temblorosas hasta su rostro.

Sarada se sentía destrozada de ver esa imagen de su madre devastada.

—Disculparse no servirá de nada, mamá.

—Sarada…yo… lo quiero tanto—Sollozó de manera apenas audible—Yo lo amo.

La joven endureció su mirada y el nudo en su garganta casi se la cerró por completo. No entendía la posición de su madre respecto a la situación ni el porqué de su insistencia a incluir a Sasuke Uchiha en sus vidas por la fuerza. No estaba sola, todos esos años ambas se apoyaron entre sí y ahora, Sakura parecía muy aferrada a su padre.

Y no tenía sentido para ella.

—Por favor, dale una oportunidad…Veras que todo va a mejorar y vamos a poder ser felices…solo...

—¡NO! —Gritó Sarada con la cara roja de furia, cansada de la discusión sin salida en la que se embarcó. El resentimiento en aquel grito paralizó a Sakura que abrió los ojos impactada.

Gruesas lágrimas surcaron por el rostro agotado de la Uchiha apretando los dientes, casi incapaz de controlar la oleada de emociones que la azotaban. Corrió hasta su habitación escaleras arribas para encerrarse en ella de un fuerte portazo dejando a Sakura llorado en la cocina aun procesando lo sucedido.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** _Please..._ No me maten por tardar, me dio un bloqueo salvaje y no podía escribir nada. Tampoco odien a Sarada por ser tan dura con su madre ni con Sakura por actuar de esa forma respecto a Sasuke.

En serio disculpen por no responder los reviews, pero les aseguro que los leo todos y los tomo en cuenta :) Gracias por leer.

 _Unicornio out._


	10. Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo los uso con fines de entretener, de fans para fans :)

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Holaaaaa! Gracias por leer está humilde historia. Y por tomar de su tiempo para escribir comentarios :)

 **Kaguya's heir:** No es exactamente que la intentará hacer desagradable, aunque me ha salido así... Quería mostrar lo aferrada que está Hinata respecto a su matrimonio. Disculpa por hacerla tan insoportable :'v

El Ignaro: ¡Gracias por comentar y seguir está humilde historia! :)

 **Cherry.Lizz:** Pues realmente no lo sé, siento que tengo una percepción media de Hinata, no me agrada ni desagrada.

Sobre Sakura, pues es verdad, nunca se le ha visto triste en el Canon por la ausencia de Sasuke. Sin embargo, en esta historia pasa mucho tiempo más y creo que como es natural, lo extrañaría.

No he leído ningún NaruSara, no he encontrado ninguno D:

¡Gracias por comentar! :)

 **RoseGold09:** ¡Hola a ti también, Rose! :) Me alegra ver tus comentarios de nuevo. Hahaha apenas y la pobre Hinata a logrado negarse a Naruto, me ha hecho mucha gracia lo de sacarle el divorcio s rasengans xD

Sobre Sarada y Sakura, pues Sarada no comprende a su madre y por ello a reaccionado de esa forma. Pobre u.u

¡Gracias por seguir la historia! :)

 **Leo323:** Si, para Sarada Sasuke está metiéndose en su vida de la nada y ella simplemente no lo acepta.

Y sobre Sakura, creo que llevas algo de razón. Pero eso ya es mi percepción del Canon y creo que cada fan tiene la propia :)

¡Gracias por comentar!

Y como me gusta usar caritas felices, pues aquí otra para todos los lectores tímidos :)

 **¡A leer!**

.

.

.

Capítulo diez: Decisiones

Sarada se sentía horrible y estaba tan perdida al mismo tiempo. Pero ella en definitiva no entendía a su madre en nada, ¿cómo podía aceptar a Sasuke Uchiha así tan de repente. Su corazón latía desenfrenado debido a las palabras de Sakura defendiendo a su padre a pesar de todo. Ni siquiera iba a intentarlo por ella, porque Sarada sentía que Sasuke no merecía nada de eso; prefería su abandono e indiferencia, porque al menos, eso sí le parecía algo _real._

Apretó su almohada con fuerza, luchaba contra sus propios impulsos de gritar y marcharse como la vez anterior. Tenía que controlarse por el bien de su madre, no quería añadirle más preocupaciones de las que ya debía tener en ese momento sobre sus hombros. Sakura Haruno no era de hierro y eso Sarada lo sabía perfectamente, tantas veces que la vio cansada de estar sola, anhelando la compañía de Sasuke en su hogar y ahora... que _él_ finalmente se dignó a volver tras años y años de abandono, ella parecía tan dispuesta a hacer todo funcionar aunque fuera por la fuerza y con calzador. Aquella mirada que Sarada vio en los ojos esmeralda de su madre nunca la había visto; desesperación y una terrible confusión. Nunca fue conciente de lo mucho que Sakura amaba a Sasuke hasta ese día allá en la cocina de su casa. Y si, Sasuke Uchiha podría ser el esposo legítimo de Sakura y su padre verdadero, pero eso no la obligaba a ella a tratarlo como tal o a siquiera reconocer su existencia por más cerca de estuvieran.

No fue, era ni sería considerado nadie en su vida.

Deseó que Naruto estuviese ahí junto a ella para que la consolara y la abrazara diciéndole que mañana sería un día mejor. Él siempre sabía que decir para hacerla sentir mejor, tenía un poder extraordinario de tranquilizar a los demás con sus palabras y nada de lo que salía de sus labios sonaba en vano o vacío. Naruto Uzumaki era la persona más reconfortante y cálida que existía en el mundo. Abrazó sus rodillas tras arrojar la almohada hacia el otro lado de la habitación y sus emociones la traicionaron, sus lágrimas calientes rodearon por sus mejillas haciéndola sentir enferma de estar en ese lugar que se suponía era su _hogar._ Sarada quería salir huyendo de ahí sin mirar atrás, pero no podía y la única razón era que sin importar que, ella amaba a su madre muchísimo como para escapar.

Sentía la fuerte necesidad de salvar a su madre de la fría presencia indiferente de Sasuke. Cerró lo ojos y lo vió su rostro sin expresión junto a la radiante sonrisa de Sakura hacia unos años atrás, cuando ella finalmente, lo conoció por accidente cuando junto a su amiga Chochō Akimichi siguieron a Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Si precisamente por aquel fatídico encuentro, cuando ella siendo una niña de solo doce años, impulsada por la curiosidad y las dudas fue directo a él llena de emoción e incertidumbre con el estómago lleno de mariposas y las lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos, ansiosa por conocerle. Había temblado en mitad de la penumbra por una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad cuando él empuñó su reluciente katana contra ella, apuntandole amenazante desconociendo a su propia hija en el acto.

Los pasos de alguien por el corredor aledaño la hicieron regresar al presente, levantó la mirada hacia la puerta y vio una sombra tapar la luz que traspasaba por abajo.

Se enjuagó las lágrimas con el brazo.

—¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú? —Se aventuró a decir la chica con voz temblorosa acercándose a la puerta para abrirle y hablar, se daba cuenta de que le había hablado muy duramente a su madre allá abajo en la cocina hacia un rato. Se sentía muy mal por ello, pues le había gritado como nunca antes a nadie en toda su corta vida—Mamá, yo... lo..

—Sarada—Pronunció la presencia detrás de la puerta y no hizo falta que Sarada oyera más para saber de quién se trataba. Y no deseaba escuchar nada que viniera de él.

Nada.

—Vete—Replicó secamente recuperando su tono normal de voz al instante.

La sombra debajo de la puerta desapareció mientras lo oía avanzar de largo.

Se había ido. Ella se alegró de que, por lo menos, respetará sus deseos y desistiera de insistir. El deseo de irse de ahí incrementó, bien podría tolerar las presencia de su padre en casa sin dirigirme la palabra o mirarle directamente, pero el hecho de que él trata de siquiera hablarle sobre cualquier cosa la hacia sentir molesta y en un enorme conflicto.

Exhaló buscando un poco de paz.

Quiso ir corriendo a los brazos de Naruto como las veces anteriores, sin sopesar los riesgos o las miradas de desconcierto que esa acción podría desencadenar. Realmente sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado en ese momento, mirar su sonrisa y sus alegres ojos azules que siempre relucían radiantes ante toda situación.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, debía recostarse para recuperar la calma y el control sobre sí misma. Debía pensar mucho, sobre todo en su vida.

.

.

.

—¿Y porque no solo firmas y ya?—Dijo Hanabi Hyuūga a su hermana mayor, Hinata, como si fuera la opción más obvia.

Ambas hermanas se encontraban tomando té caliente en los amplios terrenos del clan Hyuūga, hacia muy buen tiempo esa mañana y la locación era preciosa; rodeada de la naturaleza. Hanabi bebió otro sorbo de su té en espera de la respuesta de su hermana mayor, llevaban casi una hora hablando; Hinata le había contado toda la situación de su familia casi ahogándose con sus lágrimas con un hilo de voz apenas audible. Hanabi era de las pocas personas en que Hinata sentía que podía confiar para cualquier cosa, siempre había sido mucho más sensata que ella; más fuerte emocionalmente, mejor ninja y la digna representante de su clan que tanto enogullecía a su padre. Hinata no le guardaba ningún rencor, la amaba con todo su ser y la apreciaba muchísimo y está segura que ella podría brindarle un consejo sobre su matrimonio. Se quedó helada al oír eso, los ojos claros de Hanabi se clavaron en ella ansiando una contestación. Hinata titubeó si estar segura de que decir, cuanta razón en esa simples palabras.

—Bolt, Himawari... —Comenzó dudosa ante su hermana como si estuviera justificando algo—... Ellos sufrirían mucho.

Hubo un silencio que a la mayor de las hermanas Hyuūga le pareció una eternidad. La expresión de Hanabi era indecifrable, sólo la miraba sin reflejar nada en sus ojos.

—Hinata—La interrumpió dejando el té de lado, parecía entenderlo todo sin que la aludida tuviera que agregar algo más y al mismo tiempo, se veía sumamente confundida respecto a todo lo dicho. La Hyuūga mayor guardó silencio de repente al escucharla pronunciar su nombre—¿Estás segura que así es?

La pregunta quedó en el aire flotando junto al tumulto de pensamientos de Hinata, todos revueltos e intercalados entre sí sin orden alguno. El recipiente lleno de té entre las manos de Hinata tembló debido a los nervios de ella que se veía encasillada, las situación familiar y matrimonial estaba sobrepasándola por mucho.

Hinata quiso llorar nuevamente como hacia unas horas, cuando Naruto, formalmente le dijo que quería divorciarse. Hanabi lo veía todo muy fríamente desde su lugar, pero ella no había estado en aquellos momentos preciosos de su larga historia con Naruto Uzumaki. No lo percibía de la misma forma que ella, siendo su esposa por tantos años; no veía el daño que quería evitar a sus amados hijos y secretamente, a ella misma.

Porque tenía miedo y no sabía que hacer.

No quería estar sola como sabía que Sakura Haruno estaba. Dudaba pero al tener esa sensación de no estar segura, negaba con la cabeza y buscaba hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos de su mente.

—Sí—Respondió son seguridad bebiendo un sorbo del té aliviada.

Sin embargo, Hanabi Hyuūga no se movía ni despegaba sus perlados ojos de su hermana con una expresión dura.

Hinata sintió que la juzgaba.

—¿En verdad?—Habló Hanabi con un tono de voz que sonó a escepticismo puro, no tenía que ser adivina para notar que su hermana creía que debía firmar los papeles. Cómo si fuera tan fácil.

Asintió con la cabeza a modo de confirmación.

—¿Estás segura?—Le cuestionó nuevamente insistente. Casi lucía como si estuviera esperando por algo en especial de la boca de su hermana, Hanabi no parecía convencida para nada de sus palabras—Yo no estoy tan segura de ello...

El té en el recipiente se enfríaba, ninguna de las dos agregó nada más a la conversación que dieron por zanjada trabajo esas últimas y definitivas palabras de la menor de las Hyuūga. Sólo un silencio incómodo y el sonido de los pajarillos de fondo; Hanabi no había dicho nada que alguna vez le hubiera cruzado a Hinata por la cabeza, ciertamente, todos en la familia Uzumaki sufrían mucho en ese bucle interminable de abandono, ausencia y frialdad entre sí. Muchas veces ella misma se sentó pensativa en su cama matrimonial en la habitación, que se suponía compartía con su esposo, a meditar sobre todo; sus hijos, su matrimonio y su vida en la actualidad. La inevitable conclusión era casi siempre, que separarse era la solución a todo ese sufrimiento, pero...

No podía.

Cuando pensaba en ello, siempre daba un paso atrás. Negándose a siquiera plantearse el divorcio.

Tenía miedo.

Mucho miedo.

.

.

.

Inojin Yamanaka gustaba de Sarada Uchiha. En silencio y sin dejarlo entrever a nadie, había pasado muchas horas haciendo dibujos con carboncillos en sus blogs de dibujo y muchas veces se veía regalándole uno de ellos mientras ella le sonreía halagada por el gesto.

Aquella mañana tras una salida con su equipo a la barbacoa que fue idea de Chochō, decidió quedarse a dibujar sentado en una banca de la aldea. Hacía muy buen tiempo, el clima estaba agradable el general y estando ahí podría relajarse. Dibujar era su único pasatiempo a decir verdad y lo disfrutaba mucho, siempre paseaba por la aldea posando sus brillantes y enigmáticos ojos verdes sobre todo para después plasmarlo en papel; personas extrañas, paisajes, animales o situaciones cotidianas.

Miró al frente expectante.

Y sus claros ojos aguamarina se tomaron con la figura de Sarada Uchiha, caminamos apresurada sin molestarte en mirar a ningún lado que no fuera el frente, se veía mortalmente sería y decidida. Iba tan rápido que creyó, por un momento, que estaba huyendo del alguien pero un vistazo hacia atrás le hizo constar que nadie la seguía.

Rápidamente, Inojin se levantó y fue disimuladamente hacia ella, siguiendola. Pensó que quizás esa sería la única oportunidad de encontrarla sola y poder darle aquel dibujo que con tanto empeño hizo solo para ella, sin la mirada furtiva de sus compañeros de equipo o amigos.

La siguió por unos minutos, ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta, cuando llegó hasta una banca vacía luego de perderla de vista un segundo, ella ya no estaba más.

Como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, se encontró solo en esa parte desolada de la aldea en medio de la naturaleza. Era la banca donde alguna vez el legendario equipo siete había perdido a Sasuke Uchiha.

¿A dónde había ido?

Quizás, solo había imaginado verla.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Aquí el capítulo diez y disculpen si no esta lleno de acción pero tampoco ir tan rápido y todo sea de golpe :)

Nos vemos en la próxima.

 _Unicornio out._


	11. Razones

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, de fans para fans :)

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Hola mis lectores hermosos~! Muchas gracias por leer está humilde historia y dedicar su tiempo a pasar por estos lares.

Muchas gracias por los reviews que amablemente me dejaron :)

 **¡A leer!**

.

.

.

Capítulo once: Razones

Sakura se enjuagó las lágrimas del rostro mientras cerraba los ojos fuerte recordando las duras palabras de su pequeña y amaba única hija. Nada podía dolerle más que ver la ira y el odio acumulado en Sarada golpeándole a la vista de aquella manera tan inesperada. Como una revelación de la realidad, apretó su agarre aún inclinada sobre el fregadero metálico de la cocina de la residencia Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha avanzó desde la sala de estar con tranquilidad total, por supuesto que había escuchado la disputa entre su hija y su esposa, cada palabra en realidad, pero él sabía que todo pudo resultar muchísimo peor de hacer acto de aparición en la cocina para meterse en mitad de la discusión. Le había resultado mucho más sensato no intervenir, pues él comprendía la posición de Sarada respecto a su reciente llegada sin explicaciones de su parte tras tanto tiempo, era conciente de ello. Por un instante se dió cuenta de lo parecidos que eran en verdad, estaba más que seguro que el habría reaccionado de la misma manera o incluso peor, pero Sarada era en definitiva mucho menos impulsiva que él en su lejana juventud.

Él había sido estúpido.

Ella sólo estaba siendo razonable.

Se posó en el marco de la entrada a la cocina y se detuvo ahí mismo. Encontrando a Sakura de espaldas apoyada en el fregadero sollozando por lo sucedido. Sasuke murmuró su nombre entre dientes mientras la observaba temblar presa de la tristeza al haber tenido que oír esa dura verdad de golpe. Y aunque pudiera parecer absurdo y casi imposible, Sasuke entendía a la perfección la actitud de Sarada y su forma de ver la situación; él en el persona había causado muchos estragos a su relación padre e hija de forma no intencional. No había tenido grandes referentes en su infancia, su padre fue siempre un estoico hombre y líder del clan como se esperaba, su madre era dulce pero reservada al mismo tiempo y el único atisbo de afecto que podía recordar de parte de algún miembro de su familia, fue de su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha. Y a partir de ahí, sólo una vida llena de odio y venganza.

El calor del afecto de parte de su compañeros del equipo siete fue algo que él no llegó a apreciar o sentir realmente tras todo lo sucedido. El odio que cambió su vida drásticamente la regía por completo al punto de cegarlo; bien podría decir que jamás en su vida demostró sus sentimientos o emociones abiertamente.

Y no iba a empezar en ese momento.

Había cometido tantos errores en su vida, uno de ellos, tal vez el alejarse de su, en aquel entonces, recién formada familia. Sí, ciertamente lo había hecho mal pero todo tenía una explicación; quería asegurarse de que el mundo ninja fuese totalmente seguro para para sus seres amados, donde la posibilidad de guerras o conflictos en los cuales algún niño, como lo había sido el mismo, tuviera que lidiar con la pérdida que significaba la muerte como una peligro constante en su existencia. Sasuke Uchiha decidió proteger la paz conseguida por Naruto Uzumaki y La Alianza que supo que haría surgir mejores cosas para las generaciones futuras, porque él admitía que abandonó a su familia en la aldea pero juraba que todo fue por una buena causa.

Sarada no podía entender el sacrificio que él hizo para darle un mundo mejor en el cual vivir. Y no tenía que hacerlo, para Sasuke, era más que suficiente con el hecho de estar convencido de ello. A Sarada Uchiha parecía dolerle el sólo verlo cerca o percibir su presencia, y Sasuke había tenido el mismo sentimiento pero con la aldea de la Hoja. Durante tantos años se creyó incapaz de regresar a ese lugar o estar demasiado cerca, tantas memorias e imágenes horrendas acudían a él en una avalancha de recuerdos indeseables cada vez que veía el arco de la entrada del lugar.

Era el detonante que invocaba de sus vivencias más miserables y que tanto se empecinaba en enterrar.

—Sakura—Susurró Sasuke para si mismo, ella no siquiera se giró. Y él entendió que intentaba aparentar no estar afectada no haber estado llorando minutos atrás. Sakura siempre había sido una persona muy emocional y sensible, lloraba con facilidad; pero en los últimos años la vio muy a menudo tratando de fingir ser más dura de lo que era en realidad. Sasuke se aproximó hasta ella manteniendo una distancia prudente, los sollozos de Sakura se detuvieron y el notó que temblaba levemente sin soltar el fregadero.

No lo miraba.

—¿Escuchaste todo? —Murmuró ella con voz débil, el mundo en su garganta era más que evidente para él. Su voz estaba rota y ella demasiado triste.

Lo meditó un momento y después continuó;

—Sí—Fue su escueta respuesta.

Esta vez Sakura se volteó encarándolo, él pudo notar sus ojos enriquecidos por el llanto y sus labios temblorosos al intentar formular una frase.

—¿Y no vas a darle explicaciones?—Soltó de repente. Se veía destrozada pero al mismo tiempo furiosa, tenía razón y si decidía que se iba a descargar con él simplemente lo iba a aceptar. Pues lo merecía,—¿No crees que es lo correcto? Justo ahora, estás aquí de regreso en la aldea y nuestra hija siente que debe haber alguna razón...—Sakura hizo una pausa— ¿No te parece que estaría bien que ella oyera algo de ti? Lo que sea...

Sasuke permaneció impasible y la tensión entre ambos creció. Sakura lo examinaba desde su posición sin reservas. Como si esperara algo en especial, él no reaccionó ante aquello.

Finalmente negó suavemente, como una respuesta a ella.

—No, no creo que sea lo mejor—Aclaró con una fría tranquilidad mientras Sakura abría los ojos desconcertada por esa contestación. Fijó la vista en las baldosas blancas del suelo de la cocina pensándolo bien, ensimismada—, Sarada no desea verme. No voy a insistir, sería contraproducente.

Sakura se rompió y sólo dejó salir lo que sentía.

—¿No? ¿Después de todo solo vas a quedarte a ver cómo ella te odia? ¿Sin darle un motivo o explicación para siquiera reconsiderarlo?—Explotó Sakura furiosa con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillantes de tristeza.

Sasuke no lo demostró, pero realmente lo hizo pensar.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuūga llevaba cerca de veinte minutos golpeteando la pluma de tinta azul entre sus dedos, de vez en cuando lanzaba un profundo suspiro acompañado de una mirada fugaz hacia el reloj de la pared.

No entendía nada, después de tantos años de sufrimiento mutuo y de estar estancado; ¿por qué la urgencia de Naruto de divorciarse? Hinata podía ser una mujer pacífica y tranquila, pero esos detalles no le pasaban por alto. Sí, muchas veces ambos se plantearon el divorcio como una opción viable en silencio y sin mencionar nada al otro.

Todo en pro de estar ahí, como un frente unido para su dos amados hijos, Bolt e Himawari. ¿Qué era distinto? ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado para que la necesidad de divorciarse fuera tan notoria? Naruto estaba ocultando algo y si quería el divorcio iba a tener que empezar a ser honesto.

No con ella, si no, con sus hijos. Ellos lo iban a juzgar más duramente que cualquier habitante de la aldea de la hoja o ella misma.

.

.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo la voz firme de Sarada en el umbral de la puerta que conectaba el jardín de atrás con la residencia. La joven Uchiha se encontraba apoyada sobre el borde y miraba a su padre desafiante reluciendo un brillo de decisión en sus irises. Sasuke supo que ella venía a él por repuestas concretas de su aparte sobre todo. El giró un poco y alcanzó a verla de reojo sin apartarse ni un milímetro de su lugar cómodo en el pequeño tramo de suelo de madera que colinda a con un amplio prado verde rebosante de pasto. Palmeó la áspera madera de las tablas en un sitio a su lado indicándole que podía sentarse ahí y casi como una confirmación a que respondería a todas sus preguntas.

—«¿Por qué?...»— Repitió Sasuke entre dientes para si mismo, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar un enigma. Sus penetrantes y helados ojos negros se fijaron en Sarada provocando una punzada de incomodidad en la chica que se vio en la necesidad de llevar su vista al frente, admirando el paisaje que le ofrecía la pacífica aldea de la hoja. Hacia un clima agradable, era un día precioso y Sarada pensó que si fuera un mundo perfecto ella no estaría teniendo esa conversación.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Confirmó la muchacha sintiendo la brisa rodearle, Sasuke la estaba observando y ella podía sentirlo. Tras un largo escrutinio que duró unos minutos él apartó su mirada a un punto incierto mientras lo escuchaba respirar impasible como siempre.

—Esa es una pregunta que podría tener muchas respuestas—Replicó Sasuke, Sarada se sorprendió de verlo dejar su frialdad de lado y le hablaba con calma. Casi resultaba reconfortante su compañía, pero jamás se acercaría a lo que ella sentía cuando estaba con su madre, sus amigos o Naruto—, Sé más específica.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo...—Inició ella indecisa. Había esperado tanto para poder estar tan cerca de él, tantos años esperando poder enfrentarlo y justo en ese momento millones de reproches y dudas de amontonaban en su cabeza como garabatos desordenados que luchaban por definirse. Sus labios temblaban por todo lo que quería decir pero no podía, sólo quería poder formular una frase coherente y repuestas, muchas respuestas— ¿Cuál es razón de que volvieras a la aldea? ¿Por qué? Yo, simplemente, no lo entiendo—Soltó cuando por unos momentos logró algo de lúcidez, movía sus manos nerviosa y ajustó sus lentes de armazón rojizo— No tiene sentido.

—No para ti—Atajó con toda tranquilidad Sasuke tan pronto como ella dejó de hablar casi exigiendole una respuesta satisfactoria, que muy probablemente, no iba a darle. La frialdad inicial con la que Sasuke le había hablado se desvaneció, más bien lucía nostálgico y aquello, la hacia sentir muy pérdida; siempre pensó que él debía ser un hombre impasible sin emociones reales, el no poder siquiera preveer que le dejaría ver algo más que su rostro inexpresivo le recordaba cuánto le desconocía y lo lejanos que eran, a pesar, de ser padre e hija.

No, ellos no eran más que unos completos desconocidos que estaban relacionados. No eran familia, y ese preciado lazo de sangre que los unía no representaba nada en absoluto.

No sé conocían.

Ella no podía llamarle padre y él no tenía derecho a llamarla hija.

—«...No para mí» ¿Eso es todo? —Dijo Sarada casi inaudible, la decepción en su voz era evidente para Sasuke. Él ni se inmutó ante ese hecho, como si de pronto, no le importara y volviera a su postura permanente de indiferencia. Y eso, le dolió—Después de tanto, sólo dirás eso...

—No tienes que entenderlo, nadie en realidad—Contestó duramente, Sarada podía sentir el frío emanar de esa figura a su lado. El nudo en la garganta de la chica se tensó tanto que casi creyó que no sería capaz de emitir palabras.

—¿Nadie? ¿Ni siquiera yo, que soy tú hija? Entonces, ¿eso significa que no soy lo suficientemente digna para escuchar, al menos, una explicación? —Bramó Sarada rompiendose, desesperada por toda la situación y con deseos de huir lo más lejos posible con Naruto a un lugar donde todo fuera perfecto y pudieran ser felices.

—No dije eso.

—¿Entonces? ¡¿Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué estás de vuelta?! — Gritó ella perdiendo el control por un instante, sus manos dijeron la oscura capa negra de su padre tira do de ella con urgencia, instándolo a responderle casi por la fuerza. Sasuke vio a Sakura reflejada en su única hija, mucho más fría que Sakura Haruno y casi tan emocional como ella. Se parecían mucho había sido su conclusión—, ¿¡Por qué!?

Ella no lloraba, solo gritaba necesitada de una justificación por todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

Y era entendible.

Era justo.

Si había alguien sobre el mundo ninja que mereciera saber el porque de su tardío regreso, era ella; su hija.

—Porque las extrañaba—Fue su respuesta final. Entonces, Sarada supo que Sasuke Uchiha podía sentir.

Sin previo aviso, ella se detuvo en su pantomima de tirar de su capa hasta casi ronperla. Estaba petrificada por semejante revelación, no necesitaba decir más pues el brillo que percibió en los ojos de Sasuke al decirlo le eran suficientes. Aún con la mandíbula desencajada, soltó la tela de la ropa de él mientras las lágrimas rodaban sin control por sus pálidas mejillas.

Sintió que él la quería.

Y a su madre también.

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki miró el brillante cabello negro de Sarada desparramado sobre la inmaculada almohada de la cama en la que yacían recostados desde hacía unos instantes. Volteó a verla, estaba pensativa, demasiado. Cada cierto tiempo ella se ponía a imaginar como es que sería si alguna de las personas que formaban parte de su vida se enteraran de su relación y cada vez, ella le compartía sus miedos a él para luego ser calmada por sus dulces palabras y cálidas caricias. Pero esa vez, no parecía asustada o preocupada, ni enojada como últimamente la había observado debido a la inoportuna llegada de Sasuke a la residencia Uchiha sin más. Era más como si analizará algo...

—Ha admitido que nos extrañaba.

Naruto supo que estaba hablando de Sasuke.

—Ella ha dicho que no.

Ambos miraron el techo de la habitación silenciosa y no volvieron a hablar en toda la tarde.

.

.

.

Notas finales: Gracias por leer este capítulo :) Nos vemos en el próximo, se cuidan~

Unicornio out.


	12. Tensión

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los uso en esta historia con fines de entretenimiento, de fans para fans :)

 **Notas de autor: ¡** Hola a todos! Gracias por pasar por está humilde historia, por sus reviews que amablemente me dejan, sus follow y favs :)

Gracias a todos :)

A partir de ahora, responderé los reviews por medio de MP. :0

He aquí el capítulo número doce :D

 **¡A leer!**

.

.

.

Capítulo doce: Tensión.

Sarada se había saltado la reunión de equipo para entrenar por tercera vez consecutiva, claro que era consciente de lo mal que estaba de su parte el dejar plantado a Mitsuki, Konohamaru y Bolt. Pero no tenía remordimientos por ellos, durante las últimas semanas no había visto a Naruto tanto cómo ella habría deseado; las reuniones y el larguísimo papeleo que no tenía fin lo absorbían por completo hasta el punto en que se olvidaba del mundo entero allá afuera y a la primera oportunidad, ella se escapaba con él para pasar un rato agradable pero fugaz charlando animados de temas cotidianos o de los acontecimientos comunes de sus vidas diarias. Nunca hablaban de los problemas o conflictos con sus respectivas familias, sus tiempos juntos eran una bocanada de aire fresco qué les permitía no morir asfixiados de su entorno. Sarada se acurrucó en su regazo sintiendo su calor envolverla y su agradable ánimo contagiársele, ambos dejaron de hablar hacía unos minutos y el ambiente comenzaba a ser pesado. Desde aquel día en que Sarada había hablado con su padre, declarando muy escuetamente que Sasuke Uchiha admitió la razón de su regreso tan sorpresivo a la aldea y Naruto finalmente reveló la respuesta de su esposa, Hinata. Ninguno había vuelto a tocar el tema o a siquiera insinuarlo, evadiéndolo como si se tratara de un kunai envenenado.

Y la razón era muy simple.

Ninguno estaba realmente listo para poder hablar de aquellos tópicos aún, les era difícil. El hacerlo significaba que todo se haría mucho más _real..._ y eso era casi sinónimo de pensar en la posibilidad de ser descubiertos, hecho que los llevaría al caos absoluto. Y tanto Sarada como Naruto tenían miedo de ellos, de verse en un callejón sin salida sin opciones o tiempo de actuar y pensar casi metódicamente como es que debían manejar la cosas. Ambos tenían la certeza de que no iba a ser nada fácil, su relación sería vista como algo _incorrecto_ y que no debía ser, otros, los más cercanos a ellos; sus familias, amigos y compañeros, como un acto de traición maliciosa con todo el afán de dañar.

Y para ellos... solo amor.

Sarada carraspeó sintiendo la garganta seca, estaba muy tensa y mirando al techo, sabía que tenían que hablar del roto matrimonio de Naruto con Hinata Hyuūga. Todo lo que sabía era que ella se dijo que no, cosa que nunca consideró siquiera como una posibilidad latente debido al blando carácter que la vio tener a lo largo de los años viviendo en la resplandeciente Konoha. Siempre pensó que Hinata era una mujer amable, tímida y con poca predisposición a contradecir a los demás, por lo que, cuando Naruto le mencionó que le presentaría los papeles del divorcio; no pasó por su mente un solo escenario donde la Hyuūga se negara.

Sarada podía hacerse una idea de el porque, era bastante obvio para ella; sus hijos. No podía decir que conociera a Hinata personalmente, ni siquiera recordaba alguna vez haber cruzado palabra en la vida con ella. Sin embargo, ella intuía que no debía ser muy diferente a su madre cuando intentaba darle cierta estabilidad y tranquilidad a ella misma en base a excusas y mentiras acerca de su padre para aparentar que tenía una familia de _verdad,_ como sus compañeros de la academia.

¿Sería que Hinata Hyuūga quería eso?

Entonces, lo supo.

La única forma era que el mismo Naruto le dijera a sus hijos que se iba a divorciar. Así, no le iba a dejar ninguna salida a Hinata y ella tendría que aceptarlo. Sonaba muy frío y fácil, pero no iba a ser así. No tenía prisa en que todo se develar a la luz pública, prefería pensar en una estrategia para llevar las cosas con el mayor cuidado y evitar tanto como pudieran el caos inevitable que les caería encima a ambos. Ciertamente, Sarada era más fría que Naruto, podía evaluar problemas y encontrar soluciones prácticas a ellos con más facilidad que otras personas. Quería girarse y solo decir lo que ella consideraba él debía hacer para comenzar a trabajar en su divorcio, pero... no podía. Sentía una barrera invisible que se lo impedía y un temblor en sus labios cada vez que intentaba formular lo que deseaba comunicarle sin sonar como _una perra._ Porque, en esos momentos se sentía como una mala persona. Por estar ideando un «plan» para _separar_ a una familia. Ella amaba a Naruto de verdad, era la persona con la cual deseaba permanecer el resto de sus días sobre la tierra.

Se sentía vulnerable y perdida.

Quería llorar.

Sintió la mano de Naruto acariciar su mejilla con cariño, regresándola al mundo real en el acto. Sus ojos azules destilaban tanta tranquilidad y paz que la hizo sentir mejor, aunque solo un poco.

—¿En qué piensas, Sarada? —Le preguntó cálidamente él sin dejar de mirarla de aquella forma tan amorosa, como si le leyera el pensamiento. Ella parpadeó atontada, sus ojos oscuros brillaron con temor y eso no pasó desapercibido— Vamos, puedes decírmelo.

La chica dudó.

—Estoy asustada...—Admitió con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido en el pecho, que le dolía en serio. Naruto no dijo nada y permaneció callado dándole su espacio para que continuara—Tengo mucho miedo, a pesar, de que sé perfectamente lo que podría pasar si, ya sabes, alguien se entera de _todo._ Sé que eso no podría pasar aún, nadie sospecha de nosotros pero... cuando finalmente, se lo digamos al mundo entero; nos juzgarán.

El Séptimo asintió lentamente, confiriéndole la razón en silencio.

—Lo harán, Sarada, lo harán—Concordó haciendo énfasis en aquello con disimulo.

—Yo también tengo miedo.

—Debemos hablar—Indicó la chica con mucha seriedad sin mover un solo músculo tras pronunciar esa palabras con frialdad. Su semblante se ensombreció de pronto y Naruto juró que nunca la había visto así de sería en toda su vida.

—Ya estamos hablando.

—Deberías solo decírselo a _ellos—_ Soltó Sarada tajante, sin rodeos ni vueltas innecesarias. Era muy obvio que se refería a sus hijos, Bolt e Himawari, pues él ya había cumplido con informarle a Hinata sus intenciones de separarse de ella—Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo, y...—Las palabras murieron en sus labios rosados al ver qué Naruto estaba meditando con cuidado sus palabras.

No era fácil de decir aquello, ¿cómo empezar? No podía sólo llegar un día, presentarse frente a tus hijos y solo decir que quería separarse de su madre. ¿O sí? Sabía que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a sus amados hijos, responder a cada una de sus preguntas y oír los reproches de Bolt con el ruido de los sollozos de Himawari como fondo a los gritos que, seguramente, su hijo iba a dirigirle tras semejante noticia. La realidad era que el miedo de Sarada no se podía equiparar su suyo.

—Debería...no, lo haré—Rectificó tratando de sonar convincente más para sí mismo, que para ella. Buscando algo de confianza y tranquilidad interior para poder pensar en que rumbo tomar a partir de ahí.

—No hay prisa.

Y se besaron buscando algo de distracción de todos sus problemas.

.

.

.

A Inojin Yamanaka le gustaba observar a su alrededor. Podía aprender muchas cosas de una persona con solo mirarla desde hábitos hasta su rutina diaria, podía incluso notar si eran personas metódicas con agendas planificadas meticulosamente o espíritus libres que los llevaba el viento.

Siempre había disfrutado de ver a los demás caminar pacíficamente por la aldea y la vida seguir su curso natural desde un lugar apartado como un mero espectador silencioso acompañado por su bloc de dibujo para plasmar las visiones que más le agradaran junto a su fiel pluma cargada de sólida tinta negra. Como un tipo de fantasma callado sin nada que agregar a ello, salvo el mirar y hacer trazos sobre el grueso papel inmaculado de tonalidad amarillenta en su regazo. Pero, últimamente eso había cambiado, anteriormente Inojin no se enfoca a en absolutamente nadie en especial. Veía a todo ese conglomerado de personas que iban y venían como una unidad colectiva que carecía de seres individuales, solía hacer trazos plasmándolos a todos junto a las construcciones semi modernas que comprendían la Konoha actual como creaturas sin rostro ni identidad propia. Hasta qué comenzó a encontrarse a sí mismo prestándole atención a Sarada Uchiha sobre toda la multitud que la rodeaba o a pasar la página para hacer bocetos de ella dejando en segundo plano sus otros dibujos con tizas.

Lo admitía, le gustaba observar desde una distancia segura a Sarada Uchiha sin la más mínima intención de acercarse a ella. Como todo el mundo, solía tener u a rutina, casi siempre por las tardes y dentro de un mismo margen de horas; Sarada cruzaba justo frente a él hacia la parte más desolada de la aldea cerca de el arco que indicaba la salida de Konoha. No tenía un patrón regular de días en que lo hacía, como si se tratara de salidas furtivas e improvisadas que se planeaban al momento.

Normalmente, le veía acompañada de su equipo o de su amiga Chochō Akimichi que parecía ser su única amiga, exceptuando a Mitsuki tal vez. Sin embargo, lo le había pasado por alto el hecho de que siempre en esos momentos tan marcados, salía sola con una expresión de impaciencia y emoción disimulada plasmada en el rostro. Estaba claro que él sentía algo por ella, pero no tenía intenciones de exteriorizarlo nunca.

Le era imposible negar que sentía curiosidad.

Pero seguirla sería cruzar un límite.

.

.

.

Bolt podía sentir la tensión en su propia casa aumentar cada vez más, no era estúpido, desde aquel día en que su padre básicamente le había echado de la habitación que compartía con su madre, ella estaba muy distinta. Mucho más callada, el cansancio se veía reflejado en forma de una pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus enrojecidas ojos que, estaba casi seguro, eran por el llanto. Se veía tan pálida que parecía un fantasma melancólico que vagaba en pena por la casa intentando sin éxito ocultar lo todo bajo una resquebrajada sonrisa débil.

Sus ojos azules se llenaban de ira al verlo así, él la amaba mucho y notaba su constante sacrificio a lo largo de los años en encubrir el abandono que ya su padre no se molestaba en disimular. Ahora, ese sentimientos de infelicidad que él y su madre solían compartir en silencio se había extendido hasta su hermana pequeña, Himawari. Su padre no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo en dirigirse a ellos, como si no fueran dignos de su compañía o sus palabras, casi parecía que ellos eran sus inquilinos más que su familia legítima. Quería ir a irrumpir a la oficina de su padre y gritarle todo lo que sentía, reprocharle cada momento miserable que tuvo por su ausencia, decirle las incontables veces que lo extrañó mientras se tragaba todas y cada una de las excusas que su madre se ingeniaba a para tapar el hecho de que los estaba desplazando fuera de su vida. No podía excusarlo diciendo que su trabajo era muy absorbente, esa razón caía por el hecho de que estaba al tanto de que si tenía tiempo para preguntar a su compañera del equipo Konohamaru, Sarada Uchiha, como le había ido en la ardua misión eterna en Suna y pero a él no o para consolarla cuando Sasuke Uchiha volvió a la aldea.

Si, él lo sabía.

No era ingenuo, su padre le había pedido el divorcio a su madre. Ella no se lo había dicho y él no lo escuchó explícitamente decírselo aquella noche, pero lo sabía. Sólo eso podría devastarla de esa forma tan notoria y brutal. Levantó la vista desde el sofá mullido de la silenciosa sala de estar de la residencia Uzumaki-Hyuūga, encontrando a Hinata leyendo un libro al otro extremo de la habitación con la cabeza casi hundida en las páginas, pasándolas mecánicamente cada cierto tiempo. No estaba leyendo, sus ojos perla se veían clavados en las letras impresas sobre ese libro de tapa dura pero su mente seguro estaba más allá de esa sala y las palabras contenidas en el libro sobre sus manos.

El corazón del chico se estrujó de una manera tan brusca que verdaderamente le dolió. No era justo para él, ni para su hermana y mucho menos, para su madre.

Como detestaba a su padre...

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Gracias por leer :)

Aquí otra entrega de este fanfic.

Dejen sus comentarios si así lo desean.

No odien a Bolt, entiendan su posición, para él su padre los abandona y lastima a su madre, se que a pesar de que el ya es mayor, seguiría siendo ese chico impulsivo muy en el fondo. Y sobre Hinata, pues también traten de comprender que busca darle cierta estabilidad a sus hijos aún cuando todo se está llendo al caño :v (?)

Y sobre Sarada, no es que sea mala. Es que, como es normal, su relación está tomando pasos importantes y eso significa caos, por lo que ella tiene dudas si está haciendo lo correcto.

Disculpen si no hay tanto "NaruSara" pero pues en esta parte, los personajes están teniendo muchos problemas en sus vidas y pues creo que eso haría que estén muy distantes.

«Viernes 15 de Septiembre del 2017»


	13. Sospechas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los utilizo para entretenimiento de fans para fans :)

 **Notas de autor:** ¡¡Holaaaa~!!

Muchas gracias por seguir está historia y tomarse el tiempo de pasar por aquí para leerla :) Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows. Me hacen muy feliz —Inserte corazones (?)—

 **¡A leer!**

.

.

.

Capítulo trece: Sospechas.

Sarada observó a su madre preparar el desayuno para toda la « _familia»_ desde su posición en la mesa de madera con tres sillas en la cocina con la barbilla apoyada en su brazo derecho, mirándolos a ambos con calma. Su padre cortaba unos vegetales en una tabla de madera para picar para brindarle ayuda a Sakura con la ardua tarea de cocinar para todos.

Qué Sasuke Uchiha hubiese admitido que la razón de su regreso era debido a que las extrañaba no cambiaba absolutamente nada entre él y Sarada. ¿Que si las quería? Sí, eso parecía haberle dejado en claro aquella vez cuando tras mucho pensarlo decidió entablar una conversación civilizada, pero no arreglaba todo lo que había pasado antes de ello; el abandono por años, la indiferencia y la frialdad que siempre mostró hacia ellas a pesar de ser su única familia.

Sasuke poco a poco de reajustaba al estilo pacífico de vida que llevaban ahí en Konoha e indirectamente, al hecho de tener personas en su vida activamente. Él era un ser distante de pocas palabras y monosílabos cortantes pero contundentes. Tras la confesión de que se sentía solo y deseaba pasar tiempo al lado de su tan olvidada familia, no iban a cambiar las cosas de la nada, Sasuke tenía todas esas actitudes y comportamientos con los que le rodeaban tan arraigadas que el modificarlo sería una tarea titánica para nada sencilla. Sarada debía entender o, al menos, intentar hacerlo pues decir que Sasuke no se estaba esforzado para ser una mejor persona y aportar algo positivo a sus más allegados sería mentir obviando todos los sacrificios no reconocidos de el Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki era un héroe que brillaba bajo la luz de día y la mirada de todo el mundo ninja, su nombre era sinónimo de valentía y heroísmo puro en las cinco naciones shinobi, un motivo de orgullo para la aldea Oculta entre la hojas y aquel que llevó la paz a las vidas frágiles de todo habitante sobre el planeta sin distinciones.

Mientras que el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha era una historia distinta, y bastante, él figuraba como un personaje oscuro en la historia y no como un héroe. Todas esas movidas estúpidas de su parte quedaban grabadas con fuego en los libros y memorias de las personas a su alrededor. Sin importar su viaje de redención, su ayuda durante la guerra shinobi y su buena conducta cooperativa, las personas comúnes le seguían lanzando miradas furtivas o acusatorias a donde quiera que iba. No eran muchas las que lo hacían, pero le resultaba muy molesto y debido a ello, durante tantos años rehuyó como un cobarde al ojo público que estaba destrozándolo duramente y con razón. Sabía que, durante sus largas ausencias, Sarada recurría al Hokage actual y su mejor amigo, Naruto. Le era entendible, que ella buscara un apoyo o figura en alguien tan admirable como lo era el Séptimo.

Se dijo a sí mismo que iba a tratar de ser una mejor persona, por Sakura y por su hija. Iba a mejorar para lograr representar algo importante como Sakura o Naruto en la vida de su única hija.

Porque la amaba.

.

.

.

—¿Y si nos tomamos un descanso para comer? ¡Muero de hambre!—Se quejó Chochō Akimichi mientras clavaba otro pedazo de papel hecho bolita que yacía sobre el suelo y lo arrojaba en la bolsa de basura que llevaba en su mano libre, cansada y hambrienta.

Sólo recibió como respuesta el suspiro general de sus compañeros de equipo y de misión. Básicamente, eso era un implícito «No». Gimió a manera de protesta y siguió con la aburrida tarea de clavar papeles y depositarlos en la bolsa de manera mecánica con el seño fruncido en un gesto infantil de inconformidad.

El equipo Konohamaru y el nuevo equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, tenían una misión conjunto de rango «D» recolectando basura en los alrededores de la aldea, especialmente en una zona que parecía un vertedero improvisado debido a la gran cantidad de envolturas y papeles que estaba ahí aglomerados. No tenía ninguna dificultad el hacerlo, pero como estaban en pleno verano y hacia un calor horrible a esa hora del día, hacia que algo tan sencillo como limpiar se convirtiera en algo tedioso y agotador. Shikadai Nara, Mitsuki e Inojin Yamanaka cumplían su tarea en silencio sin protestas, a excepción del primero, que parecía estar muriendo de aburrimiento con cada papelito que recogía.

Mitsuki miró a Bolt, este se veía tan molesto y él, con mucha razón, pensó que aquel sentimiento no tenía nada que ver con la nada entretenida misión que el Séptimo les encomendó a todos. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos debido a las misiones y los entrenamientos, debido a que Sarada comenzaba a faltar constantemente a ellas sin decir nada a nadie. Bolt se guardaba todo para el sólo, como si no quisiera que nadie supiera nada sobre el. Aunque no lo dijera, Mitsuki podía sentir que algo en su vida debía ir muy mal... o tal vez todo en ella.

Pero sí él no se lo decía, no le iba a preguntar.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Sarada? ¡Ella debería estar aquí! —Dijo Chochō rascándose la cabeza con aire pensativo, entrecerrando los ojos como si tratara de recordar algo. Shikadai le dedicó un segundo de su atención pero después, solo se encogió de hombros y continuó levantando la basura—¿Que no era de su equipo? —Dijo a Mitsuki que sonrió mientras asentía.

—Sí.

—¿Y entonces? —Replicó la chica apoyando sus manos en su cintura como si estuviera molesta, pero más bien lucía curiosa de el _por qué_ Sarada estaba ausente. Ahora que lo pensaba no la había visto mucho últimamente, era como si estuviera ocupada pero ella sabía que Sarada no tenía más amigos aparte de ella, ni siquiera era realmente cercana a nadie en su equipo.

—¿Entonces qué?—Contestó Mitsuki con inocencia sin dejar de lado la suave sonrisa cálida que tenía en su rostro. Chochō le miró con impaciencia.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde está Sarada?

Mitsuki lanzó picó otro papel mientras la escuchaba hablarle. Se veía indiferente a la pregunta, podía notarse que no era un prioridad saber los pasos que daba su compañera de equipo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, no la he visto.

—¿Cómo que «no la has visto»? Son un equipo, ¿Qué no entrenan juntos?—Contraatacó.

—No ha venido a los entrenamientos—Admitió con normalidad, Chochō suspiró aburrida ante eso y asintió sin saber que pensar sobre ello— Ni a esta misión, tampoco.

Bolt picó otro papel con tanta fuerza que la aguja afilada que estaba en la punta del bastón que tenía en sus manos se clavo en la tierra, furioso de un tirón lo sacó haciendo que se doblara. Con la mano arrancó el papel para el mismo depositarlo en su bolsa de tela para los desechos. La situación familiar en la que estaba inmiscuido su hogar, que ya había perdido toda la calidez y comodidad que alguna vez tuvo. Odiaba estar ahí sobre todas las cosas, se sentía muy infeliz y miserable el ver a su hermana tan apagada o la aura melancólica de su madre envolver el ambiente con esa sonrisa falsa pegada sobre su cara.

La atmósfera era inaguantable, la impotencia que le causaba el ver que todo, finalmente, estaba destruyéndose justo frente a sus ojos. Sin que nada pudiera hacer para detener el curso imparable del inminente colapso de su familia. ¿Cómo es que una sola persona había logrado arruinar la vida de tres personas más? Llevándose a su familia por delante como un carro a toda velocidad que se estrellaba contra un muro sólido.

Lo que Mitsuki y Chochō pudieran estar discutiendo acerca de Sarada Uchiha no le importaba en lo las mínimo. Estaba cansado, solo quería terminar la misión e irse a casa a dormir hasta llegará otro día. No hablaba con su madre porque tenía la terrible sensación de que se quebraría en cualquier momento ni con su hermana, pues se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto sola.

Lo sentía, todo iba a ponerse mucho peor. Trató de despejar su mente para recoger la última envoltura pero como estaba doblada la aguja encargada de ello no puedo hacerlo, por lo que ya harto, estampó el bastón con tanta agresividad sobre el desecho que se doblo por completo la punta. Irancundo, soltó la bolsa y arrojó el palo lejos de él.

El ruido del objeto cayendo a distancia hizo que sus compañeros de misión se volvieran hacia el, extrañado por su actitud.

—¿No se supone debemos limpiar en vez de contaminar aún más este lugar?—Comentó Shikadai Nara en tono aburrido sosteniendo su bolsa repleta de basura con una mano y señalando el bastón de Bolt con el suyo.

Bolt cerró su bolsa de mala gana y se aproximó hasta ellos. Ya habían limpiado todo el prado ellos solos. Se agruparon arrastrado sus respectivas bolsas, estaban todos muy cansados por la ardua tarea.

—¿Quién entrega el reporte de misión? —Preguntó Bolt con cansancio, de mal humor. Todos intercambiaron miradas dudosas sin pronunciar palabra.

—Hazlo tú, Inojin—Dijo Chochō como si fuera una especie de orden, estampando un pergamino en blanco en su pecho que el recibió sin objeción alguna.

—Esta bien.

Tras el acuerdo, todos se deshacieron de las bolsas de desechos y se marcharon a casa.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuūga no podía ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo, por más que se empezará en hacerlo era muy evidente para todo el mundo a su alrededor. No le importaba que fuera evidente para casi cada individuo parte de su miserable y monótona vida, pero el hecho de que sus hijos se percataran de ello si que le causaba un conflicto pues, precisamente, eran ellos a quienes quería proteger de la verdad. La cruda y cruel realidad que azotaba a su familia casi desecha, quería abarcar cada aspecto de ella para desesperadamente reconstruirla y, así, no romper la frágil estabilidad que había tenía cuando ella y Naruto de distanciaron en el ámbito romántico sin mencionar la opción de divorciarse.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida, tarde o temprano, el caos estallaría en el núcleo de su familia y no podría evitarlo. Las cosas estaban por cambiar para siempre de manera inevitable...

Oyó un fuerte portazo en la entrada principal de la residencia Uzumaki-Hyuūga, seguramente, era su hijo Bolt regresando de su misión del día, molesto. Últimamente, el siempre estaba molesto, podía sentir la ira del muchacho azotarle en la cara cuando está cerca suyo o cuando su padre frecuentaba la casa por alguna cosa. Era palpable el odio que sentía el joven, nada le dolía más que ver a su pequeño hijo crecer tan lleno de rencor hacia una persona que, se supone, debía amar.

—Mamá—La llamó él. Hinata supo que sentía lástima por ella, sus ojos brillantes reflejaban tristeza y furia; la veía como si fuera de cristal y tan frágil que en cualquier segundo podría romperse—Yo... No puedo más con esto.

El chico desvío la mirada y subió apresurado las escaleras. Se escuchó otro portazo las de rabia contenida y después silencio.

.

.

.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sarada?—Cuestionó Naruto entrando a su oficina con unos papeles para firmar en la mano, sorprendido por la repentina presencia de la joven en su oficina. Cerró la puerta vagamente y se aproximó a si escritorio para dejar ahí las hojas para revisarlas una vez que ella se fuera.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Repitió con cierta insistencia él, aún sin salir de su asombro.No le molestaba si visita, para nada, más bien lo contrario. Casi siempre, cuando alguien pasaba por el umbral de su oficina era para traerle más trabajo y papelito aburrido que como Hokage tenía que leer detenidamente.

—Quería verte—Respondió ella sonriendo con dulzura. Retirando un mechón de su propio cabello de su rostro para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja. Naruto podía preveer que quería decirle algo, se veía indecisa.

—¿Pasa algo? —Se aventuró él tratando de leer sus gestos en busca de una sola pista. Estaban de pie el uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos mientras hablaban. En su escritorio un tazón de ramen comenzaba a enfriarse en medio del caos de hojas de distintos tipos de documentación que debía ver más tarde y un más de artículos de oficina.

—Creí que nos veríamos a las dos de la tarde en... _ya sabes dónde—_ Dijo por lo bajo ella desviado la mirada. No deseaba que sonará como un reproche o un reclamo.

Naruto se palmeó la frente, recordando esa cita en el acto. Lo había olvidado por completo con tanto trabajo que tenía, los reportes, cosas que revisar, reuniones y peticiones.

—Lo lamento...En verdad, lo olvidé por completo— Declaró alzando los brazos como si la contuviera de molestarte con él. Ella llevo sus mirada oscura hasta su abarrotado escritorio y asintió, sabiendo con certeza que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—No importa—Sonrió restándole importancia el hecho de que la había dejado plantada. Se acercó más a él, estando a poco centímetros. Su tersa mano acarició la mejilla de Naruto con ternura, sin borra el gesto de alegría de su semblante por estar ahí, cerca suyo—Ahora estamos juntos—Susurró muy bajo, solo para que el mandatario lo escuchase y nadie más.

—Estamos juntos—Secundó cerca de sus labios rosados. Deseando poder besarla sin reservas, sus mejillas se colorearon de un leve color carmín con ese solo pensamiento surcando por su mente.

Sarada rodeó su cuello con los brazos, se inclinó hasta él y lo besó con ímpetu.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor:** Muchas gracias por leer.

Me hace feliz ver qué hay personas que se pasan por aquí para leer algo que he escrito :)

Por cierto, ahora que veo, a los fanfics, siempre les pongo títulos de una sola palabra :v «Justicia», «Incorrecto». Y otros fanfics que planeo hacer a los cuales llamaré «Secreto» e «Hipócrita»(que serán TobiMito y TobiIzu(??)) . Soy la originalidad encarnada en los títulos :v Jajaja

Los capítulos no son muy largos, porque detesto meter «relleno» por decirlo de alguna manera y que resulten pesados de leer.

«Sábado 16 de Septiembre de 2017»


	14. Descubrimiento

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso para entretenimiento en está humilde historia, es de fans para fans :) Son de Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.

 **Notas de autor:** ¡¡Holaaaaa~!!

He aquí, otro capítulo más de esta historia :)

 **¡A leer!**

.

.

.

Capítulo catorce: Descubrimiento.

Inojin Yamanaka se dirigía a la torre del Hokage a dejar el reporte de su misión conjunta con el equipo Konohamaru de esa misma mañana. Su compañera, Chochō le había, básicamente, ordenado la tarea de redactar el informe final para entregárselo al Séptimo. Recién había terminado de escribir el reporte con tinta negra y una caligrafía pulcra.

Mientras lo había hecho, se puso a pensar mucho en Sarada, normalmente solo la observaba recorrer la aldea sin atreverse a ir más allá como para seguirla o dedicarle tanto tiempo de su vida. Solo era una especie de entretenimiento, lo único que la había distinta a los demás, era que a él le interesaba realmente el verla revolotear por ahí para plasmarlo en hojas de sus blocs de dibujo. Pero el hecho de que sus amigos parecieran confundidos por sus inexplicables ausencias le producía una sensación cosquilleante de curiosidad muy tentadora.

Pero había decidído que no se iba a entrometer en su vida, ni que iba a indagar más allá de lo que pudiera decifrar con la sola acción de verla de vez en cuando por los alrededores de la aldea. Recorrió lo necesario para llegar hasta la oficina del Hokage, antes de ahí había una especie de cubículo donde estaba el padre de Shikadai, Shikamaru Nara, hundido leyendo un documento que sostenía a pocos centímetros de su vista con una cara de estar a punto de colapsar de aburrimiento extremo. Justo como su hijo, Inojin pensó que eran muy parecidos físicamente al igual que en personalidad.

—Disculpe, he venido a entregar este reporte de misión—Le hizo saber el muchacho de ojos verdes a el consejero del Hokage que apenas y levantó la vista para verle.

—Pasa—Le indicó sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraba la puerta de la oficina del mandatario de Konoha. Para después volver a sus monótonas tareas que debía realizar, sin mucho entusiasmo—Está en su oficina.

Inojin avanzó por el largo pasillo de alfombra roja con el pergamino con el reporte en la mano derecha. Quería librarse se esa encomienda y poder tener tiempo libre para dibujar.

— _Estamos juntos —_ Decía una voz desde el interior, Inojin no le prestó atención. Colocó su mano en el pomo dorado de la puerta y la giró, abriéndola.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue una imagen que iba a llevarse a la tumba. La visión más impactante y reveladora que alguna vez había tenido el dudoso honor de presenciar; Naruto Uzumaki, el Séptimo Hokage y Sarada Uchiha, besándose con pasión.

Como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Era irreal, creía que sus ojos le estaban jugando un mala pasada. No podía ser... ¿Sarada y el mismísimo Hokage? ¿Qué tan probable era aquello? Parpadeó varias veces, se sentía profundamente aturdido. No por el hecho de que él sintiese algo similar a la atracción por la chica ahí dentro de la oficina, si no, por lo que aquello representaba.

Inmediatamente, se dió la vuelta y huyó de ahí. Tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían alejarse de ahí, incluso había dejado caer el pergamino debido a la rapidez y el impacto. No terminaba de digerirlo, le parecía algo completamente _incorrecto._ El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza dentro del pecho que creyó que le rompería las costillas, sentía un nido en la garganta.

Había visto algo que no debía, y ahora, conocía un secreto que no le concernía y estaba mucho mejor sin saber. Precisamente, tomó la desición firme de no indagar en la vida de la joven Uchiha para no enterarse de cosas como esas.

Sentía verdadero _horror._

Y ahora, sabía su secreto.

.

.

.

Cuando se separaron, Naruto sonrió para ella. Se giró para poder ver la hora en un reloj analógico sobre la pared y notó que la puerta estaba abierta. Abrió lo ojos con sorpresa al percatarse de la presencia del pergamino en el umbral como si _alguien_ lo hubiera dejado caer...Su corazón dió un vuelco dentro de su pecho, ¿Sería posible qué...? No, era imposible. ¡No! Simplemente no quería siquiera considerar esa posibilidad, su mente iba a toda velocidad y creaba sin cesar todos los escenarios posibles que abría la probabilidad de que ser descubiertos.

Casi todos malos.

¿A quién quería engañar?

Todos eran escenarios malos en mayor o menor medida.

Se separó de Sarada dejándola ahí parada, saliendo de la oficina, sin decir, nada con mucha prisa hasta el pequeño cubículo de Shikamaru, apoyó las manos con brusquedad sobre el mostrador detrás de que estaba su consejero muy sumergido en los documentos que el mismo le había dado esa mañana para revisar y sellar. Estaba mareado y la cabeza le daba vueltas como nunca antes, era una sensación más allá del miedo...

 _Pánico._

Shikamaru Nara levantó la vista bufando con aire cansado para encararlo, al menos, Naruto tuvo la certeza de que él no se había dado por enterado de lo que había sucedido en su oficina a solo una puerta de distancia. El Nara alzó una ceja mirándolo muy perdido, sabia que por más que tratara de disimular su nerviosismo no lo estaba logrando con éxito. Todos sus miedos y temores que tanto solían atormentarlo cada cierto tiempo acudían a sus mente como golpes sin piedad de realidad.

—Shikamaru, ¿Ha venido alguien? —Preguntó modulando el tono de sus voz para ocultar su debilitante miedo que casi le cerraba la garganta y le cortaba el oxígeno de los pulmones.

Shikamaru entornó los ojos y bajó la vista volviendo a los papeles en su escritorio, para desesperación del Uzumaki.

—Uhm...Sí, Inojin Yamanaka. Vino a dejar un reporte de misión hace un rato—Musitó bostezando por el cansancio y el aburrimiento mezclados. Era más que evidente que Shikamaru no se enteraba de nada o quizá, simplemente, no le interesaba meterse en asuntos de otras personas por más cercanas que estás fueran. No parecía inmutarse por el obvio nerviosismo desconcertante de su superior, como si decidiera ignorarlo.

Naruto asintió agradeciendo su ayuda, obteniendo un asentimiento perezoso de su concejero como respuesta. Con el corazón en la mano, volvió temblando hasta su oficina buscando llevar una bocanada desesperada de aire a su sistema respiratorio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella con la cabeza hecha un total desastre. Sólo... _no era posible._ ¿Los habría visto? Todo apuntaba a que así era, pues al parecer, el muchacho había dejado caer el pergamino que contenía el informe final de la misión que les había dado esa mañana a su equipo y el de Sarada.

Su mente cargada de trabajo y un sinfín de obligaciones se vacío por completo, sólo un nombre rondando y haciendo eco en los confines de su psique.

« _Inojin Yamanaka»_

.

.

.

—Tus hijos merecen algo mejor—Declaró Hanabi Hyuūga desde su posición, mirando con atención las hermosas flores de tonalidades pastel en el prado lleno de plantas frondosas de un vivo color verde y muy bien conservadas de un jardín que pertenecía al clan, donde la antigua rama principal de los Hyuūga, solía pasar la tarde en reposo o tomando el té. Aquella arcaica tradición de sellar y segregar a los miembros del clan en dos grupos.

La menor de las hermanas Hyuūga mostraba una expresión de seriedad absoluta mientras sostenía su recipiente con té de hierbabuena en su mano derecha, clavando su mirada en su hermana Hinata que solo la escuchaba hablar. Aquella mañana, la mayor de las hermanas había acudido a ella de improviso y sin previo aviso, pero a pesar de las circunstancias, Hanabi había hecho un espacio forzoso en su ocupada vida para detenerse a conversar con ella.

La desesperación que notó surcar los ojos lilas de Hinata era algo que Hanabi jamás había presenciado, lucía muy desmejorada; tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus cuencas carentes de toda emoción y una palidez mayor a la usual. No tuvo que decir nada, ella sabía que todo era consecuencia de la terrible e infernal situación familiar que atravesaba en esos momentos, sabía de primera mano que Naruto ya no se pasaba casi nunca por la residencia fuera del clan que compartían junto a sus hijos, y con el tiempo comenzó a distanciarse cada vez más de su esposa.

Y naturalmente, de sus hijos también.

—Deberías firmar—Le sugirió Hanabi con cierta frialdad, sin reflejar nada, como si fuera la opción más lógica de todas—Los he visto, son infelices.

Hinata pensó mucho desde que Naruto manifestó directamente sus deseos de divorciarse de ella. En ningún momento le expuso una razón _clara_ , sin embargo, estaba implícito el hecho de que no existía amor entre ambos. Su memoria le hacía recordar todos aquellos momentos tristes o que quedaron arruinados debido a los estragos que la indiferencia causaba en su familia, los últimos, en especial habían sido los peores; al ser sus hijos más mayores, sus excusas no les bastaba.

Podían observar y juzgar por sí mismos.

Ellospodían ver la _verdad._

—Todos lo son—Reafirmó, refiriéndose a la familia de su hermana.

Hinata asintió.

Realmente lo comprendía. Todo ese tiempo, por ya, muchísimos años, había estado perpetuando el sufrimiento propio y de sus dos hijos para tratar de manera desesperada el preservar todo aquello que tanto le costó obtener y ya no estaba. Si era verdad que en un inicio se desvió por unificar la familia que tenía, pues deseaba que Bolt e Himawari pudieran tener una familia sólida para crecer y desarrollarse.

Esa desición fué pésima, ahora veía las terribles consecuencia. El insistir en forzar las cosas para que funcionaran solo causó que la situación empeorara mucho más y sacará lo peor de cada uno de los involucrados. Bolt era el ejemplo más claro de esa afirmación, se veía cansado y muy resentido hacía su padre, no soportaba su presencia o estancia en la casa que compartían y no dejaba pasar la mínima oportunidad de reprocharle sus ausencias, olvidos y errores con mucho ímpetu, haciendo que la tensión familiar aumentará exponencialmente.

Era momento de dejarlo ir.

Justo ahí, sentada frente a frente con sus hermana menor. Hinata tomó una desición importante para su vida y la de otras personas, no por ella ni por Naruto.

Por su hijos.

Ya habían sufrido demasiado. Merecían ser felices, un poco de paz en su hogar y respuestas a todas sus preguntas internas.

Por qué era lo _correcto._

—Voy a firmar—Aseguró con una convicción que jamás sintió en toda su vida. Qué sorprendió a Hanabi, sus ojos perlados relucían—Lo haré.

Y así sería.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor:** Recién publiqué el inicio de un fanfic TobiIzu, llamado «Hipócrita». Si así lo desean y les agrada la temática, pues pasen a leerlo :)

Este es un capítulo corto pero ya saben, mejor así que con relleno innecesario y que deban estar con lupa buscando la trama en un bloque de texto enorme :)

«Miércoles 20 de Septiembre del 2017»


	15. Incertidumbre

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Notas de autor:** Muchas gracias por comentar :) Responderé sus reviews azucarados con MPs llenos de love(?).

 **¡A leer!**

.

.

.

Capítulo quince: Incertidumbre.

Naruto estaba no solo muy nervioso, también aterrado y muy paranoico. Y no era para menos ni una sobre reacción exagerada, claro que no. Cualquier persona en su misma situación se sentiría como él, porque ahora _alguien_ lo sabía. No había sido un incidente menor que bien el chico pudo haber malinterpretado al no ver bien o desde el ángulo equivocado que, fácilmente, Sarada podría explicar con una excusa muy sencilla que, si bien lo dejaría dusoso, lo mantendría callado y tranquilo sin que pasará a mayores consecuencias. Pero eso no había sucedido, Inojin Yamanaka los vió besándose _de verdad_ y desde una posición perfectamente clara que la entrada de la oficina del Hokage ofrecía hasta el escritorio.

Sin lugar a dudas o confusiones.

Toda la semana no había visto a Sarada por seguridad, sin decirle nada al respecto. Aquella tarde cuando casi confirmó que el primogénito de Ino y Sai los había observado, no logró formular algo coherente que la chica pudiera entender. A duras penas y fue capaz de pedirle que se fuera a casa en un tono audible para ella, simplemente necesita en ese entonces evaluar toda la situación y pensar en el siguiente movimiento para evitar la catástrofe para ambos. Ella no había dado señales de vida durante esos largos y tortuosos siete días exactos desde que aquel suceso tuvo lugar, tal vez por temor o por estar demasiado inmersa en su propia vida.

Quizás, ambas cosas.

Durante esos siete días no puso dormir bien ni comer, se le revolvía el estómago con la sola idea de imaginar la reacción de todos ante su relación secreta con Sarada, que tenía la misma edad que su hijo mayor. El puro hecho de vislumbrar el caos que les caería encima a ambos le hacía estremecerse por dentro y temer mucho, porque no solo arruinaría su imagen como mandatario ante otras naciones, si no que, destrozaría su vida familiar y estaba más que seguro que muchos de sus amigos de generación se sentirían decepcionados de él. Necesitaba tiempo para poder pensar en como decirlo al mundo con las menores repercusiones posibles para ambos, pues no querían que todo se convirtiera en un infierno.

Muy en su interior él reconocía que no podía ser de otra forma, que sin importar que, ambos saldrían muy mal al inicio una vez que su relación se volviera pública. Porque no le haría gracia a nadie, y muchos menos, le alegraría la noticia a sus familiares y círculo más cercano.

Un sonido sordo lo despertó de su ensoñación, eran un grueso grupo de hojas apiladas que Shikamaru ponía sobre la superficie de su escritorio bruscamente, su consejero lo miraba con expresión fastidiaba al notar que no había estado haciendo absolutamente nada durante esa última hora y media dentro de la oficina en soledad.

—Más papeleo, ya lo he revisado. Firmalo—Le indicó cruzado de brazos.

Estaban muy atrasados con ello, Shikamaru nunca le reclamaba nada directamente o le incriminaba algo, solo hacía su trabajo y cuando se atrasaban hacía parte de él de Naruto también sin quejas más allá de miradas aburridas.

—Muchas gracias, Shikamaru.

Negó sacando todo el asunto de Sarada e Inojin Yamanaka de su cabeza.

Tenía que trabajar.

.

.

.

Inojin Yamanaka se encontraba dibujando en su bloc dentro de su habitación propia en la casa de los Yamanaka. Ino se había marchado de compras con su padre, Sai, hacia unos escasos minutos atrás pues era día de mercado y a su madre le gustaba pasarse por cada puesto a ver qué ofrecía cada comerciante en busca de ropa o cosas útiles, con el clima agradable que comenzaba a asentarse en Konoha, resultaba una actividad perfecta al aire libre.

Él era más como su padre y prefería la soledad de su cuarto acompañado de sus tizas y un lienzo en blanco para olvidarse del mundo exterior, no deseaba salir para nada y encontrarse con Sarada Uchiha o el Hokage. Ya no los veía de la misma forma, siempre pensó que el Séptimo era un hombre recto que adoraba a su familia por sobre todas las cosas e, incluso, él llegó a pensar superficialmente que hacía bonita pareja con la heredera de los Hyuūga, Hinata Hyuūga. Todo lo visto dictaminaba qué tal vez, eso no era así. Aquello podía comprenderlo, pues... el amor y la atracción parecían cosas frágiles y pasajeras entre las personas, podían ser estables y muy duraderas por tiempos cortos tan fugaces como un pestañeo. Inojin podía sentir cierto interés mínimo por otras personas, pero en ese momento de su vida prefería la tranquilidad que la soledad en aquel ámbito confería a su vida. Garabateó encima de el dibujo que llevaba haciendo por cerca de una hora, el carboncillo negro se esparcía por toda la hoja amarillenta y hacía que el dibujo quedara en segundo plano, cubierto por todo el contundente color del carbón suave; era un dibujo de Naruto Uzumaki besando a Sarada Uchiha.

La imagen que aún no podía sacar de su mente.

Parecía algo enfermo el hecho de que los dibujara, pero no era así. Le causaba repulsión pensar en esa escena que yacía tan vívida en su memoria, otras personas olvidaban cosas hablando con amigos o compañeros a los cuales consideraban de _confianza._ Sin embargo, no se sentía seguro de transferir esa información a nadie más, como el acertadamente suponía, nadie en toda la aldea debía conocer ese secreto tan...sucio. Y necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema, la manera más sencilla para él, era dibujándolo hasta que se borrara de su cabeza, como si con cada trazo vertiera aquella espantosa imagen y una vez que se deshaciera de la hoja, se fuera el recuerdo con ella. Mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto, menos sentido le hallaba y, a pesar de saber que no era su deber cuestionar nada, no comprendía como es que esa _relación_ se había dado.

Sarada Uchiha tenía la misma edad que el propio hijo del Séptimo, incluso ella estaba en el mismo equipo que Bolt Uzumaki, bien podría ser su hija. Además, lucía desde el exterior que compartía una estrecha amistad, de muchos años antes de que cualquiera de los de su generación pudiera un pie en ese mundo, con Sasuke Uchiha.

El padre de Sarada.

¿Acaso alguno de los dos había pensado en cuál sería la reacción de Sasuke Uchiha?

Porque ellos habían tenido mucha suerte de que fuera él, y no Sasuke Uchiha quién cruzase ese umbral aquel día.

Pero la suerte también era pasajera.

.

.

.

Sarada llegó a casa en la tarde tras haber intentado, sin éxito, encontrar a Inojin Yamanaka por toda la aldea luego de que no lo viera sentado en sus lugares habituales para dibujar cuando no entrenaba. Había preguntado a Shikadai que compraba víveres con esa expresión aburrida en su rostro tan similar a la de su padre, pero este le dijo que no lo vio en todo el día, después había interceptado a Chochō Akimichi en dirección a la barbacoa acompañada de su padre, Choūji, ella le respondió algo similar y se marchó ignorando todas las preguntas que la chica tenía para ella respecto a sus ausencias.

Suspiró una vez que estuvo frente a la casa de los Uchiha, imploraba que Inojin fuera misericordioso y guardara su secreto sin tener que decírselo. Entró tras girar el pomo dorado de la puerta principal y entró oyendo un crujido de la bisagra oxidada en mitad del silencio perpetuo de su hogar. El olor a comida recién hecha la sorprendió de manera positiva mientras se adentraba en la residencia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Oyó el sonido de el cuchillo chocando contra la tabla de picar en la cocina y avanzó a través del pasillo hasta posar un brazo en el umbral, descubriendo que era Sasuke, y no su madre, quien cocinaba. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho, estaba conmocionada por semejante escena que tanto había imaginado de pequeña en esas fantasías imposibles donde su padre vivía con ella...

Y ahí estaba, mirándolo cocinar para todos.

Sasuke se giró con una cuchara de madera en la mano con la cual estaba revolviendo un guiso de verduras en una sartén, sus miradas oscuras de encontraron y por un largo segundo únicamente se escuchaba el crepitar del recipiente.

—Sarada—Musitó Sasuke moviendo los alimentos que estaban sobre el fuego para evitar que se quemaran, volviendo su atención a la comida por un momento antes de girar la perilla de la estufa y apagarla—Bienvenida.

La joven se quedó helada, nunca creyó que en su vida vería algo similar en la realidad. Sentía como si estuviera en alguna clase de _Genjutsu_ , la voz profunda de Sasuke la regreso a la situación que están enfrente de ella.

—¿Tienes hambre?—Le preguntó él con normalidad mientras sacaba unos cuantos platos de cerámica de la alacena sobre la estufa. Sarada parecía muy incrédula de lo que estaba presenciando en ese instante, lo único que hacía era posar sus ojos en su padre que portaba un mandil que, normalmente, utilizaba su madre cuando le cocinaba a ella.

—¿Y mamá? —Puso articular al cabo de un rato de solo permanecer de pie en medio de la cocina, tomó asiento en la mesa y Sasuke acudió con dos platos; uno lo colocó frente a Sarada y otro frente a sí mismo.

—Está descansando.

—Ya veo—Asintió, seguramente, Sakura debía estrategia cansada por otra jornada en el hospital general de Konoha el día anterior. Su trabajo ahí, era muy pesado y con guardias nocturnas larguísimas que muchas veces se extendían más de lo necesario.

Sasuke picó un trozo de carne del guiso en su plato con el cubierto, Sarada engulló un bocado hambrienta por su larga búsqueda infructuosa de ese día. Lucía muy pensativo y su silencio habitual parecía ser consecuencia de estar meditando algún asunto importante, ella notó que Sasuke la observaba con disimulo mientras comía como si tuviera algo que decir pero no se atrevía.

Oyó un suspiro de su parte y no se inmutó, picó otro trozo y lo masticó con la vista clavaba en las verduras cocidas.

—Querías saber porque, ¿no?—Comenzó Sasuke desde su lugar con tono solemne mientras hacia círculos en el plato con el tenedor, Sarada levantó la vista y lo notó.

Su padre, quería iniciar una conversación con aquella pregunta, le era bastante evidente; iba a darle esas explicaciones que tanto esperó por años. Sus labios temblaban en busca de las palabras adecuadas o una frase coherente para iniciar, bajo la mirada expectante de la joven.

—Sí, eso dije. Eso quería—Confirmó mientras dejaba caer el tenedor con más brusquedad de la querida—Eso quiero. Siempre lo he querido, nunca creí que me lo dirías,... _padre—_ Acompletó Sarada con los ojos brillantes.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta en busca de paz y comenzó.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Este es un capítulo de transición :0

Este fanfic también se trata de las familias de los protagonistas, por lo que también saldrán con frecuencia :)

«Lunes 25 de Septiembre del 2017»


	16. Preguntas

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Capítulo dieciséis: Preguntas.

—He cometido muchos errores durante toda mi vida, Sarada—Admitió Sasuke mirando sobre la cabeza de su hija, la chica miró por encima de su hombro en busca de la presencia de alguien, pero no había nadie en ese sitio en que su padre enfocaba su mirada. Solo una pared vacía más dentro de la cocina, supo que él estaba acudiendo a sus recuerdos para contar aquel relato, todo atisbo de frialdad había desaparecido—Seguramente ya has escuchado mucho acerca de ello, pero nada como oírlo de mí. No creo que sea necesario rememorar cada uno de ellos—Murmuró Sasuke en voz baja.

Sarada sentía que todo aquello no podía estar sucediendo, hacia unos meses atrás cuando llegó de la misión de Suna su hogar se sentía tan vacío y helado, sólo un inmueble donde residía. Toda esa situación le parecía surrealista, si alguien le hubiese dicho que sucedería se habría reído.

—Uno de ellos, fue irme de la aldea sin decir nada—Comenzó, Sarada oía atentamente buscando no perderse no un solo detalle de la conversación, quería recordar cada uno de sus gestos, sus pequeñas expresiones y sus palabras para la eternidad. Sentía que flotaba y que todo solo podía ser uno de sus absurdos sueños infantiles que se sentía muy real.

—¿Te arrepientes de irte?—Cuestionó dudosa mientras fingía limpiar residuos de polvo de la mesa para evadir su penetrante mirada.

—No. Me arrepiento de no dar explicaciones—Aclaró tranquilo y Sarada se sintió un poco mejor, pero solo un poco. Asintió resignada en su sitio con un tembloroso " _está bien_ " apagado de sus labios. Al parecer no había ni la posibilidad de un caso hipotético donde Sasuke no la abandonara con su madre en la aldea para ir a vagar por el mundo ninja por tantos años, y ver que él no consideró esa opción le dolía porque no representaba una prioridad—No significa que no te quiera, Sarada.

Ella levantó la vista de la mesa.

—Cuando fuí a la torre con el Séptimo hace años, ni siquiera me reconociste, ¿Cómo debería sentirme, _padre_? —Lo instó ella con rabia que no pasó desapercibida, pero Sasuke Mantuvo la calma y ese semblante imperturbable que tenían hizo que Sarada se ofendiera.

Sasuke tragó.

—Yo realmente lo lamento, Sarada—Continuó él, alejó el plato a un lado de la mesa.

—¿En verdad lo haces? —Estalló ella y se levantó bruscamente de su silla apoyando los brazos en la superficie del comedor. Sasuke se alejó un poco y levantó la vista para encontrar a la suya.

Colocó bien la silla y se encaminó hasta la salida de la habitación, para calmarse y despejar su mente de todo aquello.

—Estoy orgulloso de tí.

Sarada se detuvo ante tal declaración, pero tras unos segundos de estar paralizada por semejante revelación, cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro melancólico de su interior. Si realmente era así, y su padre sentía orgullo por ella, entonces supo que lo iba a decepcionar mucho cuando él supiera de que tenía una relación con el Séptimo que a la vez, era el mejor amigo de la infancia de su padre.

¿Iba a seguir sintiéndose orgulloso de ella cuando supiera todo?

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuūga llegó a casa con una bolsa de verduras para la cena de más tarde y los papeles de divorcio solicitados por ella misma, hacía unos días, en persona. Dejó la bolsa sobre la superficie de granito de la amplia cocina de la residencia Uzumaki-Hyuūga y después tomó una silla mientras abría la carpeta con los papeles para examinarlos detenidamente. Caminó hasta el estudio que solía ser de Naruto y cerró la puerta tras de sí para tener un poco de privacidad en aquella tarea, si bien la había aceptado que el divorcio era un suceso próximo en su vida y tomó la desición firme de comenzar el trámite, no era nada fácil desprenderse de su _estatus_ de ser una persona casada a un divorciada.

Antiguamente, los matrimonios eran por convenio previo a cambio de beneficios de cualquier tipo y duraban toda la vida sin importar las circunstancias. Menos mal aquellas arcaicas tradiciones se disolvieron lentamente con el pasar del tiempo, su desición no tenía nada que ver con ella ni con poder o beneficios políticos.

Era por sus hijos, sus dos amados hijos; Bolt e Himawari. Se sentó en la silla mullida de oficina recargándose en ella mirando al frente mientras sostenía los papeles de divorcio en su mano y su anillo de matrimonio le quemaba en la otra. Oyó su propio suspiro irrumpir en el silencio de la abandonada habitación, hizo memoria y no podía si quiera recordar hacia cuántos años Naruto no se pasaba por ese estudio que era especialmente para que trabajara en casa y pudiera pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos. Sonrió al recordar que ahí en la pared yacía, ya muy borrosa, una marca de la altura de Bolt hasta los cuatro años que ambos marcaron con un plumón permanente de color negro y una leyenda que rezaba; « _Bolt, 4 años_ » con una fecha ya ilegible, escrita con una caligrafía desastrosa.

La de él.

Abrió el cajón del escritorio en busca de un bolígrafo para poder firmar los papeles y hacer su elección algo definitivo.

Algo real, en lo cual, por primera vez en su vida, tenía la iniciativa y convicción necesaria para realizar.

El cajón de madera rechinó, y dejó entrever que había pasado mucho tiempo. Estaba lleno de polvo, metió la mano y sintió unas hojas de papel ahí guardadas que sacó al instante después de conseguir la pluma que estaba buscando. Sopló un poco el polvo, era un pequeño montón de hojas raídas y amarillentas de papel grueso con dibujos sencilla hechos en crayones de colores que no combinaban entre sí. Dibujos de la infancia de sus hijos para su padre, parecían ser cartas extrañas en desorden para su cumpleaños. « _Te quiero, papá_ » y muchos corazones de tamaños colores distintos adornaban las hojas por los bordes hasta el centro. Tal vez sus hijos los habían dejado ahí, para que Naruto los descubriera como una sorpresa inocente de niños o él mismo los había puesto ahí junto a todas esas cosas olvidadas que plagaban el estudio. Aún podía recordar que ella misma les había ayudado a escribir frases concretas en aquellos garabatos infantiles que solían hacer sus hijos de muy jóvenes, cuando aún revoloteaban por la casa llenos de energía y alegría total.

« _Himawari y Bolt te quieren mucho_ », decía otro que tenía un dibujo de toda la familia con caras felices y una gran casa con corazones. Un dibujo en conjunto, tal vez.

Hinata sólo tenía una pregunta en mente en ese preciso instante.

¿Seguirían queriéndole sus hijos aún?

.

.

.

—¿Qué te pasa, Inojin? —Cuestionó Chochō Akimichi cuando, después de un arduo entrenamiento bajo el potente sol, se tomaron un descanso en una banca bajo la reconfortante sombra fresca de su árbol de copa frondosa. Chochō comía una bolsa de papas fritas con sabor a consomé y posaba sus ojos pardos en él mientras masticaba—Estás raro.

—Estoy bien—Aseguró el muchacho rubio con uan sonrisa suave en sus labios, Chochō dejó el tema por la paz para alivio de Inojin que que realmente no quería pensar más en el asunto, le provocaba un cúmulo de sensaciones desagradables pensar en las familias de ambas personas involucradas—Hace calor.

Chochō asintió mientras tomaba otra porción con semblante despreocupado. Una sombra le tapó la vista a el resto del prado verde en donde entrenaban la mayoría de ellos equipos ninja en diferentes momentos del día, sus ojos verdes miraron hacia arriba y se encontró con los de Sarada Uchiha mirándolo seria.

No tenía que decirlo, él sabía porque razón estaba ahí.

—Sarada—Dijo la muchacha Akimichi con cierta sorpresa en su voz mientras cerraba la bolsa de papas fritas en su mano para entablar una conversación con su antigua amiga que ya casi nunca veía—¿Por qué no fuiste a la misión?

Sarada enfocó sus ojos en Chochō un momento y después sólo regresó a la figura delgada con aire indiferente que era Inojin Yamanaka, sin dedicarle un minuto más a la chica que lo acompañaba. Podía sentirse la impaciencia que Sarada desprendía, la frialdad con la que Inojin estaba ahí sentado le hacía incrementar su desesperación por el tema del que había ido por toda la aldea siguiéndole para tratar.

—Necesito hablar contigo—Apuró Sarada, ajustando el armazón de sus lentes.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, solo se oía el sonido crujiente de las papas fritas y la bolsa doblándose que producía Chochō al comer, quién al ver la actitud de Sarada simplemente se mantuvo al margen ajena a la situación.

—No te preocupes, lo olvidaré—Respondió y se levantó de la banca justo frente a ella, sus miradas se cruzaron. Sarada pudo ver qué Inojin no mostraba otras intenciones con aquellas palabras, en realidad, no dejaba entrever absolutamente nada.

—Inojin—Insistió la joven Uchiha que se negó a moverse y le cerró el paso a Inojin que que intentaba alejarse de ella junto a Chochō que también se había levantado para seguirlo a cualquier otra parte.

—No me interesa, honestamente—Declaró, y era verdad. Sarada podía arruinar tantas vidas como deseara, si quería llevarse a su propia familia por delante y la de Bolt también, pues era cosa suya. E Inojin, no iba a caer tan bajo al contribuir en algo a ese futuro hecho catastrófico en el que todas esas personas se iban a ver inmersas, porque para él era un hecho de que algún día iba a suceder—Buen día.

Y ambos se marcharon dejando a Sarada Uchiha sola en aquel campo desolado de entrenamiento. Inojin la había rechazado y el sólo hecho de sentir su mirada juzgándola como una _mala persona_ le hizo sentir sucia y como si amar a Naruto fuera culpa suya de alguna manera que no podía explicar con palabras.

Sintió la garganta seca.

¿Acaso todos la iban a tratar así cuando se enteraran?

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** ¡¡Holaaaaa!! :) He aquí el capítulo dieciséis de esta historia, disculpen si es algo lento pero me gusta darle espacio a desarrollar todo. Los invito a leer mis otros fanfics si les apetece y les agrada la temática :)

Disponibles en mi perfil (?)

« _Fin de los comerciales_ »

«Domingo 1 de Octubre del 2017»


	17. Acuerdo

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Capítulo diecisiete: Acuerdo.

Hinata Hyuūga tenía los papeles firmados del divorcio guardados en el viejo estudio abandonado de Naruto en su hogar, una firma podría parecer un hecho simple, en pocas palabras; solo era un garabato sobre un papel que no podía llevarle más de unos segundos en realizar. Pero para ella, y tal vez para muchas otras personas, aquello significaba el cierre de una etapa en su vida, un antes y después, en su existencia. Significaba muchas cosas, desde un poco de paz a su familia hasta dejar de aferrarse a una relación muerta que ya no funcionaba. Porque ese garabato simboliza el fin de un ciclo de sufrimiento en conjunto y una nueva etapa en las vidas de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Uzumaki-Hyuūga, Hinata prevía que en verdad todos la iban a pasar mal durante un tiempo mientras el proceso de separación se llevaba a cabo.

Eran casi las once de la noche y ella yacía sentaba en el gran comedor de la residencia. Ella esperaba a la llegada de Naruto a su hogar, pues el mismo le había asegurado a Himawari que esa noche acudiría, claramente ya se había retrasado mucho al punto en que su hija menor decidió marcharse a su habitación al segundo piso a dormir tras haberle esperado por un largo rato con la cena enfríandose en el la superficie de la mesa, con la chica expectante, Hinata en silencio y Bolt ausente.

Una familia rota que esperaba.

Oyó al segundero avanzar más hasta que otro minuto más pasó y ya eran las once con cincuenta de la noche, pero Hinata Hyuūga no se movía ni respiraba, parecía estar atrapada en la red amarañada de sus propios pensamientos caóticos con la mirada gris y pérdida en un punto fijo e incierto de la resplandeciente mesa de madera en esa habitación desolada. Un rechinido que correspondía a la puerta principal llenó el ambiente y Hinata supo que el momento de la verdad había llegado, no pudo evitar los nervios subsecuentes a el sólo pensamiento de lo que estaba por decir.

Naruto avanzó a través del pequeño pasillo que conectaba la entrada principal con las demás habitaciones de la planta baja y las escaleras que desembocaban hacia el segundo piso. Ella oyó sus pasos seguros hasta su posición mientras el corazón se le aceleraba dentro del pecho como nunca antes, sentía el pánico invadir la y la inseguridad cerrándole la garganta. No necesitaba usar su Byakūgan para confirmar que se trataba de su futuro _ex-esposo_ que se encaminada por la casa.

El corazón se le detuvo cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de ella, perdidos y a la espera de lo que sea que fuera a decirle. Levantó la vista, a la distancia Naruto supo que se trataba de algo importante por la mirada que Hinata le mostraba; seria e impasible pero aterrada también, la vió suspirar nerviosa mientras él mismo deseaba poder pasar de largo en silencio.

Se suponía que en su mente, Hinata había planificado en discursos breve que exponía algunas razones que apoyaban la propuesta inicial de Naruto para terminar oficialmente su matrimonio, pero las descartó por estar más que claras e implícitas, después ella sólo había pensado en decirle que era lo mejor para todos mientras acordaban como es que lo iban a anunciar juntos a sus dos únicos hijos y finalmente, sólo se quedó con la última parte donde le pedía el divorcio sin ningún agregado más.

« _Quiero el divorcio»_

Eran tres simples palabras y una frase corta pero le resultaba tan difícil el pronunciarla en voz alta. Sus labios temblaban ansiosos y él ni se movía de su lugar, ella pasó su vista por su regazo y recordó que los papeles estaba ahí en su mano levemente arrugados por la fuerza que ponía en sostenerlos. Los deslizó por la superficie pulcra de la mesa con lentitud, los ojos azulados de Naruto siguieron la trayectoria de los documentos hasta que llegaron a sus manos vendadas mientras tomaba asiento al otro extremo del comedor frente a frente.

Revisó atónito los papeles que estaba en sus manos, ¿Sería posible? En verdad, ¿Hinata estaba a pidiéndole el divorcio? Simplemente, era un hecho increíble el que ella se pronunciara en silencio, nunca en sus más de diez años de relación la vio tomar la iniciativa en ningún asunto o aspectos sin importar que.

Y ahí estaba ella, pidiéndole el divorcio para su total asombro.

—Hinata...—Murmuró él atónito, mudo por la sorpresa y su propio escepticismo ante tan inverosímil situación. No podía artícular ni unas sola frase ni pensar en algo que decir con coherencia en ese preciso instante.

—Naruto...—Empezó ella con voz dulce pero decidida en un tono bajo.

—Sí—Respondió Naruto, asintiendo lentamente colocando los papeles en la mesa, no pasando por alto el detalle de que ella ya había puesto su firma en los documentos. Una sensación de ligereza se instaló en el pecho de Naruto, si algún día quería sacar su relación con Sarada a la luz debía estés divorciado, pero más allá de eso, su matrimonio estaba frío.

No se amaban.

Ella asintió una sola vez, aturdida y después se levantó dándole la espalda para subir a su habitación conjunta con calma. Buscó una ola entre sus bolsillos y en un rápido movimiento plasmó su firma en el papel junto al pulcro garabato en tinta negra que parecía una delicada letra _H_.

Entonces su matrimonio había terminado.

.

.

.

Sarada Uchiha se sentía enferma y muy cansada, esa mañana no se fue capaz de salir de la cama debido a lo agotada que se encontraba. Sentía como si no hubiera dormido absolutamente nada en la noche, cuando en realidad, se había ido a dormir unas horas antes a su habitación. Los últimos días se había sentido muy cansada, tanto física como mentalmente, debido a todos los acontecimientos transcurridos en su vida. Desde su charla con Sasuke no le había vuelto a hablar ni un poco pero su relación estaba mucho mejor que el día en que se plantó en la puerta de su casa tras años de abandono constante.

Y luego de hablar con Inojin Yamanaka quién la descubrió junto a Naruto, se sintió como si fuera una persona horrible. La forma en que el la había tratado como si le pareciera malvada o despreciable, se ríe su rechazo tan frío golpeándole el rostro tan de repente fue una de las peores sensaciones que experimentó en su corta existencia. Para rematar en todo ese tiempo, no vio a Naruto ni una sola vez ni de lejos. Porque se quedó tan inmersa en su propia vida y asuntos que dejó a todos lo demás fuera de su mente. Él tampoco dió señales de vida no de querer reunirse con ella, aunque probablemente era por motivos de _seguridad_ , por si Inojin decidía compartir aquella información con toda la aldea de la hoja y así, ellos podrían negarlo completamente para desacreditar cualquier cosa que el chico rubio pudiera revelar.

Pero no había sido así, Inojin no era esa clase de persona. Solo podía preguntarse, ¿Qué clase de personas eran sus más allegados? Inojin Yamanaka no había hablado en lo absoluto, pero... la había rechazado abiertamente mientras la miraba como si hubiese cometido un crimen terrible. ¿Acaso su padres harían lo mismo? ¿Sus amigos?

Y las respuestas a esas preguntas, eran lo que más temía. Se acurrucó en su cama y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco más, hasta el día siguiente cuando iría a ver a Naruto sin importarle nada.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, era su madre, Sakura Haruno con una bandeja entre las manos llena de alimentos para ella. Sarada sonrió ante el gesto cálido de su progenitora que siempre estaba tan atenta a ella desde que era pequeña y eso no había cambiado.

Ya luego pensaría en todo aquello.

.

.

.

Naruto firmó el milésimo documento de ese día y suspiró profundamente dejando entrever el aburrimiento que lo aquejaba en ese momento. No podría concentrarse plenamente en su trabajo como Hokage, tenía tantas cosas que hacer y asuntos en la mente que todo se le amarañaba como una multitud violenta que gritaba sin parar sin ningún orden mínimo, cuando Shikamaru Nara salió de su despacho para volver a su habitual sitio en el cubículo al otro extremo del pasillo, Naruto finalmente dejó todo el papeleo por un lado para respirar algo de paz o al menos conseguir tranquilidad.

Hinata le había pedido el divorcio la noche anterior para su sorpresa y alivio, una mezcla extraña a la que se le agregaba una tercera emoción que no sabía como catalogar... incertidumbre, tal vez, porque estaba consciente de que la pésima situación familiar que acarreaban desde años atrás se tornaría infernal cuando sus hijos supieran que, finalmente, iban a divorciarse. Como una predicción casi confirmada, podía vislumbrar la decepción en los rostros apagados de sus hijos y escuchar los reproches de Bolt culpabilizándolo de todo el asunto sin pensarlo demasiado. Porque ninguno de los dos había pensado en que harían para comunicarle esa noticia a Bolt e Himawari.

Shikamaru tocó la puerta de su despacho, y mientras le permitía entrar decidió pensé en ello una vez que el trabajo se redujera y tuviera algunas soluciones en mente para todos los posibles problemas que se avecinaban.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Disculpen la tardanza D:

Respondo en breve sus reviews, Muchas gracias por sus follow, favs y todo :)

Los invito a leer mis demás historias, si les apetece.

¡Nos leemos!

«Domingo 15 de Octubre del 2017»


	18. Efectos

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Capítulo dieciocho: Efectos.

Al día siguiente, Sarada se sintió repentinamente mejor, hecho que ella agradeció profundamente porque le resultaba muy tedioso estar en cama todo el día. Más aún, cuando llevaba algún tiempo sin ver a Naruto ni de lejos, realmente lo extrañaba mucho, pero todo había sido con el motivo de proteger su relación, y ella lo comprendía a la perfección. Terminó de comer su desayuno, pasó la cuchara por la superficie vacía del plato, recordando que Sasuke lo había cocinado para ella y su madre esa fría mañana, ellos ya se habían marchado; Sakura a el hospital general de Konoha y Sasuke a solicitar alguna misión simple en los alrededores de la aldea como su madre sugirió en la comida el día anterior. Sus cenas y almuerzos juntos eran silenciosos, sí, pero ciertamente ya no eran incómodos como al inicio. Cuando Sarada se la pasaba picando la comida y lanzando miradas despectivas hacia Sasuke mientras Sakura sólo se quedaba al margen tratando de evitar confrontaciones directas entre ambos.

El timbre sonó y Sarada se levantó de la mesa para dejar su plato vacío en el fregadero limpio ignorando a quién fuera que llamaba a la puerta. El timbre sonó una vez más, lo que hizo a la joven Uchiha soltar un resoplido impaciente mientras se dirigía a abrir con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano derecha, giró el pomo dorado y la puerta se abrió revelando la presencia de el integrante menos favorito de su equipo; Bolt Uzumaki.

Se veía cansado, mucho más que lo usual, pero con el adicional de que lucía distinto de una forma poco saludable en su opinión; tenía ojeras y últimamente siempre parecía estar siempre molesto con todo el mundo. Pero lo más importante era; ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí en su puerta?

Sarada alzó una ceja y sólo preguntó directamente;

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Konohamaru-sensei se pregunta dónde demonios has estado—Respondió Bolt con indiferencia, arrastrando las palabras y con esa mirada de estar hablando con alguien

Sarada podía ver a simple vista que había cambiado muchísimo con el tiempo, pasó de ser un chico travieso e impulsivo de doce años que tenía un parecer alegre y energético a ser un joven de dieciocho años con una actitud antipática y rencorosa con su padre, además de muchos problemas detrás.

—¿Y?

—...Y quiere que vayas a verlo cuando puedas—Acompletó Bolt con exasperación.

Sarada frunció el seño en señal de desaprobación a su comportamiento, los últimos años ella se había sentido más apartada de él, no solía interactuar más de lo necesario durante las misiones que hacían como un equipo. No había ningún tipo de amistad de por medio y eso se notaba para todo el mundo.

—¿Sabes? Podrías ser mucho más amable—Inquirió Sarada visiblemente irritada por sus palabras y actitud. La chica se colocó una mano en la cintura y alzó una ceja, cuestionado silenciosa las formas de manejarse de su compañero de equipo que le parecían poco educadas— No tienes porque ser _así_ conmigo, ni con nadie.

—No tengo que ser amable ni contigo ni con nadie—La corrigió Bolt mientras se daba la vuelta, alejándose de la entrada de la casa de los Uchiha dejando a Sarada muy pensativa.

Lo que Bolt mencionó, bien podría aplicarse a todas las personas que poblaban ese mundo. Sarada temía el juicio popular que podría destruirla, a ella y a Naruto, ambos serían vistos como unos libertinos que gustaban de la destrucción de familias de manera deliberada. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el qué dirían sus padres, como su madre la miraría tras la noticia o que pensaría su padre de ella, sus amigos y familiares.

Y le daba miedo.

.

.

.

Durante la tarde, Hinata se la pasó en el clan Hyuūga para alejarse un poco de su hogar donde perduraban la mayoría de sus recuerdos más gratos y los más miserables también. Himawari la había acompañado a ayudar en algunas tareas a Hanabi, últimamente había estado muy estresada por toda la situación y el hecho de que ambos habían dado el primer paso hacia una futura separación _oficial_ y _pública._

El verdadero propósito de ir a los terrenos del clan Hyuūga era comunicarle a su hermana menor las noticias recientes y también, notificarle que finalmente había dado el primer paso hacia la separación por iniciativa propia. Hecho del cuál, se podía sentir orgullosa en cierta medida por eso, pues era la primera vez que eso sucedía en toda su vida y aunque fué bastante difícil el lograrlo realmente marcados un antes y después en todo. Quizás, se habría sentido muy bien por sí misma pero el contexto en que se dió ese acontecimiento no era para celebrar ni mínimamente feliz, solo era un paso casi obligado por la situación para conseguir un poco de estabilidad para sus hijos.

La puerta se abrió, deslizándose, era Hanabi Hyuūga que entraba a la habitación donde se encontraban Hinata e Himawari organizando unos papeles y limpiando la estancia con tranquilidad. Hinata se levantó de inmediato para recibirla al igual que Himawari que la saludó con una sonrisa cálida, para luego abrazarla con cariño.

—¿Cómo has estado, Himawari? —Preguntó Hanabi mientras sonreía sutilmente correspondiendo al abrazo de su sobrina pequeña.

—Bien.

La chica asintió enérgica, se notaba su alegría alegría al ver a su tía. Hanabi volteó en dirección a su hermana mayor, que yacía de pie a una distancia corta algo apartada de ambas, esperando. Ella tenía _esa_ mirada en el rostro... la de tener algo que decir, y apenas poder contenerlo como todos esos otros días en los que acudió a ella con desespero para hablar de su matrimonio destrozado.

Hinata pedía ayuda en silencio.

Hanabi se separó de su sobrina, Himawari con lentitud y le lanzó una mirada de asentimiento a Hinata desde la puerta que pasó desapercibida para la joven.

—¿Por qué no visitas a tu abuelo, Himawari? No te ha visto en mucho tiempo y seguro le encantaría verte —Sugirió Hanabi en tono suave, sosteniendo a la chica por el hombro y casi dirigiéndola hasta la puerta para encaminarla donde estuviera Hiashi en ese momento—Vamos, debe estar en el jardín a esta hora.

—Nos vemos, mamá—Dijo a Hinata antes de marcharse tras la puerta deslizable hasta desaparecer, quedándose las dos hermanas Hyuūga a solas en la habitación silenciosa.

La mayor, se sentó cerca de la mesa y Hanabi fue a su encuentro justo frente a ella para charlar cómodamente.

—Lo...lo he hecho, Hanabi—Inició Hinata en un susurro apenas audible para su hermana, sus ojos violetas se cristalizaron y apenas habló comenzó a temblar.

Hanabi no pudo contener su asombro, abrió los ojos como platos ante esa revelación pero después sólo sonrió suave. Se alegraba mucho por la iniciativa de su hermana, aunque la situación en que se dió ese avance fuera lamentable. La chica menor no siquiera podía imaginar como es que se dió, ni visualizar a su hermana mayor pidiendo el divorcio sin echarse para atrás pero no mencionó nada de sus impresiones.

—¿Y qué es lo que pasó? ¿Aceptó? —Preguntó inclinándose hacia Hinata, como si deseara preservar un secreto o fuera información delicada.

Hubo un asentimiento de parte de la aludida, uno silencioso y quieto.

—¿Han discutido que va a pasar...? —Hanabi suspiro y trató de reformular la pregunta para no sonar tan dura con Hinata, que se veía muy afectada por toda la situación en general de su familia, tenía tantos problemas y lidiar con los señalamientos de su propios hijos hacia el que alguna vez la amó. Carraspeó desviando la mirada —Me refiero, ¿cómo van... anunciarlo? ¿Ya lo saben Bolt e Himawari?

—No, ellos... no—Negó.

—¿Lo han hablado? El decírselo—Le dijo en un tono más serio que borró toda expresión de su rostro mientras hacia la pregunta, era necesario que sus hijos lo supieran cuanto antes para poder asimilarlo mejor. Aunque Hinata pareciera estar al borde de las lágrimas, Hanabi no se inmutó ante ello, bien sabía que lo verdaderamente horrible y deprimente para esa familia fracturada vendría a continuación.

Aquello solo era una probada del caos que se avecinaba.

—Debes decírselo a tus hijos, necesitan saberlo. Ellos _deben_ saberlo —Musitó haciendo un especial énfasis en la última frase, como una especie de orden o mandato implícito en sus palabras que Hinata debía entender sin la necesidad de explicaciones.

—Lo sé.

Hinata asintió y salió de la habitación con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, echándose a llorar en medio de el pasillo en soledad. Soprepasada por toda la situación que estaba por suceder y tanto quiso evitar para todos ellos, pero en esos momentos se ceñía amenazante como un evento futuro.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

.

.

.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, eran cerca de la medianoche y salía de la oficina en la torre del Hokage, se se ría terriblemente agotado por la jornada de ese día. Por más que deseara ver a Sarada, no era posible debido a todos los compromisos que tenía en su ocupada agenda que era adicional al trabajo general que ya poseía. Podia haber saltado de techo en techo como los ninjas acostumbraban a hacer a menudo, como él mismo dolía hacer en otros tiempos, pero estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera pensar en moverse más de la cuenta por lo que optó por una caminata como un civil común con y así, con la capa del Hokage ondeándose con sus pesados pasos llegó a la residencia que compartía con su familia.

Vagó a tientas por la casa en medio de la oscuridad, su brazo tocó la pared para evitar chocar con esta y luego subió las escaleras muy lento. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación conjunta con Hinata vió que ella se encontraba ahí durmiendo en la cama matrimonial que pertenecía a ambos como era lo esperado y usual, suspiró mientras se quitaba los zapatos para meterse en la cama. La capa de Hokage cayó al suelo, deslizándose sobre sus hombros, no tenía ningún problema en dormir a su lado motivado por el enorme agotamiento que sentía en ese momento, solo quería cerrar los ojos de una buena vez.

—Naruto...—Murmuró una voz tímida por lo bajo—¿Estás despierto?

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, era la característica voz baja y tímida de Hinata hablándole desde su lado de la cama, sin dejar de darle la espalda. Últimamente ni siquiera la había visto, tenía tanto trabajo por hacer y eso servía como la justificación perfecta para poder evadirla la mayoría de las veces. Desde un largo tiempo atrás, Naruto ya no disfrutaba de la compañía de la mujer Hyuūga; además de que él notaba a su hijo mayor, Bolt, especialmente resentido con su persona lo cual causaba muchos conflictos y dificultaba la convivencia de todos como una familia.

—¿Hinata...?—Pensó en voz alta, hecho que después se recriminó mentalmente a si mismo, pues era ya muy tarde y no deseaba ponerse a charlar con Hinata y terminar sacando a colación sus problemas actuales, futuros o pasados.

El silencio repentino que generó un ambiente de incomodidad entre ambos, hizo saber a Hinata que él no quería hablar en ese preciso instante con ella por lo que decidió desistir de hacerlo e intentar en otra ocasión cuando tuviera la disposición para mantener una conversación y llegar a algún acuerdo.

—Tenemos que hablar... Buenas noches—Musitó ella y después dejó de hablar. No sé movió más y si no fuera por su respiración pasiva, entonces, nadie notaría que seguía ahí a su lado intentando dormir en la situación más incómoda de la relación.

Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a nublarse, reprimiendo aquellos sollozos que querían escapar de sus labios y luchando por contener todas esas lágrimas que siempre trataba de guardar para poder ser mucho más fuerte de lo que era en realidad. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas en silencio sintiéndose muy cansada de tener que tomar toda la responsabilidad de tratar de conseguir una pizca débil de estabilidad familiar.

Tener que empezar ella un proceso que destruiría a su familia, pero a largo plazo, conseguiría algo de paz para todos. Salir de su plácida zona de confort para arriesgarse a tomar ciertas desiciones que eran determinantes para personas que amaba y que dependían de sus acciones en situaciones delicadas como esa.

—Buenas noches—Respondió Naruto en el mismo tono bajo de voz, casi en un susurro para sí.

Luego ambos durmieron y tuvieron sueños con el futuro.

Sueños horribles.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Lamento tanto la demora, he aquí el capítulo número dieciocho :)

«Sábado 11 de Noviembre del 2017»


	19. Hablar

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Capítulo diecinueve: Hablar.

Cuando Naruto despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con Hinata Hyuūga sentada en el borde de la cama de espaldas mirando por la ventana en absoluto silencio. Inerte, seguramente esperándole a él, se talló los ojos con la mano derecha y retiró las sábanas blancas que lo cubrían del frío de matutino. El ambiente se sentía tenso, el silencio que la presencia de Hinata en la habitación generaba era más que incómoda, era la primera vez que ambos compartían un mismo espacio desde meses atrás, y no podía decir que fuera algo _agradable._

La compañía de Hinata había dejado de ser agradable para él hacia años.

—Hinata—La llamó él desde su lugar, sin salir completamente de la cama. No sé sentía capaz de marcharse sin mirarla, ella creaba una especie de barrera que lo obligaba a permanecer ahí y hablar, en vez de evadir la situación.

Un pájaro trinó afuera de la ventana y Naruto se sobresaltó mientras que Hinata se giró para verlo pero después regresó a su posición inicial; mirando al pajarillo revolotear en el exterior.

—Hinata—Insistió una vez más, temeroso de acercarse demasiado a ella por una razón que desconocía en su totalidad.

—He hablado con Hanabi. Ella opina que debemos decírselo... y-y... estoy de acuerdo—Murmuró Hinata, con la voz temblando al completar la frase. Las palabras siempre se le enredaban y se veían disminuidas en su garganta, perdiendo fuerza cuando deseaba compartirlas en momentos cruciales como aquel.

Naruto se sintió ansioso por el hecho de que Hanabi Hyuūga estuviera al tanto de la situación de ambos, de _su situación_ personal. Temía que ella tomara _cartas en el asunto_ y se interesara demasiado como para tomarse el tiempo de averiguar algo sobre él. De entrada, sabía que iba a tener problemas con el clan Hyuūga después de el divorcio, Hanabi y Hiashi Hyuūga probablemente iban a pasar de él o a tener una imagen negativa de su persona.

Tal vez, estaría vetado de ingresar a sus terrenos de por vida.

Pero... de pronto. Sentía pánico por todo y quería echarse atrás, pero no podía porque era lo correcto para todos en la familia.

—Tienes razón—Le concedió él asintiendo.

—Esta tarde... lo haré—Informó ella, y él comprendió que no era una pregunta; le estaba afirmando que así sería. Cosa que era desconcertante para él, que la vio dudar a cada paso que daba durante muchos años antes de consolidarse como una pareja siquiera.

—Aquí estaré.

—Gracias.

Luego, el silencio se apropió de el dormitorio y no volvieron a hablarse o a mirarse entre sí.

.

.

.

Sarada se escabulló después de el almuerzo fuera de su casa, con la excusa de ir a pasar el rato junto a su amiga Chochō Akimichi, en los alrededores de Konoha. Salió por la puerta principal y se dirigió con cierto disimulo a la torre del Hokage con calma, no quería levantar sospechas bajo ninguna circunstancia. Bien podía decir que iba a solicitar alguna misión simple para su equipo, aquella mañana había ido a hablar con Konohamaru quién comprendió y creyó todo lo que dijo para justificar sus ausencias constantes durante las últimas misiones que habían tenido.

Sarada prometió mostrar un poco más de participación en el equipo y Konohamaru sólo sonrió amable antes de marcharse en dirección al campo de entrenamiento para poder estar sola un momento. Pensándolo mejor, el irrumpir en la torre del Hokage a esas horas no era una gran idea y tal vez, Naruto debía estar hundido bajo una pila de trabajo por realizar como para recibir visitas.

Chochō Akimichi era la única persona que parecía estar ahí, Sarada la vió mientras se adentraba y tuvo que desistir de su impulso de marcharse al verla. Últimamente, no se sentía muy bien cerca de sus compañeros de generación, ni siquiera disfrutaba d ella compañía de aquellos que consideraba como sus _amigos._ Cuando su amiga la reconoció, simplemente no pudo dar marcha atrás. Avanzó hasta ella y tomó asiento a su lado en una pequeña banca en mitad del enorme prado que constituía el campo de entrenamiento. En esa franja horaria, solía ser común que se hallará desolado por lo que Sarada no esperó encontrar a nadie por esos lares, pero sorpresivamente, ahí estaba Chochō.

—Hola—La saludó Chochō mientras la miraba sin mucho reparo.

—Chochō, ¿Cómo estás?—Respondió Sarada por mero formalismo. Siendo educada, dando una respuesta corta y simulando algo de interés en la conversación que no sentía en realidad.

La aludida se encogió en hombros en respuesta con tranquilidad. Pero, de forma súbita solo se levantó y manifestó que se iba sin explicación aparente;

—Me voy.

Por alguna razón, Sarada sintió pánico por la situación y la lenta en que Chochō la dejaba ahí sola. Ese rechazo de la nada le hizo rememorar al de Inojin Yamanaka tras enterarse... ¿Acaso se lo había dicho? Con el sólo planteamiento de esa idea en su mente, el corazón se le aceleró al igual que la respiración, llena de el más puro terror en cada fibra de su ser.

—¡Chochō! —La llamó Sarada mientras la alcanzaba trotando para ponerse a su lado.

Chochō se detuvo en el acto y giró para mirarla confundida, alzando una ceja para desconcierto de Sarada.

—¿Por qué te vas? —Cuestionó la chica Uchiha sin tapujos.

—Tú no quieres verme—Respondió sin más, mostrando un gesto aburrido como si fuera un hecho bastante obvio para ella. Sarada parpadeó avergonzada por dejar entrever el poco interés que sucitaba la compañía de una muchacha que en épocas anteriores consideró como su inseparable mejor amiga y ahora rehuía.

—Chochō...Yo, he estado enferma—Se excusó la chica de cabellos negros tratando de ser lo más convincente posible, aún cuando sentía su ritmo cardíaco acelerarse y su voz temblar sin poder evitarlo—No he estado en las misiones por eso.

—Tienes un secreto... e Inojin lo sabe—Declaró Chochō con voz neutra, como si ese hecho careciera de importancia y fuera totalmente ajeno a ella. No se trataba de una amenaza o una acusación, sólo... una afirmación bastante acertada. Percibiendo el cambio de expresión de Sarada que pasó de una calma frágil a un nerviosismo palpable, Chochō desvió la mirada y agregó—: Él no ha dicho nada.

La mandíbula de Sarada tembló de pensar en que Chochō la tenía acorralada y conocía la verdad. El horror invadió cada parte de su cuerpo y quiso echarse a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieran pero... no se pudo mover de ahí.

—Y yo tampoco lo sé.

Finalmente, Sarada reaccionó pronunciado una escueto « _Nos vemos después_ » muy apagado mientras caminaba lejos del campo de entrenamiento, extrañando más que nunca a Naruto a su lado.

Porque Sarada temía y necesitaba sentir el calor de la seguridad de los brazos de su amado.

.

.

.

Cuando Bolt Uzumaki llegó a su hogar, cerca de las tres de la tarde, se encontró con algo que no sucedía desde años atrás; a su padre sentado en el gran comedor de la residencia mientras esperaba la comida junto a su hermana Himawari. Aquella imagen lo hizo quedarse muy confundido al respecto, permaneció de pie en el marco de la puerta mientras los veía charlar animados y creyó estar sumergido el un sueño profundo e irreal. Porque había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que comieron como una familia común, juntos y todos alrededor de la mesa al mismo tiempo...

Sonrió para sus adentros al notar lo radiante que se veía su hermana, Himawari, debido a la presencia de su padre en su hogar. Esa situación era extraña y agradable por el ambiente que irradiaba el buen humor de su hermana a el inmueble como si de una chimenea que evoca cálidez en mitad de un severo invierno se tratara.

Pero...

Y en ese _pero,_ es el que caía toda la incomodidad que se formaba dentro del pecho de Bolt mientras sus cristalinos ojos azules lo observaban todo en una posición lejana sin llegar a ser partícipe de la dinámica familiar frente a él. No sentía que ese repentino interés fuera un buen augurio, pues por meses enteros la fragmentación familiar era más que notoria, entonces un día llegaba a casa y Naruto Uzumaki, el ocupado Hokage de Konoha que nunca había tenido tiempo para ellos, repentinamente; lo tenía.

Hinata Hyuūga caminó desde la cocina hasta la estancia donde yacían su esposo e hija, Himawari reía en la mesa y Bolt permanecía callado desde el marco de la puerta. La mujer de ojos perlados dejó el recipiente de comida recién hecha sobre la mesa con sumo cuidado, dejando los guantes para cocina sobre la superficie y tomando asiento mientras miraba a Bolt.

—Bolt, hijo—Habló Naruto Uzumaki desde su lugar mientras levantaba la vista para encontrarse con la mirada sería de su hijo mayor, quién no se movía y le devolvía el gesto.

Naruto extendió el brazo a una de las sillas vacías de la mesa, justo al lado de Himawari.

—Vamos, siéntate —Le pidió en un tono amable, quizás demasiado, simplemente para Bolt no era nada común.

El chico tragó saliva mientras una sensación extraña se agolpaba en su estómago, lentamente tratando de aparentar normalidad se sentó en donde su padre había indicado. Se quedó muy quieto en ese lugar, lanzando miradas confundidas a su familia con disimulo, Himawari estaba notablemente feliz por la situación que se estaba desarrollando. Su vista se posó en su madre por un momento, búscando una respuesta certera a todo aquello; la veía al lado de su padre como si ambos fueran una unidad... y esa sombra en sus ojos lilas de estar conteniéndose a sí misma de quebrarse por ellos como los últimos diez años.

Oh.

De pronto, la atmósfera en la mesa cambió radicalmente. Incluso la alegría de Himawari se vio opacada por el ambiente pesado que surgió cuando Bolt Uzumaki se unió a la cena. Naruto volteó hacia Hinata, viéndola a ella como en el pasado, pero no había amor o cariño en sus ojos.

Sólo... _nervios._

—¿... Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa?—Intervino Himawari mientras posaba sus manos en el borde el superficie, asustada con moderación. Buscó la mirada de su hermano al no recibir ninguna respuesta verbal.

Naruto bajó la mirada mientras pensaba como empezar, Hinata permanecía sería en su sitio. Todo rastro de la dulzura que solía caracterizarla se desvaneció por completo, sólo yacía inerte al costado de Naruto aguardando el momento oportuno. Bolt ni siquiera se movió, sus manos temblaban levemente por debajo de la mesa, pero... él sentía que estaban por decirles algo de suma importancia en la vida de todos ellos como familia. Y temía estar en lo cierto, en cuanto a qué era la noticia que sus padres se guardaban.

—No entiendo—Dijo Himawari, que en ese punto se veía nerviosa y casi asustada por el cambio tan repentino de atmósfera.

—Bien... Bolt, Himawari—Empezó Naruto carraspeando, evidentemente, nervioso. Miró a sus hijos respectivamente y continuó no muy seguro de sus propias palabras. Su mente parecía haberse y vaciado por completo y cada palabras que preparó con empeño, se había perdido— : Su madre y yo tenemos que decirles algo, como sabrán, las cosas no han ido tan bien cómo quisiéramos... Verán... —Tragó saliva y exhaló buscando la calma que tanto le había falta para hacer un anuncio como aquel.

Buscó el apoyo visual de Hinata pero ella ni lo miró, solo se enfocaba en sus hijos, suspiró muy cansada y finalmente, completó aquello que su ex esposo trataba de decir sin dar tantas vueltas. Pues, no ha manera de que se lo tomaran bien y por más rodeos que dieran las cosas irían mal.

Así como en casi toda su relación.

—Nos vamos a divorciar—Se adelantó Hinata, mientras su rostro pálido se iba apagando con el sólo pronunciarlo ante ellos. Su corazón se rompió en un millón de pequeños pedazos al percibir las lágrimas rebalando por el rostro petrificado de Himawari por el anuncio y la expresión vacía de Bolt.

Bolt no se inmutó, parpadeó tragándose la noticia en silencio y asintió mientras sentía que sus labios se tensaban en una sonrisa entraña al verse envuelto en una situación así. Su hermana lloraba a unos centímetros de él, Hinata parecía estar al borde del colapso y su padre se veía perdido en su totalidad. Tan ajeno a ellos, tanto que ni parecía saber que decir en ese preciso momento y Bolt ya ni lo sentía parte de su familia.

Sólo era el Hokage de su aldea de origen.

Un extraño.

La silla de Himawari hizo un ruido brusco cuando ella se levantó para refugiarse escaleras arriba, en su habitación propia, con el rostro empapado de lágrimas y temblando sin detenerse.

La mirada azul de Bolt de ensombreció y sus manos temblaban tentadas a romper todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, pero suspiró y se calmó poco a poco a sí mismo pensando en los beneficios que traería esa desición a su familia. Al menos, podía ver qué su padre se había presentado para anunciarlo junto a Hinata dando a entender que era algo mutuo.

Una desición que Bolt prefería pensar que ambos habían tomado.

—Eso significa qué nos dejas completamente _... gracias_ por venir a decirlo _tú, Padre—_ Atacó Bolt mientras se levantaba de la mesa, haciendo la silla por un lado, clavando sus ojos gélidos en los de el Séptimo con rabia contenida— Y no mandar a mi madre a excusarte, como siempre.

Un silencio de tensión se instaló en la estancia, se sentía sofocante para Naruto y Hinata el sentir la ira de Bolt tensándolo todo y la tristeza de Himawari hacerlo aún más pesado.

—Bolt—Lo reprendió Hinata en su silla, mirando a su hijo con ojos suplicantes, que se detuviera. Qué no empeorara todo la situación y el chico rubio comprendió sus señales dando por terminada toda esa pantomima cuando se dirigió a la salida de la casa para vagar por la aldea sin observar a ninguno de los dos.

Entonces, la fractura que yacía entre Naruto se extendió a sus dos hijos, separándolos aún más.

La familia estaba desecha.

Únicamente, eran un conjunto de personas relacionadas consanguíneamente que habitaban un mismo espacio.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Disculpen la tardanza D:

Gracias por leer está historia, en el siguiente capítulo empezará el drama fuerte. Por cierto, los invito a ver mis demás historias :DD

 **«Domingo 10 de diciembre del 2017**


	20. Revelación

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Capítulo veinte: Revelación

Inojin arrancó otra hoja más de su bloc de dibujo, vió aquello que yacía sobre la gruesa ojalá de papel y sintió asco por ello. Suspiró mientras trataba de contener lo que el poseer una información tan delicada y _poderosa_ le causaba; una sensación de ansiedad se formaba en su pecho dejándolo sin energías y por más hojas que llenará con esa horrible imagen mental mientras los gises en sus manos se iban reduciendo, no cesaba ese sentimiento.

Simplemente, sentía asco por la situación tan lamentable en la que Sarada Uchiha se había metido y odiaba verla junto al Séptimo en semejante situación. A su mente se agalopaban un sinnúmero de preguntas que no le correspondía hacer a él, si no a ella, quién estaba inmiscuida en ese asunto tan escabroso. Hundió su rostro en sus manos, intentado reunir las fuerzas necesarias para ni pensar más en ello, porque sabía que por más aberrante que la pareciera no podía decírselo a nadie pues estaba al tanto de que eso arruinaría a el Hokage y a Sarada.

Sería el fin de ambos.

— _¡Inojin! ¡Baja a comer...!—_ Llamó Ino Yamanaka desde la planta baja a Inojin, quién no se movió de su sitio en el escritorio que solía usar para dedicarse a dibujar por horas.

No tenía hambre y más bien, necesitaba desconectarse de todo. Deseó poder borrar todo lo que sabía de su mente y volver a su estado antes de entrar en esa oficina aquel día. Entonces, volvía atrás y se preguntaba muchas cosas; ¿Y sí Chochō Akimichi hubiera entrado ese día en su lugar? ¿O cualquier otra persona? ¿Cómo es qué todo se había dado en primer lugar? y... ¿Acaso no les importaba que él lo supiera? Sarada no había vuelto a insistir en el tema, ni ella o el Séptimo tomaron, ninguna medida para hacerle guardar silencio.

Tal vez ambos contaban con que no diría nada.

—Inojin, ¿Por qué no has bajado? La comida está lista—Cuestionó Ino entrando a la habitación del muchacho sin preguntárselo antes.

Inojin ni se inmutó, no reaccionó en lo absoluto a esa intromisión, sólo se quedó quieto mientras miraba al vacío con los ojos fijos en un punto incierto de la superficie de madera.

—Inojin—Insistió la mujer Yamanaka, comenzando a preocuparse por la nula respuesta de su primogénito. Qué se veía agotado por alguna razón que ella no conocía en ese momento, le resultaba extraño ver a Inojin tan _alterado_. Él siempre había sido idéntico a Sai en cuanto a el manejo de sus propias emociones y expresiones, siempre pacífico y callado dibujando en su bloc—...Inojin—Repitió, pero él no la oía.

Se acercó hasta él, tratando de buscar una respuesta a el comportamiento de su hijo. El bloc de dibujo de Inojin yacía extendido sobre el escritorio, abierto en una página al azar y al aproximarse se percató de el pequeño cesto de basura repleto de hojas arrancadas y arrugadas que se salían, cayendo por el suelo alrededor de este. Ino tomó el bloc de Inojin y lo hojeó, encontrando casi el mismo dibujo una y otra vez en cada página. Con trazos erráticos había plasmado una imagen de lo más aberrante e inverosímil; Naruto Uzumaki, el Séptimo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja y Sarada Uchiha, la hija de su mejor amiga, besándose.

—¿Qué... qué es esto? —Preguntó, frunciendo el seño perpleja y de cierta forma, impactada por ver _eso_ en el papel—Inojin... ¿Qué es esto? ¿De dónde...?

El chico oía la voz de su madre como si fuera lejana, ajena a él, perdido en sus propias divagaciones acerca de cómo sacar todo lo que le provocaba el saber un secreto de ese calibre.

—Mamá...—Musitó el joven rubio con voz queda, tan baja que apenas lo escuchó. Giró el rostro hacía su atónita madre, que se notaba con la mirada perdida y en busca de una explicación coherente.

Ino no dejaba de preguntarle algo alterada con los dibujos en la mano, instándolo a responder a sus cuestionamientos.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

Entonces, Inojin no pudo más y tras tomar una bocanada de aire, no pudo dar marcha atrás y se lo dijo todo.

.

.

.

Naruto durmió en el sofá de su estudio abandonado, hacía un frío paralizante en esa parte de la casa y el sofá estaba terriblemente incómodo, además de pequeño para él. Resultando en una de las peores noches de su vida en su propia casa, no por el simple hecho de que dormir en ese sofá viejo le hacía desear haber dormido en el suelo. Si no porque, tras la cena un sentimiento general de amargura y decepción invadió cada rincón de su destruido hogar, cayendo como leña al ardiente fuego que extinguía el débil ápice de cariño que aún permanecía en los corazones heridos de sus amados hijos. Sabía a la perfección que su relación con Himawari se vería afectada por el divorcio, quizás ella se alejarse un poco de él como una respuesta a sus acciones, pero había esperanza al menos. Mientras que no podía decir lo mismo en el caso de Bolt, sabía que su relación había llegado a un punto de inflexión donde el daño ya era irreversible y permanente.

Bolt lo odiaba.

Nunca lo expresó verbalmente, pero lo sentía en cada oportunidad que estaba en la misma habitación. Su mirada repleta de frialdad y de ira reprimida, sus ojos azules brillantes de una decepción continúa se volvieron destellos de rabia pura hacia su persona. Esperando a estallar en cualquier momento, de reñirle cada vez que debía cumplir con su deber como el más alto mandatario de la aldea y de restregarle sus errores más que nadie sobre la faz de la tierra.

Haciéndolo sentir como una persona _horrible_ , padre irresponsable y un pésimo esposo.

Cómo si fuera despreciable. Y entonces, se hallaba preguntándose a sí mismo si existía la posibilidad de que Bolt estuviera en lo cierto. Se encontraba dudando de sí mismo como jamás en la vida, temblando y con un nudo en la garganta, dándole vueltas sin cesar a la situación para determinar si merecía el odio que su hijo le profesaba sin reparo alguno. Señalándolo como el único culpable de todo lo malo en sus vidas, dejando caer el peso de la culpa en su espalda. Y en esos momentos, se preguntaba si estaba haciéndolopor el beneficio detodos _, o solo para sí mismo._

Si era correcto o _incorrecto._

.

.

.

Sarada se levantó al día siguiente muy temprano, prácticamente no había dormido nada la noche anterior, cerró los ojos cerca de las cinco de la mañana y cuando el reloj marcó las seis consideró que era tiempo de salir de la cama. No podía sacar de su mente la conversación que tuvo con Chochō Akimichi en el campo de entrenamiento, y le aterró el ver su mirada juzgándola repleta de sospechas hacia ella.

Durante la mañana, bajó las escaleras y esperó sentada en la mesa, más tarde su madre llegó acompañada de Sasuke para el desayuno. Se veía radiante y feliz por el hecho de tener _unida_ a su familia tras mucho tiempo. La muchacha se percató de que sus padres conversan de algo, pues lo veía mover los labios pero era incapaz de concentrarse en ello, solo poseía un solo pensamiento en su cabeza; necesitaba ver a Naruto con urgencia.

—¿No vas a comer, Sarada? —Preguntó Sakura extrañada mientras posaba sus verdes ojos en su distraída hija.

Sarada asintió mecánicamente ante la pregunta y engulló el desayuno, obligándose a si misma a tragar cada bocado que daba a la comida en el plato frente a ella. Sasuke la observaba inerte desde su silla, después cruzó miradas con Sakura y ese intercambio la hizo insistir;

—¿Estás enferma?

Negó mientras trataba de mostrarse normal, entonces Sakura le restó importancia al asunto para seguir comiendo. Una hora más tarde, la joven salía de su hogar con un objetivo claro, esa vez no se acobardaría; iría a ver a Naruto, así tuviera que irrumpir en su oficina, porque había pasado ya un tiempo y necesitaba sentir su cálida cercanía. Atravesó las callejuelas de la aldea de la hoja sintiendo que era juzgada mientras se movía entre la multitud, por más indiferente que estos se veían al avanzar hacia su destino. Sarada temblaba de emoción y nervios de pensar en ver a su amado de nuevo, una sensación reconfortante se formaba en su interior al tenerlo cerca y la paz en su presencia era inevitable.

No dejaba de repasar un breve discurso a manera de excusa para el consejero de el Hokage, Shikamaru Nara, que estaría en la recepción antes de su oficina. Su corazón retumbaba dentro de su pecho, desenfrenado por la emoción reprimida que resguardada y cada paso que daba dentro de el edificio, estando más y más cerca de la oficina hacia crecer la opresión que sentía.

—Vengo a ver al Séptimo—Dijo Sarada acercándose a el mostrador detrás del cual se encontraba Shikamaru, sellado unos documentos en su escritorio, dejando de trabajar momentáneamente para prestar atención a lo que la muchacha decía. Se impresionó lo mucho que se parecía Shikadai a él, incluso esa expresión de aburrimiento constante era exactamente igual.

El hombre exhaló y señaló la puerta al final del pasillo, como una señal de que podía pasar.

—Pasa.

Sarada giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la oficina a través del corredor, sintiendo como se mareaba de la nada. Oyó el sonido intensificado de una puerta con bisagra rechinante abriéndose en la lejanía, taladrándole la cabeza. Sus orbes oscuros fueron inconscientemente al origen del ruido y no pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa cansada que más bien pareció una mueca de dolor.

—Sarada—La llamó Naruto Uzumaki desde el marco de puerta, saliendo de su oficina. Devolviendo una sonrisa alegre que pronto se desvaneció, al notar a la joven caminar hacia él con dificultad; temblando, terriblemente pálida y flaqueando por el corredor que conectaba la oficina con el resto de la edificación, como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina— _¿Sarada...?_

Pero ella no oía, solo se arrastraba hacía él, con el sonido de su propio ritmo cardíaco invadir sus oídos. Retumbando en cada fibra de su ser y dejando escapar lentamente su conciencia.

Débil.

Como si estuviera por morir.

— _¡¡Sarada..!!_

Sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo, mientras el mundo se desvaneció, perdiendo la conciencia justo frente a él.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Finalmente, he llegado al punto que quería de esta historia. Los personajes están encaminados hacia el caos. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Me gustaría leer sus impresiones, gracias por apoyar está historia hasta este punto a pesar de los constantes hiatus.

Un especial agradecimiento a Ali's Grave, RoseGold, RisingSun, Angron11 por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review :)

«Jueves 14 de Diciembre del 2017»


	21. Hospital

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Capítulo veintiuno: Hospital.

Sarada temblaba entre sueños, se veía a sí misma caer en un profundo abismo del que no podía salir. Oía gente reír en medio de una profunda oscuridad que la rodeaba, entonces una luz cegadora la aturdió y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se halló a sí misma en un hospital. Específicamente, en una camilla de el hospital general de Konoha. Miró a los lados muy confundida y limpió el sudor de su rostro, incapaz de moverse demasiado por el cansancio en los músculos de todo su cuerpo intentó echar un vistazo a la habitación inmaculada donde se encontraba, topándose con los ojos verdes de su madre.

Sakura estaba sentada en una silla frente a su camilla, se veía sería como pocas veces se mostró ante ella; callada, fría y sin expresión.

Como si se tratara de Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Mamá...?—Musitó Sarada con la garganta seca, tratando de levantarse y casi pidiendo que Sakura dijera algo para aliviar el pánico que sentía incipiente en su pecho. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía que rompería sus cotillas y moriría, su pálido rostro de enfermedad se intensificaba debido a la nula contestación de su madre y en ese punto estaba aterrada— ¿Mamá...? ¿Qué está pasando?

Sakura lo meditó un poco, mirándola caer en la desesperación, ansiosa por una explicación.

—Entonces... ¿No lo sabías, Sarada? —Preguntó la mujer mientras aguardaba a la respuesta de su hija, que yacía agotada y con un aspecto terrible—No, parece que no lo sabías—Acompletó negando para sí.

—¿S-saber qué? Mamá, no entiendo nada...

—Estás embarazada—Le notificó Sakura sin expresión. No se veía feliz, porque no había nada que celebrar; el hecho de que su hija estuviera embarazada a los dieciocho años no era motivo de alegría alguna para ninguna de las dos— _Embarazada_ — Repitió, haciendo un énfasis especial en esa palabra para que Sarada pudiera digerir la noticia, que ni ella misma se terminaba de creer.

—¿¡Qué..!? No... —

—Sí—Sakura tragó saliva mientras asentarse, aceptando que Sarada, su pequeña hija, estaba esperando un hijo de alguien— Así es.

.

.

.

Ino lo sabía.

Inojin se lo había confesado la noche anterior, ante su obvia incredulidad por semejante revelación, le dió los detalles acerca de cómo es qué lo confirmó con sus propios ojos. El rostro de Ino fue de la sorpresa al horror a medida que su primogénito terminó de relatar aquello que presenció ese día en la oficina de el Hokage.

La oficina de _Naruto Uzumaki,_ el Séptimo Hokage, el héroe que el mundo ninja veneraba como a un salvador y el mejor amigo de Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

Estaba impactada.

Bebió otro sorbo de su café humeante qué provenía en la cafetería de el hospital general y suspiró profundamente por la carga de saber un secreto así. Sus manos golpeaban la superficie de la mesa con suavidad, repleta de nerviosismo y su pie se movía ansioso debajo de la mesa; no podía dejar de pensar en que hacer, porque estaba más que claro que Sakura no lo sabía y ella, como su mejor amiga, simplemente no podía ignorarlo y pretender seguro con su vida como si no no lo supiera. Incluso, Sai había catalogado la situación como " _despreciable"_ mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas al emitir su opinión respecto al asunto. Porque, obviamente, Ino se lo había contado a Sai esa misma noche antes de irse a dormir en la privacidad de su habitación, este había oído atentamente durante su explicación antes de dar un veredicto.

Y coincidía con el suyo.

Ino sabía que tenía que decírselo a Sakura, por su bien, porque no era apropiado que su hija estuviera con un hombre que tuviera la edad suficiente para ser su padre y, mucho menos, un hombre que se auto proclamaba el mejor amigo de su esposo desde tiempos inmemoriales. Porque por más vueltas que le diera, no lo entendía; ¿Cómo es que una relación de esa naturaleza se había dado? era la única pregunta que plagaba su mente en ese preciso instante cómo sí fuera una colmena de abejas furiosas.

Sarada era joven y los jóvenes podían tomar desiciones erradas, el mejor ejemplo era Sasuke Uchiha. Pero... Naruto ya tenía una edad avanzada que le permitía tener más reparo en todo aquello que hacía, ¿Qué intenciones podía tener Naruto con esa muchacha?

Tiró el café restante en el bote de basura y se levantó dispuesta a buscar a Sakura para decírselo. Sentía que sus manos temblaban y la ansiedad la invadía por completo, movió su copete rubio y sus ojos verdes buscaron en cada rincón por el que pasaba.

—Sakura—Murmuró una vez que la tuvo en frente, estaba recargada en la pared fuera de uno de los cuartos de el hospital. Se veía angustiada y terriblemente agotada, casi enferma.

Ino se acercó apresurada hasta ella, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Posó su mano en su hombro y la miró con aire preocupado.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura?—Cuestionó.

Recibió una negación silenciosa como respuesta. El vacío del pasillo acentuaba el aura melancólica de la situación, Ino sintió incomodidad ante eso.

—No, Ino—Su voz sonó quebrada y sus ojos esmeralda se cristalizaron levemente, alzó la cabeza hacia Ino y agregó—: Está embarazada, Ino. Sarada está embarazada.

Con tal revelación, Ino la abrazó como muestra de apoyo y decidió que su mejor amiga ya tenía suficientes problemas por el momento. Porque no tenía dudas de quién era el padre de ese bebé, no podía ser otro más que Naruto Uzumaki y ni Sakura ni Sasuke tenían porque saberlo.

Aún.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuūga se adentró en los terrenos de su clan como una exhalación, en unos pocos minutos, recorrió el tramo que correspondían de la entrada hasta la residencia de la antigua _rama principal_ de los Hyuūga; esa misma donde ella había vivido por muchísimo tiempo. La razón de su visita no agendada era el comunicarle a su padre, Hiashi Hyuūga y a su hermana Hanabi que su matrimonio con el Séptimo había llegado a su final por mutuo acuerdo, porque tras todo lo ocurrido, ella conseguía algo de serenidad al hablar con su familia.

—Hanabi—La llamó cuando estuvo en el jardín, uno de los empleados había mencionado que su hermana se encontraba ahí tomando el té como era usual.

Atravesó otro largo corredor, abrió la puerta y salió a la hasta extensión del jardín de los Hyuūga, caminó por los pequeños caminos de piedra lisa que pasaban a través de las verdes plantas y flores coloridas perfectamente cuidadas.

—Hanabi—Se detuvo frente a ella cuando la encontró bebiendo un sorbo de su tibio té de hierbas, está levantó la vista algo sorprendida y luego le ofreció asiento a su hermana mayor, extendiendo el brazo—: Se lo hemos dicho.

—¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? —Indagó Hanabi, dejando el recipiente de té en la mesita entre ambas. Sus ojos perlados brillaban con una emoción que Hinata no supo interpretar y no se molestó demasiado en hacerlo.

—No lo sé...—Y toda ese desborde de emoción y adrenalina que había plagado a Hinata antes de hablar con Hanabi se evaporó en un instante al plantearse el próximo paso a dar en su situación personal. Se hundió en la silla y miró al suelo, totalmente perdida.

Y vaya que no sabía.

Nadie.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** ¿Qué les pareció? :)

Está historia llegó a las 16,418 vistas desde que la comencé, desde los que comentan cada capítulo hasta los lectores tímidos, les agradezco por leerla y tomarse el tiempo de pasar por aquí de vez en cuando :)

 **Aclaración:**

Es importante aclarar que Sarada **no es una niña** en esta historia, actualmente tiene dieciocho años y diecisiete al iniciar la relación con Naruto. Puede que se genere cierta confusión debido a que, si mi memoria no me falla, sólo se menciono este detalle una vez en todo el fanfiction de manera breve. Por si la dudas, lo aclaro a raíz de que un usuario de manera respetuosa me ha comentado algo al respecto.

Agradezco a Ali's Grave y RoseGold por seguir está historia, por dejarme un review en el capítulo anterior. ¡Gracias!

«Domingo 17 de Diciembre del 2017»


	22. Punto de inflexión

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Capítulo veintidós: Punto de inflexión

Himawari había pensado mucho en todo, desde ese día en que sus padres le anunciaron a su hermano y ella que se divorciaban, no pudo sentir más que devastación ante la noticia y una terrible tristeza ante ello. Pero ciertamente, no había sido una sorpresa. Bolt era bastante obvio al momento de expresar y reflejar su sentir para cualquier persona que lo observase un sólo instante, pero ella era más difícil de leer y por mucho, más perceptiva que su hermano.

No podía negar que la noticia no le había sentado nada bien, ella lo tomó casi tan mal como se lo había tomado Bolt. Pero de una manera mucho más pacífica, los peores pensamientos acerca de su padre habían azotado su mente involutariamente y se sentía horrible por ello. Había llorado mucho más que en cualquier otro momento de su vida, los ojos se le hincharon tanto que parecía haber estado inmiscuida en alguna pelea. Bolt no había regresado en dos días a casa, y tanto ella como Hinata, sospechaban que debía estar en el clan Hyuūga para alejarse de la familia.

Himawari entendía aquello que su hermano no y comprendió después de dejar si estado de emotividad inicial, que el divorcio había sido de mutuo acuerdo entre sus padres y era lo mejor que podían hacer por su dañada familia. Porque, así cómo no podía tratar de negar el abandono emocional y físico de su padre hacía todos ellos, tampoco podía ignorar que sus padres no conectaban y dejaron de amarse muchos años atrás...

Que toda la felicidad que su familia proyectaba en todo esas fotografías colgadas en los viejos marcos en distintos sitios de aquel sitio que consideraba su _hogar,_ no trascendía más allá de es papel plastificado en esos escenarios que retrataban una versión de la familia Uzumaki-Hyuūga que jamás había existido.

El día que se tomaron la foto familiar favorita de Himawari, habían sonreído y cuando el flash finalmente desapareció, en un ráfaga momentánea que los cegó durante unos instantes, Naruto tuvo que marcharse directo a la torre del Hokage y su madre les había dado otras excusa que hizo a Bolt enojar.

Y toda la alegría se había quedado encapsulada tras el cristal, sólo existiendo por un efímero instante para permanecer atrapada en una fotografía por la eternidad.

.

.

.

Sarada despertó parcialmente del estado de letargo en que se había sumergido desde que Sakura le había comunicado _la noticia_. Se vió a sí misma caminando a a través de los pasillos del hospital con su madre sosteniéndola por el brazo como si estuviera por colapsar, con el rostro rígido y los ojos fríos como dos afiladas esmeraldas. Sakura apretó su brazo con tal fuerza que la lastimó, sintió la ansiedad de su madre quemándola a través de ese agarre pero no se quejó porque ella misma ni siquiera caía en cuenta lo que significaba en su totalidad estar embarazada a los dieciocho años.

Y peor aún, del Hokage y mejor amigo de sus padres.

Ni siquiera, había considerado esa posibilidad. Ni un solo segundo se perfiló como una consecuencia latente o un deseo conciente, Sarada vivió despreocupada respecto a su situación con Naruto Uzumaki, al menos, hasta ese instante en que finalmente procesó el hecho de que estaba embarazada de él. Cuando ella y su madre cruzaron el umbral de su hogar, está la soltó sin decir una sola palabra y se sintió desorientada, como si de la nada, olvidara que había crecido en ese lugar.

—Ve a tú habitación—Ordenó Sakura Haruno desde le cocina. No se veía molesta, Sarada pudo vislumbrar un sinnúmero de emociones contenidas en sus claros ojos— _Por favor..._

—Mamá.

—Sarada... sólo—Suplicó Sakura con un hilo de voz, los ojos tan cerrados que le dolía y temblando sin control. Absorbida por la situación que se le presentaba de forma tan repentina. Dándole la espalda a su hija, siendo incapaz de mirarla sin parecer consternada o algo que decir al respecto para _suavizar_ el ambiente.

Notó que Sarada de marchó de la planta baja, corriendo por el sonido agitado de sus zapatos golpeando contra los escalones.

Y el timbre interrumpió el silencio subsecuente.

.

.

.

Naruto salió de la torre a las tres de la tarde en punto, dejó su trabajo de lado tras un largo rato de meditar si debía o no hacer un _intento_ por ver a Sarada. Inicialmente, había dicho que no a sí mismo mientras volvía a su escritorio y luego de unas horas la incertidumbre se volvió un sentimiento de la desesperación más asfixiante que había experimentado alguna vez. Entonces, dejó de lado todos esos rodeos al percatarse de que la única persona que pensaba más allá de lo que sus ojos percibían en realidad; era él. Nadie lo veía con sospecha mientras caminaba por la calles de Konoha como un civil entre la multitud, sólo lo observaban por ser el Hokage y por su reputación de su _héroe_ , pero de todas formas no podía evitar sentir esa espina incómoda de estar constantemente bajo el escrutinio de todos.

Su corazón se aceleró mientras trataba de aparentar normalidad al moverse entre los aldeanos. Su sonrisa se tornó nerviosa mientras los aldeanos lo saludaban con amabilidad y se cuestionó si cuando ellos los supieran seguirían queriéndole, se preguntó sí en ese momento lo odiarían por ello o sí lo aceptarían por tratarse de Naruto Uzumaki.

Cuando estuvo delante de la casa de los Uchiha, se quedó quieto frente a la puerta principal y muy dubitativo, tocó tres veces con el corazón en la garganta. Tenía un mal presentimiento, él mismo había visto a su _amada_ Sarada desplomarse frente a sus ojos mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia su encuentro, pálido y con el corazón a punto de explotar en su interior, la había llegado al hospital general de Konoha en sus brazos.

 _—¡¡¡Sakura!!!—Había exclamado él con desespero, entrando en las instalaciones y a punto de perder los estribos al notar el peso de la muchacha sin fuerzas e inconsciente, en sus brazo_ s— _¡¡¡...Sakura!!!_

 _Entonces, una enfermera apareció a su auxiliar con una camilla y Sarada desapareció tras unas puertas pesadas que le impedían ver a donde se marchaba. Todo el suceso yacía tan vívidos que le el rememorarlo le hacía sentir que estaba ahí nuevamente temiendo por la vida de la joven Uchiha. Temblando de pie en la sala de estar, tratando de controlarse a sí mismo para guardar las apariencias cuando lo que más quería era sostener su mano mientras ella reposaba y estar ahí para verla despertar, sabiendo que estaba bien..._

 _Pero se obligó a sí mismo a marcharse, porque era bastante sospechoso que se descontrolara de esa forma por una chica que no era su hija. Incluso, bajo la excusa de que él era un bien amigo de los padres de la chica, no tenía ningún sentido._

Naruto oyó los pasos de alguien aproximándose, exhaló y aparentó normalidad cuando la puerta se abrió, con Sakura detrás; ojerosa, pálida y de aspecto agotado.

—Naruto—Murmuró ella con cierto asombro, sus ojos lo examinaron con incredulidad de arriba a abajo y Acro seguido, se apartó mientras abría la puerta levemente para dejarle ingresar a la residencia Uchiha, desganada y esperando a que él cerrase.

Ambos permanecieron en el pasillo que conectaba entrada con el resto de las habitaciones de la planta baja de la casa, Sakura cruzó los brazos con la vista fija en el suelo y un aire impaciente, casi agitado. Naruto exhaló y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos de manera inconsciente y musitó;

—¿Cómo... cómo está todo? —Cueationó yendo directo al grano.

Sakura caminó con normalidad hacía la cocina, aún con los brazos cruzados para protegerse del frío que se sentía y con Naruto caminando detrás de ella muy perdido. Se quedó de pie en el marco que correspondía a la entrada a la cocina, mirando con ojos curiosos y ardiendo por la incertidumbre, a su compañera del equipo siete abrir la alacena y los cajones bajo la estufa en busca de tazas de cerámica.

Sacó un par de tazas y puso agua en la estufa para calentarla, Naruto guardó silencio en todo momento en en que la vió hacer todo aquello, aguantándo los deseos que tenía de obtener novedades acerca de Sarada.

—...Mal—Soltó de pronto la mujer, sentada en la mesa con los ojos fríos y un tono apenas audible. Diciendo aquello más para sí, que para su inesperado visitante.

—¿... _Cómo?_

—Qué está mal.

—Sakura... ¿Qué ha pasado? —Indagó Naruto inclinándose un poco hacia ella, apoyamos sobre la mesa y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Quiso tener control total de sí mismo, seguramente sus signos de ansiedad se vean expuesto ante Sakura—¿Cómo está Sarada? ¿Cómo estás tú?—Agregó casi obligado para no sonar excesivamente preocupados sólo por la muchacha.

El agua hirvió en la tetera metálica sobre la estufa y Sakura fue asacarla del fuego.

—Bueno... ella está embarazada—Le reveló. Sakura agradeció el hecho de poder comentarlo con una persona a quién consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos. Se recargó en la superficie del fregadero y miró al cielo con aire serio, el decirlo a Naruto era un alivio enorme para ella. Simplemente no podía sólo guardar algo así de delicado y el motivo de la angustia que estaba experimentando, la cuál casi se podía equiparar a sus experiencias más vividas como ninja en el pasado.

Naruto se quedó en _shock,_ ¿Acaso había dicho « _embarazada»?_ No había lugar a dudas que él era el padre de ese futuro bebé. Regresó a la realidad cuando sintió el vapor del té caliente quemarle en el rostro casi tanto como la misma noticia y una taza cerámica de líquido oscuro se interponía en su campo de visión entre la mesa y su mirada azul.

Levantó la vista y asintió, conteniendo todas las emociones que afloraban en su interior. Quiso vomitar de la ansiedad, era como si una mano le hubiera estrujado el el estómago y el corazón al mismo tiempo con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo sin aliento y matarlo.

El futuro se perfilaba sombrío y difícil. No había vuelta atrás y la revelación de la verdad parecía estar deseando surgir por sí misma, en contra de su voluntad y conveniencia.

En contra de todos su planes y pronósticos.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** ¡Disculpen la tardanza! Han pasado ochenta y cuatro años desde el último capítulo D:

Por último, agradecería mucho si me sugirieran algunos nombres para el _baby(?)._

Agradecimientos especiales a RoseGold, Leo323, Angron11, ImageBreaker, Rin Hitsuji y Ali's Grave por comentar la historia :).

¡¡ _Feliz año 2018!!_

«Miércoles 3 de Enero del 2018»


	23. Silencio antes de la tormenta

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Capítulo veintitrés: El silencio antes de la tormenta.

Ino Yamanaka sabía que tarde o temprano, Sakura lo sabría todo. También tenía la certeza de que ella _debía_ saberlo. Desde ese día, en el sombrío pasillo del hospital de Konoha, había tratado de evitarla dentro de lo humanamente posible porque no se sentía capaz de observarla a los ojos o tratar con ella sin que un impulso la hiciera revelar todo de golpe. No podía sólo llegar y decírselo sin más, aquella información era delicada y, muy seguramente, difícil de digerir. Más todavía, para _ella,_ quién era la madre de Sarada y la mejor amiga de Naruto Uzumaki.

¿ _Qué es lo que estaba pensando Naruto al inmiscuirse en una situación así?_ Le repugnaba y horrorizaba el pensar que estaban juntos _de esa forma._ No podía hacer imaginado ni en un millón de años que Naruto veía a esa muchacha, la hija de su compañera de equipo, de una manera que no fuera meramente paternal.

La información que poseía, era poderosa y potencialmente destructiva para los involucrados, arrasaría con la la familia de entera de Naruto y la de Sarada. Pero por más consciente que fuera de ello, no podía dejarlo así. Necesitaba un consejo, una persona que le diera una idea mínima de como proceder ante ello y llevarlo lo mejor posible. Alguien reflexivo y directo, alguien cómo...

—Shikamaru—Saludó Ino en su puerta, con una sonrisa nerviosa y de impaciencia total. Shikamaru la observó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta principal lo suficiente para que ella entrará a la residencia en la que vivía toda la familia Nara. La mujer Yamanaka entró apresurada y se detuvo cuando la cerró, Shikamaru se veía calmado pero con curiosidad ante la situación mientras que Ino se notaba ansiosa—... Hola.

Y sonrió una vez, incómoda. Sensación que se extendió hasta Shikamaru. La casa estaba vacía debido a que Temari y Shikadai estaban fuera de Konoha, en dirección a Suna, en un viaje para visitar a Gaara por su próximo cumpleaños. Es decir, se hallaba sólo y esa visita inesperada, sin motivo aparente le causaba algo de inquietud.

Si bien, Ino Yamanaka era muy cercana a él y a su familia. Ellos habían sido el unido equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, se seguían viendo con frecuencia y sus hijos estaban en el mismo equipo... Sin embargo, esa visita furtiva y la obvia alteración que exhibía Ino al estar ahí en su casa sin ser capaz de decir lo que sea que diera el motivo de todo aquello, era por lo menos extraño.

—Ino—La llamó, cómo manera de regresarla a la realidad.

—Necesito hablarte—Le dijo ella.

—¿Pasó algo?—Indagó Shikamaru pensando que podría estar en ese estamos debido a que algo le había sucedido a Inojin o a Sai.

—Sí... bueno, no exactamente a mí. Ni a Inojin o a Sai, quiero decir... _sí._ Pasa _algo,_ y necesito un consejo—Comenzó, desviando la mirada mientras aclaraba su garganta con nerviosismo, luego sus ojos verdes volvieron a posarse en los marrones de él. ¿Cómo decirlo? Ino era plenamente consciente de que Shikamaru Nara jamás iría corriendo a decírselo a Sakura, era bastante discreto y no solía tener una participación muy activa en la vida de todos sus compañeros de generación.

Confiaba en que guardaría el secreto.

Lo vió recargarse en la pared lila de la casa y supo que el perdía la paciencia.

—Es un asunto delicado, Shikamaru. Muy delicado— E hizo énfasis en ello. Él la miró en silencio y se cruzó de brazos, incrédulo. No sabía que esperar de su compañera, pero no debía ser nada demasiado grave debido a que le aseguró que no se trataba ni de Inojin o Sai.

—¿Delicado?

—Sí, lo es.

Hubo un silencio que Ino interpretó como una invitación a decirle de una vez. Dudó pero necesitaba hacerlo. Y lo hizo;

—Sarada está con Naruto.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja, confuso. Pero no se vió alterado ni perturbado, quizás por su carácter tranquilo o por la ambigüedad de su declaración.

—Ellos están _juntos._ Como una _pareja_.

— _¿Qué?_

Ino asintió sin decir una sola palabra.

—Y-y... creo que debería decírselo a Sakura, es su hija...—Se detuvo un instante, él no necesitaba oír todo aquello. Sólo había ido hasta ahí con el propósito de hacerle una simple pregunta y nada más que eso. Respiró hondo para buscar un poco de paz interior—; ¿Crees que deba decírselo a Sakura?

—¿Estás segura de que es así? De que Naruto _está_ con Sarada. —Cuestionó él. No era su problema en lo más mínimo, pero sabía que Ino compartía una especie de amistad con Sakura y, naturalmente, ella le importaba.

Nuevamente, ella asintió.

—Inojin me lo ha dicho todo después de que viera un dibujo de ellos dos... Él los vió besándose en su oficina—Informó Ino.

Esa revelación le hizo perder todo el respeto que tenía por Naruto Uzumaki. La situación le parecía enfermiza y ruin, ¿Cómo podía mirar a Sakura a los ojos mientras estaba en una relación con su hija? De pronto, muchas cosas que había visto y en su momento catalogó como «nimiedades», cobraban cierto _sentido._ Sarada Uchiha solía frecuentar la oficina del Hokage sin compañía y siempre con motivos poco claros.

Además, recordaba ver a Naruto sumamente preocupado tras una visita de Inojin Yamanaka por un reporte de misión. Notó el miedo en sus ojos y cómo trataba de contener sus nervios frente a él. Su sonrisa forzada le había parecido un producto del estrés constante que acarreaba ser el máximo mandatario de una aldea.

—Sólo has venido a pedir una confirmación—Respondió tajante y sin rodeos. Ciertamente, se sentía extraño con esa información. Estaba mal, muy mal... y eso lo confundía. Porque no podía comprenderlo en lo absoluto— Tú ya sabes que hacer al respecto, Ino.

—Gracias —Musitó Ino, mirándolo a los ojos. Agradecida por el solo hecho de oír y recibirla en su hogar sin previo aviso—Yo también estaba mejor sin saberlo.

Shikamaru asintió dándole toda la razón en ello.

E Ino se marchó.

.

.

.

Bolt cerró la revista de jardinería de los Yamanaka que había tomado de la sala de su propia casa, en definitiva, ese artículo acerca de « _Cómo cuidar rosas...»_ le importaba poco y le aburría mucho. No tenía nada que hacer, Konohamaru les había dicho que tendrían unos días libres justo cuando lo único que deseaba era estar lejos de su hogar para distraerse.

Esa mañana había vuelto a su casa, porque si se quedaba más tiempo en el clan Hyuūga, entonces, habría preguntas y tendría que dar explicaciones. No estaba listo del todo para regresar, pero debía para no tener que poner al tanto del todo a los Hyuūga que por lo visto no sospechaban siquiera la situación de el matrimonio de su madre con el Séptimo. Seguramente, ella se los diría en algún punto pero Bolt prefería no orillarla a hacerlo en un momento en el cuál no estuviera preparada para enfrentar las críticas u opiniones externas.

No quería ver a su padre aún. Probablemente, jamás. A sus ojos, era el máximo culpable de la destrucción de su familia, Naruto Uzumaki no era objeto de su devoción pero tal vez con el tiempo podría aceptarlo.

Pero aún faltaba para eso.

.

.

.

Chochō Akimichi llegó a la casa de los Yamanaka a la once en punto, hacía calor y llevaba una bolsa de papas con sabor a especias que pensaba compartir con Inojin. El _nuevo_ _equipo_ Ino-Shika-Cho no tenía ninguna misión agendada para ese día, pero de todas formas, Inojin y Chochō habían quedado de verse. Pues a diferencia del equipo Konohamaru, eran más unidos.

Tocó la puerta y casi al instante, Inojin fue a su encuentro para abrirle. Ella entró tras un breve intercambio y cerró nuevamente, Chochō ingresó con confianza y tomó asiento en el comedor de la cocina mientrad abría la bolsa de papas fritas.

Chochō podía parecer una chica ingenua y hasta ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero no era así. Era una ninja al igual que Inojin y que no señalara en voz alta nada de lo que estaba viendo pasar no era sinónimo de que no lo notara... Sarada Uchiha tenía un secreto. Ella suponía que se debía a un secreto _de verda_ _d,_ de esos que podrían arruinar vidas. Y tenía la certeza de que Inojin Yamanaka lo sabía, normalmente no le importaría pero Sarada había sido su mejor amiga por años hasta que lentamente empezó a alejarse de ella sin explicación. No tenía ni una sola pista de que podría ser... Sarada siempre fué muy discreta respecto a su vida y también muy cuidadosa en cuanto a contar su situación personal con cualquiera.

La había visto intentar ocultar la obvia ausencia de Sasuke Uchiha y fingir que le mandaba obsequios por su cumpleaños cuando todos sabían qur no era así. Nunca la vió llorar por él ni le contó como se sentía en verdad por el abandono, a pesar de que ella era su mejor amiga en aquel momento. Si ella estaba en problemas jamás se lo diría, si Chochō quería apoyarla o brindarle su ayuda tendría que averiguar de que se trataba por sí misma.

—¿Qué _es? —_ Dijo Chochō a Inojin que vertía otra bolsa de papas fritas en un _bowl_ sobre la mesa.

Los ojos verdes de Inojin brillaron con nerviosismo y supo al instante de que hablaba. Ella quería saberlo y él se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que alguien lo supiera sin que tuviera que decirlo.

Sin que saliera de sus labios.

Inojin se preguntó si alguna vez el mundo lo sabría.

—Hablas de Sarada—Afirmó Inojin. Chochō asintió silenciosa tomando una papa frita. La tensión era obvia y ella se percató de que sí quería que Inojin le dijera tendría que insistir—¿Por qué te interesa?

—Ella es mi amiga. Me preocupa.

—Realmente no quieres saberlo... Nunca podrías verla igual de nuevo —Le advirtió él con la mirada perdida. Aquella imagen de Sarada y el Séptimo besándose con pasión en la oficina lo hacía estremecerse y sentir asco. Nunca podría borrarla de su mente, pero el simple hecho de conocer la verdad suponía algo bastante fuerte e impactante en sí mismo.

Sentía rechazo por el Séptimo y la brillante imagen heroica que poseía de él como un salvador se difuminaba hasta desvanecerse como una tímido garabato con acuarelas.

—Se lo he dicho a mi madre—Le reveló, a lo que Chochō enarcó una ceja mientras comía papas. Luego pareció curiosa de saber el desenlace de esa historía— No se lo tomó nada bien. Estaba mejor sin saberlo...

—Al igual que tú—Agregó Chochō.

Asintió confiriéndole la razón. Claro que lo estaba, y si Chochō Akimichi hubiera ido en su lugar ese día a la oficina, entonces ella lo sabría. Probablemente las cosas serían distintas si así hubiese sido.

—No puede ser tan malo—Replicó ella, calmada y un poco desconcertada por la incomodidad que exhibía au compañero. Se veía muy tenso y casi deseoso de pasar del tema, ¿En verdad era algo tan grave como para adoptar esa actitud?

—Lo es... —Insistió en voz baja. Miró a los alrededores y suspiró buscando las palabras adecuadas para proceder con ello— No puedes decírselo a _nadie_. _A nadie, Chochō._

Cuando Chochō volvió a casa, ya lo sabía todo.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Mil años han pasado...

¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!

Y también por dejar sus sugerencias acerca del bebé, los tomaré en cuenta.

Un agradecimiento especial a todasesas personas que dejaron un bello review en el capítulo pasado, así como sus _follow_ y _favs_.

«Martes 20 de Febrero del 2018»


End file.
